UGLY LOVE (Remake)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] Saat bertemu Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin tahu itu bukan cinta pandangan pertama. Mereka hanya saling terkait dan tergila-gila. Sehun tidak menginginkan cinta, Jongin tak punya waktu untuk cinta; hanya ada rasa yang meletup-letup. Semua bisa diatasi, hingga cinta menjerat dan menunjukkan wajah buruknya. SEKAI/HUNKAI FANFICTION. GS!JONGIN. NC!
1. Ugly Love : Ch 1

**_proudly present :_**

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kim Jongin._**

" **S** eseorang pernah menusuk lehermu, Nona."

Aku membelalak, lalu dengan perlahan berbalik ke arah laki-laki tua yang berdiri di sebelahku. Dia menekan tombol naik di samping lift sambil menghadapku. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menunjuk leherku.

"Tanda lahirmu," katanya.

Secara naluriah, kunaikkan tangan ke leher, menyentuh tanda lahir seukuran koin sepuluh sen yang letaknya tak jauh di bawah telingaku.

"Kakekku dulu bilang, letak tanda lahir seseorang menyimpan kisah tentang bagaimana mereka kalah dalam pergulatan hidup mereka pada masa lalu. Kutebak kau terkena tusukan di leher pada kehidupan lampaumu. Tapi aku yakin kematianmu cepat."

Aku tersenyum, tapi tak yakin harus merasa takut atau terhibur. Terlepas dari kalimat pembuka percakapannya yang agak tidak wajar, laki-laki ini tidak mungkin berbahaya. Tubuhnya yang agak bungkuk dan berdirinya yang goyah menunjukkan usianya tak kurang dari delapan puluh tahun. Dia lambat-lambat berjalan beberapa langkah menuju satu dari dua kursi beludru merah yang diletakkan di dinding dekat lift. Dia menggerutu ketika mengenyakkan tubuh ke kursi, lalu kembali menaikkan tatapan padaku.

"Kau mau naik ke lantai delapan belas?"

Aku menyipit ketika mencerna pertanyaan laki-laki tua itu. Entah bagaimana dia tahu lantai yang kutuju, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di kompleks apartemen ini, dan pastinya ini pertama kali aku melihat dia.

"Ya, Sir," sahutku dengan hati-hati. "Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Sebenarnya, ya."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk ke arah lift, dan aku menggeser tatapan ke angka-angka menyala di atas kepalaku. Sebelas lantai lagi sebelum lift terbuka. Aku berdoa semoga lift cepat terbuka.

"Aku bertugas menekan tombol lift," kata laki-laki tua itu lagi. "Kurasa tidak ada nama jabatan yang resmi untuk pekerjaanku, tapi aku suka menyamakan diri dengan pilot pesawat, karena kalau dipikir-pikir, aku mengantar orang-orang naik hingga setinggi dua puluh lantai ke angkasa."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata katanya, sebab kakak dan ayahku pilot. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pilot lift ini?" tanyaku sambil menunggu lift. Sumpah, ini lift yang jalannya paling lama yang pernah kutemui.

"Sejak aku terlalu tua untuk mengurus perawatan gedung ini. Sudah 32 tahun aku bekerja di sini sebelum menjadi pilotnya. Dan hingga hari ini, sudah lima belas tahun aku mengantar orang-orang ke angkasa. Pemilik apartemen memberiku pekerjaan remeh ini supaya aku tetap punya kesibukan sampai ajal menjemputku." Dia tersenyum sendiri. "Satu hal yang tidak di sadarinya, Tuhan memberiku begitu banyak perkara hebat untuk kucapai dalam hidup, dan saat ini, pencapaianku masih jauh dari selesai sehingga aku takkan _pernah_ meninggal."

Aku tertawa tanpa sadar ketika pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Kuraih gagang koper dan menoleh sekali lagi pada laki-laki tua itu sebelum masuk lift. "Siapa namamu?"

"Suho, tapi panggil saja aku Cap," sahutnya. "Seperti yang lain."

"Kau punya tanda lahir, Cap?"

Dia menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Sepertinya pada kehidupan lampau aku terkena tembakan di bokong dan tewas gara-gara kehabisan darah."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan ke depan kening, memberinya hormat ala pilot. Aku masuk ke lift dan berbalik menghadap pintu yang terbuka, mengagumi kemewahan lobi. Gedung ini lebih mirip hotel bersejarah daripada kompleks apartemen, karena pilar-pilarnya besar dan lantainya terbuat dari pualam.

Ketika Chanyeol bilang aku boleh tinggal bersamanya sampai dapat pekerjaan, aku tidak tahu sama sekali ternyata hidupnya benar-benar mirip orang dewasa. Kupikir keadaannya pasti seperti terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya segera setelah aku lulus SMA, ketika Chanyeol pertama kali melakoni pekerjaan yang membutuhkan izin menerbangkan pesawat. Itu empat tahun dan satu kompleks apartemen kumuh dua lantai yang lalu. Seperti itulah bayanganku.

Tentu saja, aku tidak menyangka akan menjejakkan kaki di sepetak kompleks apartemen berlantai banyak di tengah kota San Fransisco.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke panel lift dan menekan tombol yang membawaku ke lantai delapan belas, setelah itu menatap dinding cermin yang melapisi lift. Aku menghabiskan seharian kemarin dan sebagian besar pagi ini mengemas semua harta benda dari apartemen lamaku di San Diego. Untunglah tidak banyak. Tapi, setelah hari ini menyetir sendirian sejauh delapan ratus kilometer, ekspresi kelelahan terlihat cukup jelas di pantulan wajahku. Rambutku kuikat menjadi sanggul longgar di puncak kepala dan kutahan dengan pensil karena aku tak bisa menemukan karet rambut ketika menyetir. Mataku yang biasanya berwarna cokelat _hazelnut_ , sewarna rambutku, saat ini kelihatan sepuluh kali lipat lebih gelap gara-gara kantong mata.

Aku merogoh tas tangan dan menemukan _ChapStick_ , berharap dapat menghidupkan rona bibirku sebelum kelihatan selelah bagian tubuhku yang lain. Pintu lift yang mulai menutup tahu tahu terbuka lagi. Seorang laki-laki berlari menuju lift, dan bersiap masuk sembari menoleh ke laki-laki tua itu. " _Thanks_ , Cap," katanya.

Aku tidak bisa melihat Cap dari dalam lift, tapi kudengar dia membalas dengan menggeramkan sesuatu. Dia tidak terkesan ingin bercakap-cakap ringan dengan laki-laki ini seperti yang dilakukannya padaku. Laki-laki yang bersamaku di lift usianya paling tua akhir dua puluhan. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku, dan aku tahu apa yang terlintas di benaknya, mengingat dia baru saja menyusupkan tangan kiri ke saku.

Tangan yang di jemarinya tersemat cincin kawin.

"Lantai sepuluh," katanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan. Matanya turun ke belahan dadaku yang mengintip sedikit dari potongan leher blus, setelah itu dia melihat koper di sebelahku. Aku menekan tombol untuk lantai sepuluh. _Seharusnya aku pakai sweater._

"Pindahan?" tanyanya, terang-terangan menatap blusku lagi.

Aku mengangguk, meskipun tak yakin laki-laki itu melihat anggukanku, karena matanya tidak tertuju ke area di dekat wajahku.

"Lantai berapa?"

 _Oh, tidak._ Aku mengulurkan tangan ke samping dan menutup semua angka di panel dengan dua tangan untuk menyembunyikan angka delapan belas yang menyala, setelah itu menekan semua tombol di antara angka sepuluh dan delapan belas. Laki-laki itu menatap panel dengan bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutku.

Dia tertawa.

Dia mengira aku bercanda.

Dia melengkungkan alis hitamnya yang lebat. Alis yang indah. Alis indah yang menempel di wajah indah, yang menempel di kepala indah, dan menempel di tubuh yang indah.

Tubuh laki-laki yang _sudah menikah._

Ah, sial.

Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar menggoda setelah melihatku mengamatinya—meskipun alasanku mengamatinya tidak sama dengan alasan yang ada di pikirannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa kali tubuh itu menindih tubuh perempuan lain yang bukan istrinya.

Aku jadi kasihan pada istrinya.

Dia menatap belahan dadaku lagi ketika lift tiba di lantai sepuluh. "Aku bisa membantumu membawakan itu," katanya sambil mengangguk ke arah koperku.

Suaranya bagus. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak gadis yang terpukau dengan suaranya. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangan ke panel angka, dengan berani menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu.

Aku membalas tatapannya sambil menekan tombol buka. "Aku menahannya untukmu."

Dia mengangguk seolah mengerti, tapi di matanya masih terlihat kilatan nakal yang menguatkan rasa tidak sukaku padanya. Dia keluar dari lift dan berbalik menghadapku sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Sampai bertemu nanti," katanya, bersamaan dengan pintu lift menutup.

Aku mengernyit, tak nyaman mendapati dua orang yang berinteraksi denganku sejak memasuki gedung apartemen ini sudah tahu siapa aku.

Aku tetap sendirian ketika lift berhenti di tiap-tiap lantai hingga akhirnya tiba di lantai delapan belas. Aku keluar, mengambil ponsel dari saku, lalu membuka pesan pesanku dengan Chanyeol, sebab aku tidak ingat nomor apartemennya. Entah itu 1816 atau 1814.

Atau malah 1826?

Aku berhenti di nomor 1814. Ada orang pingsan di lantai lorong, dan orang itu bersandar ke pintu nomor 1816.

 _Kumohon, jangan 1816._

Aku menemukan pesan yang kucari di ponselku, dan meringis. Nomor 1816.

 _Tentu saja 1816._

Aku berjalan lambat-lambat ke pintu, berharap tidak membangunkan laki-laki itu. Dia pingsan dengan kaki terkangkang, punggungnya bersandar ke pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Dagunya menempel ke dada, dan dia mengorok.

"Permisi," kataku, suaraku hanya sedikit lebih kuat daripada bisikan.

Laki-laki itu bergeming.

Aku mengangkat kaki dan menyodok bahunya. "Aku mau masuk ke apartemen ini."

Laki-laki itu bergerak, perlahan membuka mata dan menatap langsung ke kakiku.

Matanya sejajar lututku, dan alisnya bertaut ketika dia perlahan mencondongkan tubuh dengan wajah berkerut dalam. Dia mengangkat satu tangan dan menusuk lututku dengan jemari, seperti orang yang belum pernah melihat lutut. Kemudian dia menurunkan tangan, memejamkan mata, dan kembali tidur bersandar di pintu.

 _Bagus._

Chanyeol baru pulang besok, jadi kutekan nomor teleponnya untuk mencari tahu apakah laki-laki di pintu ini seseorang yang perlu kukhawatirkan.

"Jongin?" sapa Chanyeol, menjawab panggilan tanpa mengucap kan halo.

"Yap," sahutku. "Aku tiba di apartemenmu dengan selamat, tapi tidak bisa masuk karena ada laki-laki mabuk yang pingsan di pintumu. Ada saran?"

"Delapan belas enam belas?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau yakin apartemennya benar?"

"Yakin sekali."

"Kau yakin laki-laki itu mabuk?"

"Yakin sekali."

"Aneh," kata Chanyeol. "Dia pakai baju apa?"

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu dia pakai baju apa?"

"Kalau dia pakai seragam pilot, kemungkinan dia tinggal di gedung itu. Kompleks apartemen itu bekerja sama dengan maskapai kami."

Laki-laki di pintu ini tidak memakai seragam apa pun, tapi mau tak mau aku memperhatikan bagaimana celana jins dan kaus hitamnya melekat pas di tubuh.

"Tidak pakai seragam," sahutku.

"Bisa tidak kau melewati dia tanpa membangunkannya.?"

"Harus kugeser dulu. Kalau langsung kubuka pintunya, nanti dia tertelentang ke dalam."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik ketika berpikir. "Turunlah dan minta bantuan Cap," katanya. "Aku sudah memberitahunya kau akan datang malam ini. Cap bisa menemanimu menunggu sampai kau masuk apartemen."

Aku menghela napas. Aku sudah menyetir selama enam jam, dan turun lagi ke lantai dasar bukan sesuatu yang rasanya ingin kulakukan saat ini. Aku juga menghela napas karena Cap orang terakhir yang kemungkinan bisa menolongku mengatasi situasi ini.

"Jangan tutup teleponnya sampai aku masuk apartemenmu."

Aku lebih menyukai rencanaku. Kukepit ponselku di antara telinga dan bahu, lalu kurogoh tas tangan untuk mengambil kunci yang dikirimkan Chanyeol padaku. Kumasukkan kunci itu ke lubang dan mulai membuka pintu, laki-laki mabuk itu ikut jatuh sesenti demi sesenti seiring pintu terbuka. Dia mengerang, tapi matanya tetap terpejam.

"Sayang sekali dia mabuk," kataku pada Chanyeol. "Wajahnya lumayan."

"Jongin, masuk sajalah dan kunci pintu supaya teleponnya bisa kututup."

Aku memutar bola mata. Chanyeol masih kakakku yang suka memerintah, seperti biasanya. Aku tahu pindah ke apartemennya takkan bagus untuk hubungan kami mengingat bagaimana sikapnya yang seperti ayah padaku ketika usia kami lebih muda. Tapi, aku tak sempat mencari pekerjaan, menemukan apartemen sendiri, dan hidup mandiri sebelum kuliah baruku dimulai, jadi aku hanya punya sedikit pilihan.

Meskipun begitu, aku berharap hubunganku dan Chanyeol sekarang akan berbeda. Dia kini 25 tahun, aku 23, jadi jika hubungan kami tak bisa lebih akur daripada ketika masa kecil, banyak sekali yang harus kami bereskan sebagai orang dewasa.

Kurasa sebagian besar hasilnya tergantung pada Chanyeol dan apakah sifatnya sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali kami tinggal serumah. Chanyeol keberatan dengan semua cowok yang kukencani, semua temanku, semua pilihan yang kuambil—bahkan kampus yang ingin kumasuki. Bukan berarti aku pernah ambil pusing pada pendapatnya. Terpisah jarak dan waktu sepertinya berhasil membuat kakakku itu berhenti merecoki hidupku selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tapi pindah ke apartemennya akan menjadi ujian paling berat bagi kesabaran kami berdua.

Aku menyelempangkan tas tangan ke bahu, tapi malah tersangkut di gagang koper, jadi kubiarkan tas itu terjatuh ke lantai. Tangan kiriku terus memegang erat kenop sambil menahan pintu tetap tertutup supaya laki-laki itu tidak terbanting ke dalam apartemen. Aku menggunakan kaki untuk menahan bahunya, mendorongnya menjauh dari tengah pintu.

Laki-laki itu bergeming.

"Chanyeol, dia sangat berat. Aku terpaksa menutup telepon dulu supaya bisa menggunakan dua tangan."

"Jangan ditutup. Masukkan saja ponselmu ke saku, tapi jangan tutup."

Aku menurunkan tatapan ke blus kedodoran dan celana ketat yang kupakai. "Bajuku tidak ada sakunya. Kalau begitu, ke dalam bra saja."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tersedak ketika aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan menyelipkannya ke balik bra. Setelah itu aku mencabut kunci dari lubang dan menjatuhkannya ke tas, tapi meleset dan kuncinya malah jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk mencengkeram laki-laki itu supaya bisa menyingkirkannya dari depan pintu.

"Baiklah, Sobat," kataku, berjuang keras menariknya menjauh dari pintu. "Aku menyesal mengganggu tidur siangmu, tapi aku harus masuk apartemen ini."

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyandarkan dia ke bingkai pintu supaya tidak terjerembap lagi ke dalam apartemen, setelah itu, kudorong daun pintu lebih lebar dan berbalik mengambil barang barangku.

Kemudian ada yang mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku.

Aku langsung membeku.

Aku menurunkan tatapan.

"Lepaskan aku!" seruku sambil menendang tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku dengan begitu kuat sampai-sampai aku cukup yakin kulitku akan memar. Laki-laki mabuk itu mendongak padaku, cengkeramannya yang kuat membuatku terjatuh ke belakang ketika mencoba menarik kaki.

"Aku harus masuk ke sana," gumam laki-laki itu bersamaan dengan bokongku mencium lantai. Dia berusaha mendorong pintu apartemen dengan tangan satu lagi, dan perbuatannya itu seketika membuatku panik. Aku menarik kaki sambil berjuang masuk, dan tangan laki-laki itu ikut terseret ke dalam. Kugunakan kakiku yang bebas untuk menendang pintu agar tertutup, membuat daun pintu terbanting keras dan menjepit pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu.

"Berengsek!" tukasnya. Dia mencoba menarik kembali tangannya ke lorong, tapi kakiku masih menekan pintu. Aku mengendurkan tekanan secukupnya agar dia bisa menarik tangan, setelah itu aku langsung menendang pintu hingga tertutup sepenuhnya. Aku bangkit dan mengunci pintu, mengunci _deadbolt_ , lalu memasang rantai pintu, secepat yang kubisa.

Begitu debaran jantungku mereda, jantungku mulai berteriak-teriak padaku.

Benar-benar berteriak.

Dengan suara berat laki-laki.

Jantungku seperti berteriak, "Jongin! Jongin!"

 _Chanyeol._

Aku segera menurunkan tatapan ke dada dan menarik ponselku dari bra, lalu mengangkatnya ke telinga.

"Jongin! Jawab aku!"

Aku meringis, lalu menjauhkan ponsel beberapa sentimeter dari telinga. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku, terengah-engah. "Aku sudah di dalam. Pintu sudah kukunci."

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Chanyeol, terdengar lega. "Kau hampir membuatku mati ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia mencoba ikut masuk. Tapi aku sudah mengunci pintu." Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan berjalan belum sampai tiga langkah ketika tiba-tiba terhenti.

 _Bagus sekali, Jongin._

Aku berbalik dengan gerakan lambat ke pintu setelah menyadari apa yang kulakukan.

"Hmm, Chanyeol?" aku terdiam sesaat. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan di luar. Aku mau saja mengambilnya, tapi entah kenapa laki-laki mabuk itu berpikir dia harus masuk apartemenmu, jadi tidak mungkin pintunya kubuka lagi. Ada saran?"

Chanyeol diam selama beberapa detik. "Barang apa yang ketinggalan di lorong?"

Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi tetap kulakukan. "Koperku."

"Astaga, Jongim," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Dan… tasku."

"Kenapa _tas_ mu bisa ada di luar?"

"Sepertinya aku juga meninggalkan kunci apartemenmu di lantai lorong."

Chanyeol tidak mengomentari pemberitahuanku yang terakhir. Dia hanya mengerang. "Aku akan menelepon Sehun untuk mengecek apakah dia sudah pulang. Beri aku waktu dua menit."

"Tunggu. Siapa Sehun?"

"Dia tinggal di seberang lorong. Apa pun yang kaulakukan, jangan buka pintu sampai aku menelepon kembali."

Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan, dan aku bersandar di pintunya.

Aku tinggal di San Fransisco baru tiga puluh menit, tapi sudah membuat Chanyeol kesal. Yah, itu tebakanku. Aku beruntung jika Chanyeol masih mengizinkanku tinggal di apartemennya sampai aku dapat pekerjaan. Semoga saja tidak lama lagi, mengingat aku sudah mengajukan tiga lamaran untuk posisi perawat berijazah di rumah sakit terdekat. Itu bisa berarti aku harus bekerja pada malam hari, akhir pekan, atau keduanya, tapi akan kuterima pekerjaan apa pun yang bisa kudapat jika itu membuatku tidak perlu mengorbankan tabungan untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

Ponselku berdering. Aku menyapukan ibu jari ke layar, lalu menjawab. "Hei."

"Jongin?"

"Yap," sahutku, dalam hati penasaran mengapa Chanyeol selalu bertanya dulu apakah yang menjawab aku. _Dia_ _kan_ menelepon _ku_ , memangnya siapa lagi yang akan menjawab dan punya suara persis seperti aku?

"Aku berhasil menghubungi Sehun."

"Bagus. Apa dia akan membantuku mengambil barang?"

"Tidak persis begitu," sahut Chanyeol. "Justru aku yang butuh bantuan besar darimu."

Aku kembali menyandarkan kepala ke pintu. Aku punya firasat beberapa bulan ke depan akan penuh dengan permintaan tolong yang tidak menyenangkan, karena Chanyeol tahu dia memberiku bantuan penting dengan mengizinkanku tinggal di sini. Mencuci piring? Tentu saja. Mencuci pakaiannya? Sudah pasti. Berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan? Sudah jelas.

"Kau butuh apa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya Sehun yang butuh bantuanmu."

"Tetanggamu?" Aku terdiam ketika mengerti apa permintaan Chanyeol, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Chanyeol, tolong jangan bilang orang yang kau hubungi untuk melindungiku dari laki-laki mabuk di luar _justru_ laki-laki mabuk itu sendiri."

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Bukalah kuncinya dan biarkan Sehun masuk. Biarkan dia tidur di sofa. Aku pulang pagi-pagi besok. Setelah mabuknya hilang, Sehun pasti tahu dia ada di mana, dan dia akan langsung pulang."

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Kompleks apartemen macam apa yang kau tinggali ini? Apa aku perlu menyiapkan diri diraba-raba orang mabuk setiap kali pulang kemari?"

Terjadi jeda panjang. "Sehun merabamu?"

" _Meraba_ mungkin terlalu pedas. Tapi yang jelas dia sempat mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Lakukan ini untukku, Jongin. Telepon aku setelah kau membawa masuk dia dan barang-barangmu."

"Baik." Aku mengerang, tapi menangkap kekhawatiran dalam nada suara kakakku.

Aku memutus percakapan dengan Chanyeol, lalu membuka pintu. Laki-laki mabuk itu terjerembap dengan menindih bahu, ponselnya terlepas dari pegangan dan mendarat ke lantai di dekat kepalanya. Aku membalik laki-laki itu hingga telentang dan menatapnya. Dia membuka mata sedikit dan mencoba menatapku, tapi kelopak matanya segera menutup lagi.

"Kau bukan Chanyeol," gumamnya.

"Bukan. Memang bukan. Aku tetangga barumu, dan sepertinya kau bakal berutang gula sedikitnya lima puluh cangkir takar padaku."

Aku mengangkat laki-laki itu dengan menarik bahunya, mencoba membantunya duduk, tapi gagal. Menurutku dia tidak bisa duduk. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa sampai semabuk ini?

Kupegang kedua tangannya dan kuseret dia ke apartemen sesenti demi sesenti, aku berhenti setelah tubuhnya masuk cukup jauh sehingga aku bisa menutup pintu. Aku mengambil semua barangku yang tertinggal di luar apartemen, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Aku mengambil bantal sofa, mengangkat kepala laki-laki itu, dan menggulingkannya hingga berbaring miring untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau dia muntah ketika tidur.

Hanya sejauh itu bantuan yang didapatkannya dariku.

Setelah laki-laki itu tidur pulas di tengah lantai ruang tamu, aku meninggalkan dia dan melihat-lihat apartemen.

Ukuran ruang tamunya saja cukup untuk memuat tiga ruang tamu apartemen terakhir Chanyeol. Ruang makannya membuka ke ruang tamu tapi dapurnya dipisahkan dari ruang tamu dengan sekat separuh tembok. Ada beberapa lukisan modern di sana; sofa-sofa mewah empuk berwarna cokelat muda serasi dengan lukisan-lukisan berwarna cerahnya. Terakhir kali kami serumah, kakakku itu hanya memiliki bangku _futon_ , kursi _beanbag_ , dan dindingnya ditempeli poster-poster model.

Kurasa, akhirnya kakakku dewasa juga.

"Sungguh mengesankan, Chanyeol," kataku keras-keras ketika berjalan dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain sambil menyalakan semua lampu, memeriksa tempat yang baru saja resmi menjadi rumah sementaraku. Aku agak benci apartemen ini bagus, karena itu akan membuatku lebih sulit memiliki keinginan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri setelah uang tabunganku cukup.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ada sederet bumbu dapur di rak pintunya, sekotak _pizza_ yang tidak habis di rak tengah, dan galon susu kosong mendekam di rak paling atas.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak punya bahan makanan. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya berubah _seratus persen._

Aku mengambil air botolan dan keluar dari dapur untuk melanjutkan mencari kamar yang akan kutempati hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Ada dua kamar tidur, jadi aku memilih yang bukan kamar Chanyeol dan meletakkan koperku di ranjang. Aku punya kira-kira tiga koper lagi dan paling sedikit enam kardus barang di mobil, belum ditambah pakaian yang digantung, tapi aku tidak berniat mengambil semua itu malam ini. Kata Chanyeol, dia pulang besok pagi, jadi biar saja itu menjadi tugasnya.

Aku mengganti pakaian dengan celana olahraga panjang dan _tank top_ , setelah itu menyikat gigi dan bersiap tidur. Biasanya, aku akan gugup jika ada orang tidak dikenal di apartemen yang kutempati, tapi aku punya firasat kali ini tidak perlu khawatir. Chanyeol takkan pernah memintaku menolong orang yang menurutnya akan menjadi ancaman bagiku dalam cara apa pun. Tapi itu membuatku bingung, sebab jika Sehun punya kebiasaan mabuk, kenapa Chanyeol memintaku membawa laki-laki itu masuk.

Kakakku itu tidak pernah memercayaiku berdekatan dengan laki-laki, dan aku menyalahkan Kris untuk itu. Kris pacar seriusku yang pertama ketika umurku lima belas tahun, dan dia sahabat Chanyeol. Saat itu umur Kris tujuh belas, dan aku naksir berat padanya sejak lama. Tentu saja, aku dan teman-temanku naksir berat pada sebagian besar teman Chanyeol, semata-mata karena usia mereka lebih tua daripada kami.

Kris berkunjung hampir setiap akhir pekan untuk menginap di tempat Chanyeol, dan kami selalu berhasil mencari cara untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan setiap kali Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan. Satu aksi berlanjut ke aksi lain, dan setelah beberapa kali akhir pekan berhubungan secara diam-diam, Kris memberitahuku dia ingin meresmikan hubungan kami. Masalah yang tidak bisa diterawang Kris adalah seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol ketika dia membuatku patah hati.

Dan, yah, Kris memang membuatku patah hati, patah sejadi-jadinya yang dapat dialami hati gadis lima belas tahun setelah berpacaran diam-diam selama dua minggu. Ternyata, ketika dua minggu berkencan denganku, Kris juga resmi mengencani beberapa gadis lain. Saat Chanyeol tahu, persahabatan mereka berakhir, dan semua teman Chanyeol mendapat peringatan untuk tidak boleh mendekatiku. Aku hampir mustahil berkencan sewaktu di SMA, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol lulus. Tetapi bahkan setelah itu, cowok-cowok sudah mendengar cerita mengerikan tersebut dan berusaha jauh-jauh dari _adik_ _Chanyeol_.

Meskipun aku benci perlakuan Chanyeol saat itu, kali ini aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sejak SMA, sudah cukup banyak aku menjalin hubungan asmara yang keliru. Aku tinggal serumah dengan pacar terakhirku selama lebih dari setahun sebelum kami menyadari kami menginginkan dua hal yang berbeda dalam hidup ini. Dia ingin aku di rumah saja, sedangkan aku ingin berkarier.

Sekarang, di sinilah aku—mengejar gelar S2 keperawatan dan berusaha semampuku untuk tidak menjalin asmara. Barangkali tinggal bersama Chanyeol bukan keputusan buruk.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mematikan lampu, tapi ketika membelok di sudut, langkahku seketika terhenti.

Sehun bukan saja sudah bangkit dari lantai, sekarang dia ada di dapur, kepalanya menindih tangannya yang dilipat di permukaan konter. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggiran bangku tinggi, tampak bisa jatuh sewaktu waktu. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia tidur lagi atau sekadar mencoba memulihkan kesadaran.

"Sehun?"

Dia tidak bergerak ketika kupanggil, jadi aku menghampirinya dan dengan lembut mengguncang bahunya agar dia bangun. Begitu jemariku meremas bahunya, Sehun terkesiap dan langsung duduk tegak seolah aku membangunkannya di tengah-tengah mimpi.

Barangkali mimpi buruk.

Sehun seketika meluncur turun dari bangku dan berdiri dengan kaki goyah. Tubuhnya mulai berayun ayun, jadi aku melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku dan mencoba membawanya berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Kita ke sofa, Sobat."

Sehun menjatuhkan kepala di sisi kepalaku dan berjalan terhuyung bersamaku, membuatku semakin sulit menopangnya agar tetap tegak. "Namaku bukan Sobat," katanya dengan suara melantur. "Namaku Sehun."

Kami berhasil tiba di depan sofa, dan aku melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bahuku. "Oke, Sehun. Atau siapa pun namamu. Tidurlah"

Sehun ambruk ke sofa, tapi tanpa melepaskan bahuku. Aku terjatuh bersamanya dan buru-buru berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Luhan, jangan," kata Sehun dengan suara memohon sambil memegang tanganku, mencoba menarikku ke sofa bersamanya.

"Namaku bukan Luhan," kataku sambil berusaha membebaskan tangan dari cengkeramannya yang sekuat besi. "Namaku Jongin." Entah untuk apa aku menjelaskan siapa namaku, karena tidak mungkin Sehun masih ingat percakapan ini besok. Aku berjalan ke tempat bantal sofa tergeletak di lantai dan memungutnya.

Aku berhenti sebelum menyerahkan bantal pada Sehun, karena sekarang dia berbaring miring dengan menekan wajah ke dudukan sofa. Dia mencengkeram sofa begitu kuat hingga buku jemarinya memutih. Awalnya, aku mengira Sehun akan muntah, ternyata dugaanku salah besar.

Dia bukan mau _muntah_.

Dia _menangis_.

Menangis tersedu sedu.

Begitu tersedu sedunya hingga bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Aku tidak mengenal laki-laki ini, tapi keterpurukannya yang begitu nyata menjadi pemandangan yang berat untuk kusaksikan. Aku menatap lorong, lalu kembali menatap Sehun, dalam hati bertanya apakah sebaiknya kubiarkan saja dia sendirian dan memberinya privasi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin terbelit masalah hidup orang lain. Sejauh ini aku berhasil menghindari sebagian besar bentuk drama yang terjadi di lingkaran pertemananku, dan aku yakin sekali tak ingin terlibat dalam drama apa pun sekarang. Naluri awalku adalah menjauh saja, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan simpati yang ganjil pada Sehun. Kesakitannya kelihatan tidak dibuat-buat dan bukan sekadar karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol.

Aku menurunkan tubuh hingga berlutut di depan Sehun, kemudian menyentuh bahunya. "Sehun?"

Sehun menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu perlahan mengangkat wajah untuk menatapku. Matanya terbuka hanya segaris dan warnanya sangat merah. Entah karena menangis atau pengaruh alkohol. "Aku menyesal, Luhan," katanya sambil mengangkat satu tangan padaku. Tangannya memegang tengkukku dan dia menarikku ke arahnya, membenamkan wajah ke ceruk antara leher dan bahuku. "Aku sungguh menyesal."

Aku tidak tahu siapa Luhan atau apa yang dilakukan Sehun terhadapnya, tapi jika Sehun terluka sedalam ini, aku bergidik membayangkan seperti apa perasaan _perempuan itu_. Aku sempat tergoda untuk mencari ponsel Sehun dan menelepon Luhan supaya dia bisa datang untuk memperbaiki keadaan ini. Tapi aku malah mendorong Sehun dengan lembut supaya kembali berbaring di sofa. Aku meletakkan bantal dan memaksanya merebahkan kepala. "Tidurlah, Sehun," kataku lembut.

Mata Sehun sarat ekspresi terluka ketika dia merebahkan kepala ke bantal. "Kau sangat membenciku," katanya saat meraih tanganku. Matanya memejam lagi, lalu dia mengembuskan napas berat.

Aku menatap Sehun tanpa bicara, membiarkannya memegang tanganku hingga dia tenang, tidak bergerak, dan air matanya tak lagi menetes. Setelah itu aku melepaskan tangan darinya, tapi tetap di sebelahnya beberapa menit lagi.

Meskipun tertidur, entah bagaimana dia masih tampak sedih. Alisnya bertaut, napasnya tidak teratur, tidak kunjung berganti menjadi pola yang tenang.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat bekas luka samar yang tidak rata, sepanjang kira-kira sepuluh sentimeter, yang melintang tanpa terputus di sepanjang sisi kanan rahangnya. Bekas luka itu berhenti lima sentimeter sebelum mencapai bibir. Aku merasakan dorongan ganjil untuk menyentuh bekas luka itu dan menyusurinya dengan jemari, alih-alih melakukan itu, tanganku naik ke rambut Sehun. Rambutnya pendek di kiri dan kanan, agak panjang di puncak kepala, warnanya campuran sempurna antara cokelat dan pirang. Aku membelai rambut Sehun, menenteramkannya, meskipun siapa tahu dia tidak layak mendapatkannya.

Laki-laki ini mungkin saja pantas merasakan semua penyesalan atas apa pun perbuatannya pada Luhan, tapi setidaknya dia menyesal. Dan aku menghargainya untuk itu.

Apa pun yang dilakukannya terhadap Luhan, setidaknya dia cukup mencintai perempuan itu hingga dapat menyesal.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	2. Ugly Love : Ch 2

**_proudly present :_**

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 **A** ku membuka pintu kantor tata usaha sambil membawa daftar presensi ke meja sekretaris. Sebelum aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke kelas, sekretaris menghentikanku dengan mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kau masuk kelas Inggris senior yang diajar Mr. Park, bukan, Sehun?"

"Yap," aku menyahut pertanyaan Mrs. Hwang. "Ingin kubawakan sesuatu untuknya?"

Telepon di meja Mrs. Hwang berdering, dan dia mengangguk sambil mengangkat gagang telepon. Dia menutup corong bicara dengan tangan. "Tunggu kira-kira satu dua menit lagi," katanya sambil mengangguk ke kantor kepala sekolah. "Kita mendapat murid perempuan baru, dia juga masuk kelas Mr. Park. Aku ingin kau mengantarnya ke kelas."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengenyakkan tubuh di kursi dekat pintu. Aku mengedarkan pandang ke kantor tata usaha dan menyadari selama tiga tahun di SMA, ini pertama kalinya aku duduk di kursi kantor tata usaha. Berarti aku sukses melewati empat tahun tanpa diminta menghadap ke kantor.

Ibuku pasti bangga mengetahui hal itu, meskipun itu membuatku sedikit kecewa pada diri sendiri. Mendapat hukuman sesuatu yang seharusnya dialami setiap murid laki-laki di SMA, paling sedikit satu kali. Tetapi, aku masih memiliki sisa tahun seniorku untuk merasakan pengalaman itu, jadi masih ada harapan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, dalam hati berharap Mrs. Hwang melihat dan memutuskan untuk menampar wajahku dengan surat berisi hukuman. Ketika aku mendongak padanya, Mrs. Hwang masih berbicara di telepon, tapi tatapan kami bertemu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris.

Aku menggeleng-geleng kecewa lalu membuka ponsel untuk mengirim pesan pada Ian. Tak butuh banyak usaha untuk membuat gembira orang di tempat ini, karena tidak pernah terjadi hal baru.

 **.**

 _Aku : Hari ini. Ada murid cewek baru mendaftar di kelas senior._

 _Chen : Hot tidak?_

 _Aku : Belum ketemu. Sebentar lagi menemaninya ke kelas._

 _Chen : Ambil fotonya kalau hot._

 _Aku : Siap. BTW, tahun ini berapa kali kau kena setrap?_

 _Ian : Dua kali. Kenapa? Kau berbuat apa?_

 **.**

 _Dua kali?_ Yeah, aku memang perlu memberontak sebelum lulus. Setidaknya, tahun ini aku harus terlambat mengumpulkan tugas sekolah.

Menyedihkan memang.

Pintu kantor kepala sekolah kemudian terbuka, kututup ponsel dan kuselipkan ke dalam saku. Kemudian aku mendongak.

Dan aku tidak pernah mau menurunkan tatapan lagi.

"Sehun akan mengantarmu ke kelas Mr. Park, Luhan." Mrs. Hwang menunjuk ke arahku, dan gadis bernama Luhan itu mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

Seketika aku menyadari keberadaan kakiku dan ketidakmampuannya untuk berdiri.

Bibirku lupa caranya berbicara.

Tanganku lupa caranya mengulur untuk memperkenalkan orang yang menjadi tempatnya menempel.

Jantungku lupa caranya menunggu dan berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, sebelum memulai mencakar-cakar dadaku, seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, untuk keluar dan menemuinya.

Luhan.

Luhan.

Luhan, Luhan, Luhan.

Dia laksana puisi.

Bagaikan prosa, surat cinta, dan lirik lagu, yang mengalir menuruni tengah-tengah halaman.

 _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan._

Kuulang namanya berkali kali di kepalaku, karena aku yakin itulah nama gadis berikutnya yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Aku berdiri tiba-tiba. Berjalan ke arahnya.

Aku mungkin tersenyum, pura-pura tidak terpesona oleh mata hijau yang kuharap suatu hari nanti tersenyum hanya untukku. Atau rambut semerah jantungku yang kelihatannya tak pernah diutak-atik sejak Tuhan menciptakannya secara khusus sambil memikirkan dia.

Aku bicara padanya.

Aku memberitahunya namaku Sehun.

Aku mengajaknya agar mengikutiku dan aku akan menunjukkan jalan ke kelas Mr. Park.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat karena dia belum berbicara, tapi anggukannya hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah dikatakan seorang gadis padaku.

Aku bertanya dari mana asalnya, dan dia menjawab Arizona.

"Phoenix," katanya lebih spesifik.

Aku tidak bertanya alasannya pindah ke California, tapi aku memberitahunya ayahku sering pergi berbisnis ke Phoenix karena memiliki beberapa gedung di kota itu.

Luhan tersenyum.

Aku memberitahunya aku belum pernah ke Phoenix, tapi suatu hari nanti aku ingin ke sana.

Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Sepertinya dia berkata Phoenix kota menyenangkan, tapi sulit bagiku memahami kata-katanya ketika yang kudengar di kepalaku hanya namanya.

Luhan.

 _Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan._

Senyumannya membuatku ingin terus mengoceh, jadi aku mengajukan pertanyaan lagi ketika kami melewati kelas Mr. Park.

Kami terus berjalan.

Luhan terus berbicara, karena aku terus mengajukan pertanyaan.

Dia mengangguk sedikit.

Dia menjawab sedikit.

Dia menyanyi sedikit.

Setidaknya, dia terdengar seperti menyanyi.

Kami tiba di ujung lorong, persis ketika dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sepertinya harapan bahwa dia akan menyukai sekolah ini karena dia belum siap pindah dari Phoenix.

Dia tidak terlihat gembira karena harus pindah.

Tapi dia tidak tahu betapa gembiranya hatiku karena dia pindah kemari.

"Di mana kelas Mr. Park?" tanyanya.

Kupandangi lekat-lekat bibir yang baru mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Bibir Luhan tidak simetris. Bibir atasnya lebih tipis daripada bibir bawah, tapi orang takkan tahu jika dia tidak berbicara. Ketika kata demi kata terucap dari sana, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kata-kata terdengar lebih merdu jika keluar dari bibirnya daripada dari bibir orang lain.

Lalu _mata_ nya. Tidak mungkin mata Luhan tidak melihat dunia dengan lebih cantik dan lebih damai daripada semua mata orang lain.

Aku menatapnya beberapa detik lagi; setelah itu menunjuk ke belakang dan memberitahu kelas Mr. Park sudah lewat.

Rona merah muda di pipi Luhan semakin merah, seolah pengakuanku memengaruhi perasaannya seperti dia memengaruhi perasaanku.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

Aku mengangguk ke arah kelas Mr. Park.

Kami pun berjalan ke arah itu.

 _Luhan._

 _Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, Luhan._

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya dan memberitahu Mr. Park bahwa Luhan murid baru di sekolah ini. Aku juga ingin menambahkan, untuk semua murid laki-laki di kelas ini, Luhan bukan milik mereka.

 _Luhan milikku._

Tapi, aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tidak perlu, karena satu-satunya yang perlu menyadari bahwa aku menginginkan Luhan adalah _Luhan_.

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum lagi, duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong, di seberang kelas.

Matanya memberitahuku bahwa dia tahu dirinya milikku.

Hanya masalah waktu.

Aku ingin mengirim SMS pada Chen dan memberitahunya murid baru itu tidak hot. Aku ingin mengatakan pada Chen bahwa murid baru itu sepanas gunung berapi, tapi Chen pasti menertawakan hal itu.

Sebaliknya, aku malah diam-diam mengambil foto Luhan dari tempat dudukku.

Aku mengirim foto itu pada Chen disertai pesan berbunyi, "Dia akan mengandung semua bayiku."

Mr. Park memulai pelajaran.

Oh Sehun kini terobsesi.

 **.**

 **A** ku bertemu Luhan pada hari Senin.

Sekarang Jumat.

Aku belum mengobrol dengannya sejak hari kami bertemu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Kami satu kelas dalam tiga mata pelajaran. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, Luhan tersenyum padaku seolah ingin aku bicara padanya. Setiap kali berhasil memompa keberanian, aku kemudian membujuk diri agar mengurungkan niat.

Padahal biasanya aku percaya diri.

Lalu Luhan muncul.

Aku memberi diriku kesempatan hingga hari ini. Jika hari ini tidak juga berhasil menghimpun keberanian, aku akan memasrahkan satu-satunya kesempatanku dengan Luhan. Gadis seperti Luhan takkan lama tanpa pasangan.

Itu kalau dia belum punya pasangan.

Aku tak tahu kisah hidupnya atau apakah dia terikat dengan pemuda lain di Phoenix, hanya ada satu cara untuk mencari tahu.

Aku berdiri di sebelah loker Luhan, menunggunya. Dia keluar dari kelas dan tersenyum padaku. Aku menyapa "hai" ketika Luhan berjalan ke lokernya. Aku lagi-lagi melihat perubahan samar pada warna kulitnya. Aku suka pemandangan itu. Aku bertanya bagaimana minggu pertamanya.

Luhan menjawab baik-baik saja. Aku bertanya apakah dia sudah memiliki teman, Luhan mengedikkan bahu sambil menjawab, "Beberapa."

Aku mengendus aroma tubuhnya, dengan gerakan tidak kentara.

Tapi dia menyadari hal itu.

Jadi, kukatakan padanya bahwa dia wangi.

Dia menjawab, "Terima kasih."

Aku menekan bunyi jantungku yang menggedor-gedor gendang telinga. Aku melupakan lapisan air yang terbentuk di telapak tanganku. Aku menenggelamkan nama Luhan, padahal aku ingin mengucapkannya kuat-kuat, berulang kali. Aku mengenyahkan semua itu dan terus menatapnya ketika bertanya apakah dia mau keluar denganku.

Aku menghalau semua itu dan memberi Luhan kesempatan merespons, karena hanya itu yang kuinginkan.

Aku hanya menginginkan anggukan. Jawaban yang tak membutuhkan kata-kata.

Atau sekadar senyuman?

Tapi dia tidak mengangguk.

Dia sudah punya rencana malam ini.

Semua hal tadi kembali padaku dengan kekuatan sepuluh kali lipat, tumpah ruah seperti darah sementara aku bendungannya.

Debaran jantungku, telapak tangan yang berkeringat, nama Luhan, kegelisahan baru yang tidak pernah kutahu ternyata ada, membenamkan diri di dadaku. Semua itu mengambil alih dan terasa seolah membangun tembok di sekeliling Luhan.

"Tapi besok aku tidak sibuk," katanya, merobohkan tembok itu dengan kata-katanya.

Aku menyisihkan tempat untuk kata-kata itu. Tempat yang luas.

Aku membiarkan kata-kata itu menyerbuku. Aku menyerap kata-kata itu seperti spons. Aku memetik kata-kata itu di udara dan menelannya.

"Besok juga boleh," kataku. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

"Berapa nomormu? Aku akan meneleponmu."

Luhan memberitahuku nomornya.

Dia senang.

 _Dia_ senang.

Aku menyimpan nama dan nomor Luhan di ponselku, dan tahu nomor itu akan tersimpan di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan aku akan menghubungi nomor itu.

Benar-benar sering menghubunginya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	3. Ugly Love : Ch 3

**_proudly present :_**

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin**_ _ **.**_

 **B** iasanya jika aku terbangun, membuka mata, dan melihat ada laki-laki menatapku sengit dari pintu kamar, aku mungkin bakal menjerit. Aku bahkan bisa saja melemparkan barang-barang. Aku mungkin akan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci diri di sana.

Tapi, aku tidak melakukan satu pun hal itu.

Aku hanya balas menatap, lantaran bingung bagaimana mungkin laki-laki ini sama dengan laki-laki mabuk yang kemarin pingsan di lorong apartemen. Bagaimana mungkin ini laki-laki yang menangis hingga tertidur kemarin malam.

Pemuda ini membuatku gentar. Sebab dia tampak marah. Dia mengawasiku seolah aku harus menyampaikan permintaan maaf atau penjelasan padanya.

Tapi, dia jelas orang yang sama, karena jins dan kaus hitam yang dipakainya sama dengan yang dipakainya ketika tertidur kemarin malam. Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari penampilannya semalam dan pagi ini yaitu sekarang dia bisa berdiri tanpa dibantu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku, Jongin?"

Dia tahu namaku. Apakah dia tahu namaku karena Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa aku akan pindah kemari, atau karena dia ingat aku sudah memberitahunya kemarin malam? Aku berharap karena Chanyeol yang memberitahu, karena aku sungguh tidak ingin dia ingat soal semalam. Aku tiba-tiba malu, jangan-jangan dia ingat aku menenangkannya ketika dia menangis hingga tertidur.

Tapi, rupanya Sehun tak ingat sedikit pun tentang apa yang terjadi pada tangannya, jadi kuharap dia juga tidak ingat sedikit pun kejadian setelah itu.

Sehun bersandar di pintu kamarku sambil bersedekap. Sikapnya defensif, seolah akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian buruk yang dialaminya semalam. Aku berguling, masih belum puas tidur walau Sehun mengira aku berutang penjelasan padanya. Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala.

"Kunci pintu depan setelah kau keluar," kataku, berharap Sehun memahami isyarat halusku bahwa dia dipersilakan pulang ke tempatnya sekarang.

"Di mana ponselku?"

Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan mencoba menenggelamkan suara lembutnya yang menyusup ke telingaku dan menjalar ke setiap saraf di tubuhku, menghangatkan bagian-bagian tubuhku yang sepanjang malam gagal dihangatkan selimut tipis ini.

Aku mengingatkan diri bahwa pemilik suara menggairahkan itu sekarang berdiri di pintu, dengan kasar menuntut ini-itu tanpa menyadari bahwa aku menolongnya kemarin malam. Aku ingin tahu di mana ucapan _Terima kasih_ yang menjadi hakku. Atau ucapan, _Hei, aku Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu._

Aku tidak mendapatkan satu pun itu dari laki-laki ini. Dia terlalu mencemaskan tangannya. Dan ternyata juga ponselnya. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri untuk peduli berapa banyak orang yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan akibat kecerobohannya semalam. Jika laki-laki ini dan tingkahnya itu akan menjadi tetanggaku selama beberapa bulan ke depan, sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku bersikap blakblakan saja padanya.

Aku melempar selimut dan berdiri, lalu berjalan ke pintu dan membalas tatapan Sehun. "Tolong mundur selangkah."

Yang mengejutkan, Sehun menurut. Kami terus bertatapan sampai pintu terbanting di depan wajahnya dan aku menatap bagian belakang pintu. Aku tersenyum, lalu kembali ke ranjang. Aku berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala.

Aku _menang._

Apa aku sudah bilang aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi?

Pintu kamarku terbuka lagi.

 _Terpentang lebar_ malah.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tukas Sehun.

Aku mengerang, lalu duduk di ranjang dan menatapnya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu lagi, masih menatapku seolah aku berhutang sesuatu padanya.

" _Kau_!" balasku.

Keterkejutan Sehun kelihatan tidak dibuat-buat ketika menyaksikan responsku yang kasar, dan itu sedikit membuatku merasa jahat, tapi _dia_ kan yang berengsek!

 _Menurutku._

Dia yang memulai.

 _Menurutku._

Dia menatapku tajam sejenak, lalu sedikit menunduk ke depan sambil melengkungkan satu alis.

"Apa kita…" Sehun menggerakkan telunjuk bolak-balik padaku dan pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah kita tidur bersama semalam? Apakah karena itu kau marah-marah?"

Aku tertawa ketika dugaan awalku terbukti.

 _Dia_ yang berengsek.

Oh, hebat. Aku bertetangga dengan laki-laki yang mabuk berat pada hari kerja dan membawa pulang begitu banyak perempuan sampai-sampai dia sendiri bahkan tak ingat berbuat apa dengan perempuan yang mana.

Aku membuka bibir untuk menjawab tapi batal begitu mendengar bunyi pintu apartemen ditutup dan seruan Chanyeol.

"Jongin?"

Aku langsung melompat dan berlari ke pintu, tapi Sehun masih berdiri menghalangi sambil menatapku galak, menanti jawabanku. Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus untuk memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan, tapi matanya membuatku goyah sesaat.

Sehun memiliki mata biru paling jernih yang pernah kulihat. Matanya tidak lagi merah dan sayu seperti kemarin malam, birunya begitu muda sehingga hampir seperti tak berwarna. Aku terus memandangi mata itu, setengah berharap akan melihat ombak jika kutatap dari jarak cukup dekat. Aku ingin mengatakan mata Sehun sebiru laut di Kepulauan Karibia, tapi aku belum pernah ke Karibia, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikannya juga.

Sehun mengerjap. Kerjapannya menyeretku menjauh dari Karibia dan kembali ke San Fransisco. Kembali ke kamar tidurku. Kembali ke pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukan Sehun sebelum Chanyeol memasuki pintu depan.

"Aku tidak yakin yang kita lakukan semalam bisa disebut _tidur bersama_ ," bisikku.

Aku menatap Sehun tajam, menunggunya menyingkir dari jalanku.

Sehun berdiri semakin tegak, memasang tembok pertahanan tak kasatmata dengan sikap dan bahasa tubuh yang kaku.

Rupanya dia tidak menyukai bayangan kami bermesraan, jika menilai dari tatapan kerasnya yang tak mau beralih dariku. Dia hampir seperti menatapku dengan jijik, dan itu membuatku semakin tak suka padanya.

Aku tidak sudi mengalah, dan tak seorang pun dari kami bersedia memutus kontak mata ketika dia menepi dan membiarkanku lewat. Chanyeol muncul di lorong ketika aku keluar kamar. Dia menatap aku dan Sehun bergantian, jadi aku cepat-cepat memberi Chanyeol tatapan tajam untuk memberitahunya bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan sungguh tidak mungkin.

"Hei, _sist_ ," sapanya, sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukan.

Kami sudah enam bulan tak bertemu. Kadang-kadang, mudah untuk melupakan betapa kita merindukan seseorang sampai kita bertemu orang itu lagi. Tetapi, bukan itu yang kurasakan dengan Chanyeol. Aku selalu merindukannya. Meskipun sesekali sikap protektifnya bisa mengesalkan, itu juga menjadi bukti kedekatan kami.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menarik seberkas rambutku. "Rambutmu lebih panjang," katanya. "Aku suka."

Ini mungkin periode paling lama kami tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Aku mengangkat tangan dan menjentik rambut yang menjuntai di dahi Chanyeol. "Rambutmu juga," balasku. "Dan aku _tidak_ suka."

Aku tersenyum untuk memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa aku hanya bercanda. Aku menyukai penampilannya yang berantakan. Orang sering mengatakan kami sangat mirip, tapi aku tidak melihat itu. Warna kulit Chanyeol lebih pucat daripada kulitku, dan sejak dulu itu membuatku iri. Warna rambut kami sama, cokelat gelap, tapi ciri wajah kami tak sedikit pun mirip, khususnya mata. _Mom_ pernah bilang, jika Chanyeol dan aku meletakkan mata kami bersebelahan, mata kami itu akan kelihatan seperti pohon. Mata Chanyeol sehijau dedaunan, sementara mataku secokelat batangnya.

Sejak dulu aku iri pada Chanyeol karena dia menjadi daun, sebab hijau warna kesukaanku saat aku beranjak dewasa.

Chanyeol menyapa Sehun dengan anggukan. "Hei, _man_. Malam buruk?" Dia bertanya sambil tertawa, seolah tahu persis malam seperti apa yang baru dilalui Sehun.

Sehun berjalan melewati kami berdua. "Entahlah," sahutnya. "Aku tidak ingat." Dia memasuki dapur dan membuka lemari, mengambil cangkir seolah ini rumahnya sendiri dan tampak cukup nyaman melakukannya.

Aku tidak suka itu.

Aku tidak suka Sehun merasa nyaman di sini.

Sehun-yang-merasa-nyaman-di-sini membuka lemari lain dan mengambil sebotol aspirin, mengisi cangkirnya dengan air, lalu melemparkan dua butir aspirin ke mulut.

"Kau sudah mengangkat semua barangmu ke atas?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.

"Belum," jawabku, menatap Sehun sekilas. "Hampir sepanjang malam aku agak sibuk mengurus tetanggamu."

Sehun berdeham dengan gugup ketika mencuci cangkir dan menyimpannya kembali di lemari. Sikapnya yang resah karena hilang ingatan tentang kemarin malam membuatku tertawa. Aku senang karena laki-laki itu tidak punya bayangan sedikit pun tentang kejadian semalam. Aku bahkan senang bagaimana pemikiran kami menghabiskan malam bersama membuatnya gelisah. Aku mungkin akan meneruskan sikap menyebalkan ini selama beberapa waktu demi kesenanganku yang memuakkan.

Chanyeol menatapku seolah tahu rencanaku. Sehun meninggalkan dapur sambil memandangku sekilas, setelah itu kembali memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berniat kembali ke tempatku, tapi tidak bisa menemukan kuncinya. Kau menyimpan kunci cadanganku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuju laci dapur. Dia membuka laci, mengambil kunci, dan melemparkannya pada Sehun, yang berhasil menangkapnya ketika kunci masih di udara. "Apa kau bisa datang sejam lagi dan membantuku mengambil barang-barang Jongin di mobilnya? Aku mau mandi dulu."

Sehun mengangguk, tapi matanya sempat memandangku singkat ketika Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi ketika hari tidak terlalu pagi," kata Chanyeol padaku.

Mungkin sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kami tinggal serumah, tapi ternyata Chanyeol masih ingat aku enggan bicara pada pagi hari. Sayang sekali Sehun tidak tahu sifatku ini.

Setelah Chanyeol menghilang ke kamar, aku berbalik menghadap Sehum lagi. Dia sudah menatapku penuh harap, seakan masih menungguku menjawab pertanyaan apa pun yang diajukannya sesaat lalu. Aku hanya ingin Sehun segera angkat kaki, jadi kujawab semua pertanyaannya sekaligus.

"Kau pingsan di lorong apartemen semalam saat aku tiba. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, jadi ketika kau berusaha masuk apartemen, sepertinya aku membanting pintu hingga tanganmu kena. Tanganmu tidak patah. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Paling parah hanya memar. Kompres saja dengan es, lalu bungkus selama beberapa jam. Dan, tidak, kita tidak tidur bersama. Aku membantumu masuk apartemen, setelah itu aku tidur. Ponselmu di lantai dekat pintu depan, kau menjatuhkannya semalam karena terlalu mabuk untuk berjalan."

Aku berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarku, hanya untuk menjauh dari tatapannya yang terlalu lekat.

Aku berbalik dengan cepat setelah tiba di pintu kamar. "Saat kau datang sejam lagi dan aku sudah bangun, kita bisa mencobanya lagi."

Rahang Sehun menegang. "Mencoba _apa_?" tanyanya.

"Berkenalan dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Aku menutup pintu, memasang tembok antara aku dan suara itu.

 _Tatapan_ itu.

 **.**

" **A** da berapa banyak kardusmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kaki ke sepatu di dekat pintu. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku dari meja konter.

"Enam, ditambah tiga koper dan pakaian di gantungan."

Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu tepat di seberang lorong dan menggedornya, setelah itu berbalik dan berjalan ke lift. Dia menekan tombol turun. "Kau sudah memberitahu _Mom_ kau tiba dengan selamat?"

"Yeah, aku mengabari melalui SMS kemarin malam."

Aku mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka bersamaan dengan lift, tapi tidak menoleh untuk melihat orang itu keluar dari pintu. Aku masuk lift, sementara Chanyeol menahan pintunya untuk menunggu Sehun.

Begitu Sehun muncul di depan mata, aku kalah perang. Perang yang bahkan tidak kutahu keterlibatanku di dalamnya. Yang seperti ini jarang terjadi, tapi ketika merasa seorang laki-laki menarik, akan lebih baik jika ketertarikanku tumbuh terhadap orang yang memang aku _inginkan_.

Sehun bukan laki-laki yang kuinginkan bagi perasaan ini untuk tumbuh. Aku tidak ingin tertarik pada laki-laki yang minum-minum hingga lupa diri, menangis karena perempuan lain, bahkan tidak ingat apakah dia tidur dengan perempuan itu kemarin malam. Tetapi, sulit untuk tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun ketika kehadirannya menjadi segalanya.

"Seharusnya bisa hanya dua kali bolak balik," kata Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar.

Sehun menatapku, dan aku tidak bisa menebak sikapnya, karena dia kelihatan masih marah. Aku balas menatapnya tajam, karena setampan apa pun Sehun terlihat dengan sikap seperti itu, aku masih menunggu ucapan _terima kasih_ yang tidak pernah kuterima.

"Hai," kata Sehun akhirnya. Dia maju dan mengabaikan etika tidak tertulis di lift dengan mendatangiku hingga terlalu dekat dan mengulurkan tangan. "Oh Sehun. Aku tinggal di seberang apartemen kalian."

 _Dan aku pun bingung._

"Kupikir kita sudah memastikan itu," sahutku sambil menurunkan tatapan ke tangannya yang terulur.

"Kita mulai lagi dari awal," kata Sehun sambil melengkungkan satu alis. "Berkenalan dengan cara yang lebih baik?"

Ah. Benar. Aku yang bilang begitu padanya.

Kusambut uluran tangan Sehun dan mengguncangnya. "Kim Jongin. Aku adik Chanyeol."

Cara Sehun mundur selangkah sambil mempertahankan kontak mata membuatku agak tidak nyaman, karena Chanyeol berdiri hanya selangkah dariku. Tetapi, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia tidak memedulikan kami berdua karena asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengamati mumpung perhatiannya teralihkan dariku.

Aku menyimpulkan bahwa penampilan Sehun benar-benar bertolak belakang. Seolah ada perdebatan sengit ketika proses penciptaannya dirancang. Struktur tulangnya yang keras bertolak belakang dengan bentuk bibirnya yang lembut dan mengundang. Bibir Sehun kelihatan tidak berbahaya dan ramah jika dibandingkan dengan sosoknya yang keras dan bekas luka tak rata yang melintang di sepanjang sisi kanan rahangnya.

Rambutnya seolah tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ingin berwarna cokelat atau pirang, bertekstur ikal atau lurus. Kepribadiannya dengan cepat berubah-ubah antara mengundang dan acuh tak acuh sehingga terkesan tidak peka, mengacaukan kemampuanku membedakan panas dari dingin. Sikap tubuh Sehun yang santai bertentangan dengan tatapan galak yang kulihat di matanya. Ketenangannya pagi ini bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya ketika mabuk kemarin malam. Matanya seolah tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ingin melihat ponsel atau menatapku, karena silih berganti menatapku dan ponsel beberapa kali sebelum pintu lift terbuka.

Aku berhenti menatap Sehun dan menjadi yang pertama ke luar dari lift. Cap duduk di kursinya, tetap siaga. Dia menatap kami bertiga keluar dari lift dan menekan kursi dengan dua tangan untuk membantunya bangkit perlahan hingga berdiri dengan gemetaran. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk pada Cap sambil meneruskan berjalan.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu, Jongin?" tanya Cap sambil tersenyum, membuatku berhenti setengah jalan. Aku tidak terkejut Cap tahu namaku, karena kemarin malam dia bahkan tahu lantai berapa tujuanku.

Aku menatap belakang kepala Sehun ketika mereka meneruskan berjalan tanpaku. "Agak heboh, sebenarnya. Menurutku, kakakku sepertinya membuat keputusan buruk menentukan siapa teman yang harus dipertahankannya."

Aku menoleh pada Cap, yang sekarang juga menatap Sehun. Bibir keriputnya mengerut hingga membentuk garis tipis, kemudian dia menggeleng geleng samar. "Ah, bocah itu mungkin tak berdaya," kata Cap, tanpa mengacuhkan komentarku.

Aku tidak tahu yang dimaksud Cap dengan "bocah itu" Chanyeol atau Sehun, tapi aku tidak bertanya.

Cap berbalik dariku dan mulai menyeret langkah ke arah kamar mandi lobi. "Sepertinya aku baru kencing di celana," gerutunya.

Aku mengawasi Cap lenyap ke balik pintu kamar mandi, sambil dalam hati bertanya pada usia berapa seseorang dianggap cukup tua hingga tak perlu lagi memperhalus kata-katanya. Meskipun Cap tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang _pernah_ memperhalus kata-katanya. Itu satu hal dari Cap yang agak kusukai.

"Jongin, ayo!" seru Chanyeol dari ujung lobi. Aku menyusul mereka berdua untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju mobilku.

Ternyata butuh tiga kali naik turun untuk mengangkat semua barangku ke atas, bukan dua.

Dan sepanjang tiga kali naik turun itu Sehun tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padaku.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	4. Ugly Love : Ch 4

**_proudly present :_**

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 _Dad_ : "Kau di mana?"

Aku : "Rumah Chen."

 _Dad_ : "Kita perlu bicara."

Aku : "Bisakah menunggu besok? Aku pasti pulang agak malam."

 _Dad_ : "Tidak. Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak jam sekolah bubar."

Aku : "Baiklah. Aku pulang."

 **.**

Percakapan itu yang menggiring kami pada momen ini. Aku duduk di sofa di depan ayahku. Ayahku memberitahuku sesuatu yang aku tidak ambil pusing mendengarnya.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu lebih cepat, Sehun. Aku hanya…"

"Merasa bersalah?" aku menyela. "Seolah kau melakukan perbuatan salah?"

Tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku mulai merasa jahat karena berkata seperti itu, tapi kutekan perasaan itu dan melanjutkan.

"Dia meninggal belum setahun."

Begitu kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirku, aku ingin muntah.

 _Dad_ tidak suka tindakannya dikecam, terutama olehku. _Dad_ terbiasa keputusannya didukung olehku. Berengsek, aku _memang_ sering mendukung keputusannya. Dan hingga detik ini, aku selalu berpikir keputusannya baik.

"Dengar, aku tahu sulit bagimu menerima ini, tapi aku membutuhkan dukunganmu. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulit bagiku melanjutkan hidup sejak dia meninggal."

"Sulit?" Aku berdiri. Aku meninggikan suara. Aku bersikap seolah aku peduli karena alasan tertentu. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Aku tidak ambil pusing ayahku mulai berkencan lagi. Silakan dia berkencan dengan perempuan mana pun yang dia inginkan. Silakan dia tidur dengan perempuan mana pun yang dia inginkan.

Menurutku, satu-satunya alasanku bereaksi seperti ini karena ibuku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tentunya sulit mempertahankan pernikahanmu jika kau sudah meninggal. Karena itu aku melakukannya demi ibuku.

"Jelas itu tidak kelihatan terlalu sulit bagimu, _Dad_."

Aku berjalan ke ujung ruang tamu yang berseberangan.

Lalu kembali ke tempat semula.

Rumah ini terlalu kecil untuk menampung semua rasa frustrasi dan kekecewaanku.

Aku kembali menatap ayahku, dan menyadari kekecewaanku terutama bukan karena _Dad_ mulai berkencan dengan perempuan lain; yang kubenci adalah tatapan _Dad_ yang berubah ketika membicarakan perempuan itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat _Dad_ menatap ibuku seperti itu, jadi, siapa pun wanita itu, aku tahu hubungan mereka bukan hubungan biasa. Perempuan itu akan menyusup ke dalam kehidupan kami, membelit, menembus, dan menyelip di antara hubunganku dan ayahku seperti tanaman menjalar beracun. Nanti yang ada bukan hanya ayahku dan aku, melainkan aku, ayahku, dan _Seohyun_. Rasanya tidak benar, mengingat kehadiran ibuku masih terasa di setiap penjuru rumah ini.

 _Dad_ duduk sambil melipat tangan di depan tubuh, jemarinya bertaut. Tatapannya tertuju ke lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah hubungan ini akan berkembang, tapi aku ingin membuka kesempatan. Seohyun membuatku bahagia. Kadang-kadang melanjutkan hidup adalah… satu-satunya cara kita melanjutkan hidup."

Aku membuka bibir untuk menanggapi, tapi kata-kataku di sela bel pintu. _Dad_ menaikkan tatapan padaku, kemudian bangkit dengan ragu-ragu. Dia kelihatan lebih kecil. Dan kegagahannya berkurang.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyukainya. Aku tidak memintamu meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap baik padanya." _Dad_ memandangku dengan tatapan memohon, membuatku merasa bersalah karena menyampaikan penolakan secara keras.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, _Dad_. Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya."

 _Dad_ memelukku, dan rasanya menyenangkan _sekaligus_ tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti bukan memeluk laki-laki yang kusanjung selama tujuh belas tahun ini, melainkan hanya seperti memeluk teman sebaya.

Ayahku memintaku membukakan pintu sementara dia kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, jadi aku menurutinya. Aku memejamkan mata dan memberitahu _Mom_ bahwa aku akan bersikap baik pada _Seohyun_ , tapi bagiku perempuan itu selalu menjadi Seohyun, apa pun yang terjadi antara dia dan _Dad_. Lalu membuka pintu.

"Sehun?"

Aku menatap wajah Seohyun, yang seratus persen bertolak belakang dengan wajah ibuku. Dan itu membuatku lega. Seohyun jauh lebih pendek daripada ibuku. Wajahnya juga tidak secantik ibuku. Tak ada apa pun dalam dirinya yang bisa dibandingkan dengan ibuku, jadi aku tidak berusaha membandingkan mereka. Aku menerima Seohyun apa adanya, sebagai tamu yang makan malam di rumah kami.

Aku mengangguk dan melebarkan pintu untuk mempersilakan Seohyun masuk. "Kau pasti Seohyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku menunjuk ke belakangku. "Ayahku di dapur."

Seohyun memajukan tubuh dan memelukku—pelukan yang sukses membuatku canggung sehingga aku baru membalas pelukannya beberapa detik kemudian.

Tatapanku bertemu tatapan gadis yang berdiri di belakang Seohyun. Tatapan gadis yang berdiri di belakang Seohyun bertemu dengan tatapanku.

 **.**

 _ **K**_ _au akan jatuh cinta padaku, Luhan._

"Sehun?" panggilnya dalam bisikan parau.

Suara Luhan agak mirip suara ibunya, hanya saja lebih sendu.

Seohyun menatap kami bergantian. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Luhan tidak mengangguk.

Aku juga tidak.

Kekecewaan kami meleleh ke lantai dan bergabung menjadi genangan air mata yang terlalu cepat menetes di kaki kami.

"Dia, hmm… dia…"

Luhan terbata-bata, jadi aku membantu menyelesaikan kata-kata itu untuknya. "Aku dan Luhan satu sekolah," kataku cepat-cepat. Aku menyesal mengatakan itu, karena sebenarnya ini yang ingin kukatakan, _Luhan adalah gadis berikutnya yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta._

Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu, karena apa yang pasti terjadi sudah jelas terlihat. Luhan bukan gadis berikutnya yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta, karena Luhan gadis yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi saudara tiriku.

Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, aku ingin muntah.

Seohyun tersenyum dan menautkan jemari. "Bagus sekali," katanya.

"Aku sungguh lega."

Ayahku memasuki ruang tamu. Dia memeluk Seohyun, menyapa Luhan, dan berkata senang bertemu lagi dengannya.

Ayahku sudah mengenal Luhan.

Luhan sudah mengenal ayahku.

Ayahku kekasih baru Seohyun.

Ayahku sering berkunjung ke Phoenix.

Ayahku sangat sering berkunjung ke Phoenix sebelum ibuku meninggal.

 _Ayahku bajingan._

"Luhan dan Sehun ternyata saling kenal," Seohyun memberitahu ayahku.

 _Dad_ tersenyum, kelegaan membasuh wajahnya. "Bagus. Bagus," katanya, mengulangi kata itu dua kali seolah itu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Tidak.

Buruk. Buruk.

"Makan malamnya tidak akan terlalu canggung," katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku kembali menatap Luhan.

Luhan juga menatapku.

 _Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan._

Tatapan Luhan terlihat pedih.

Pikiranku lebih pedih lagi.

 _Kau juga tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku._

Luhan masuk dengan berjalan lambat-lambat, menghindari tatapanku dengan memandangi setiap ayunan kakinya. Itu langkah paling sedih yang pernah kulihat.

Aku menutup pintu.

Dan ini pintu paling sedih yang pernah kututup.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	5. Ugly Love : Ch 5

**_proudly present :_**

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast :** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin.**_

" **A** pa kau libursaat _Thanksgiving_?" tanya ibuku.

Aku memindahkan ponsel ke telinga sebelah dan menarik kunci apartemen dari tas. "Yeah, tapi Natal tidak. Sementara ini aku hanya bekerja pada akhir pekan."

"Bagus. Beritahu Chanyeol kami belum mati jika dia merasakan desakan ingin menelepon kami."

Aku tertawa. "Akan kusampaikan. Aku sayang _Mom_."

Aku memutus percakapan dan menyimpan ponsel ke saku seragam rumah sakit. Pekerjaanku memang hanya paruh waktu, tapi ini permulaan yang baik di industri ini. Ini malam terakhirku mengikuti pelatihan sebelum aku mulai mengikuti rotasi akhir pekan besok malam.

Sejauh ini aku menyukai pekerjaanku, dan jujur saja, aku terkejut berhasil mendapatkannya setelah melewati wawancara pertama. Jadwalnya juga tidak bentrok dengan jadwal kuliahku. Aku masuk kampus setiap hari, antara praktik kerja dan mengikuti perkuliahan, setelah itu masuk sif kedua di rumah sakit pada akhir pekan. Hingga saat ini, pergantian jadwalku berlangsung tanpa hambatan.

Aku juga menyukai San Fransisco. Aku tahu aku baru dua minggu di sini, tapi bisa kubayangkan diriku menetap di kota ini setelah lulus musim semi mendatang daripada pulang ke San Diego.

Hubunganku dan Chanyeol akur, meskipun dia lebih sering tidak di rumah, jadi aku yakin kerukunan kami erat hubungannya dengan itu.

Aku tersenyum, akhirnya merasa telah menemukan tempat yang cocok, kemudian membuka pintu apartemen. Senyumku langsung pudar ketika disambut tiga pasang mata—yang hanya dua di antaranya yang kukenal. Sehun berdiri di dapur, sementara bajingan di lift yang sudah menikah itu duduk di sofa.

Mengapa Sehun di sini?

Mengapa mereka _semua_ di sini?

Aku menatap tajam Sehun sambil menendang sepatuku hingga lepas dan menjatuhkan tas di konter. Chanyeol baru pulang dua hari lagi, aku tidak sabar ingin menikmati hari yang damai dan tenang malam ini supaya bisa belajar.

"Sekarang Kamis," kata Sehun ketika melihatku cemberut, seolah dengan menyebut nama hari seharusnya sudah bisa memberikan penjelasan. Dia memperhatikanku dari tempatnya berdiri di dapur. Dia bisa melihat bahwa aku tidak senang.

"Benar," sahutku. "Dan besok Jumat." Aku berbalik menghadap dua laki-laki lain yang duduk di sofa Chanyeol. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di apartemenku?"

Laki-laki kurus yang berambut pirang langsung berdiri dan mendatangiku. Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Jongin?" tanyanya. "Aku Chen. Aku teman Sehun sejak kecil. Aku temannya teman kakakmu." Dia menunjuk laki-laki yang kutemui di lift, yang masih duduk di sofa. "Itu Jackson."

Jackson mengangguk padaku, tapi tidak repot-repot bicara. Yah, tidak perlu. Seringainya yang menjijikkan sudah cukup mengungkapkan isi pikirannya saat ini.

Sehun kembali ke ruang tamu dan menunjuk TV. "Ini acara rutin kami setiap Kamis jika tidak bertugas. Malam nonton pertandingan."

Aku tidak peduli itu _acara rutin_ mereka. Aku ada tugas kuliah.

"Chanyeol tidak di rumah malam ini. Tidak bisakah kalian melakukan ini di apartemenmu? Aku harus belajar."

Sehun menyerahkan sebotol bir pada Jackson, setelah itu kembali menatapku. "Aku tidak memasang TV berlangganan." _Tentu saja kau tidak punya._ "Dan istri Jackson tidak mengizinkan kami memakai apartemen mereka." _Tentu saja istrinya tidak mengizinkan._

Aku memutar bola mata dan berjalan ke kamarku, tanpa sadar membanting pintu.

Aku mengganti seragam rumah sakit dengan celana jins. Aku menyambar blus yang kupakai tidur kemarin malam dan baru menariknya masuk melewati kepala ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu. Aku membuka pintu hampir sedramatis aku membantingnya.

Laki-laki itu begitu _jangkung_.

Aku tidak menyadari seberapa tinggi Sehun, tapi kini saat dia berdiri di ambang pintuku—memenuhinya—dia tampak amat sangat tinggi. Kalau dia menarikku dalam pelukan, bisa-bisa telingaku menempel di dadanya. Kemudian pipinya akan rebah dengan nyaman di puncak kepalaku.

Jika dia menciumku, aku bakal terpaksa mendongakkan kepala agar wajah kami bisa berhadapan, tapi itu pasti menyenangkan, sebab dia bisa saja memeluk punggung bawahku dan mendorongku ke arahnya sehingga bibir kami menyatu seperti dua kepingan _puzzle_. Yah, tapi, bibir kami takkan menyatu dengan pas, karena bibir kami jelas bukan dua kepingan yang berasal dari satu _puzzle_.

Sesuatu yang ganjil melanda dadaku. Seperti ada yang berkepak-kepak. Aku tidak menyukainya, karena aku mengerti artinya. Itu berarti tubuhku mulai menyukai Sehun.

Aku hanya berharap otakku tidak menyusul menyukainya juga.

"Jika kau butuh suasana tenang, ke apartemenku saja," kata Sehun.

Aku meringis ketika merasakan bagaimana tawaran Sehun membuat perutku seperti dipilin. Tak seharusnya aku girang dengan kemungkinan berada di apartemen Sehun, tapi aku memang girang.

"Kami di sini hingga kira-kira dua jam lagi," tambahnya.

Aku menangkap penyesalan dalam salah satu kata katanya. Kemungkinan dibutuhkan regu pencari untuk menemukan kata yang mana, yang jelas penyesalan itu terpendam di sana, di balik suara menggairahkan itu.

Aku mengembuskan napas cepat. Sikapku menyebalkan. Ini bukan apartemenku. Ini _acara_ mereka, yang jelas-jelas mereka adakan secara teratur; siapa aku sehingga berpikir bisa pindah kemari dan begitu saja menghentikan kebiasaan mereka?

"Aku hanya lelah," kataku pada Miles. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku bersikap kasar pada teman-temanmu."

"Teman saja," Sehun meluruskan. "Jackson _bukan_ temanku."

Aku tidak bertanya apa maksud perkataannya. Sehun memandang sekilas ke ruang tamu, setelah itu kembali memandangku. Dia bersandar di bingkai pintu, menandakan bahwa kerelaanku mengizinkan mereka memakai apartemen untuk menonton pertandingan bukan akhir dari percakapan kami. Sehun mengalihkan tatapan ke seragam rumah sakit yang berserakan di kasurku. "Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

"Yeah," sahutku, dalam hati penasaran kenapa Sehun tahu-tahu ingin bercakap-cakap. "Perawat terdaftar di IGD."

Sehun mengernyit, entah itu reaksi bingung atau kagum. "Bukankah kau masih kuliah keperawatan? Kenapa bisa bekerja sebagai perawat berijazah?"

"Aku mengejar gelar master ilmu keperawatan supaya bisa bekerja sebagai CRNA. Aku sudah mendapatkan ijazah sebagai perawat terdaftar."

Ekspresi Sehun tetap datar, jadi aku menjelaskan.

"Itu berarti aku diizinkan melakukan anestesi."

Sehun menatapku beberapa detik lagi sebelum berdiri tegak dan mendorong tubuh dari bingkai pintu. "Bagus untukmu," katanya.

Tetapi, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya.

 _Kenapa dia tidak pernah tersenyum?_

Sehun kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku melewati ambang pintu dan memperhatikannya. Dia duduk di sofa, lalu mencurahkan seluruh perhatian ke TV.

Jackson mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada _ku_ , tapi aku memalingkan wajah dan beranjak ke dapur mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tidak banyak makanan yang tersedia, mengingat aku tidak memasak sepanjang minggu ini, jadi aku mengambil semua bahan yang kubutuhkan dari kulkas untuk membuat _sandwich_. Ketika aku berbalik, Jackson masih mengawasiku. Tapi kali ini dia mengawasi tak jauh dari satu langkah, bukannya dari ruang tamu.

Dia tersenyum, lalu maju dan mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kulkas, sehingga jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. "Jadi, kau adik Chanyeol?"

 _Sepertinya aku sependapat dengan Sehun tentang laki-laki ini. Aku juga tidak suka pada Jackson._

Mata Jackson sama sekali tidak seperti mata Sehun. Ketika menatapku, mata Sehun menyembunyikan segala hal. Mata Jackson justru tidak menyembunyikan _apa pun_ , dan saat ini, matanya jelas-jelas menelanjangiku.

"Ya," sahutku singkat sambil berjalan mengitari Jackson. Aku berjalan ke _pantry_ dan membukanya untuk mencari roti. Setelah menemukannya, kuletakkan roti itu di konter lalu aku mulai membuat _sandwich_. Aku menyisihkan roti dan membuat _sandwich_ tambahan untuk kuberikan pada Cap.

Bisa dikatakan Cap membuatku semakin menyukainya selama kurun waktu singkat aku tinggal di sini. Aku mendapat informasi Cap kadang-kadang bekerja empat belas jam sehari, semata-mata karena dia tinggal sendirian di gedung ini dan tidak punya kegiatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Cap kelihatannya menghargai uluran pertemanan dariku dan terutama hadiah-hadiah dalam bentuk makanan, jadi sebelum mendapatkan lebih banyak teman di sini, kurasa aku akan menghabiskan waktu luangku bersama pak tua berusia delapan puluh tahun itu.

Jackson dengan santai bersandar di konter. "Kau perawat atau apa?" Dia membuka bir dan mendekatkan botolnya ke bibir, tapi berhenti sebelum menenggaknya. Dia ingin aku menjawab pertanyaannya dulu.

"Yap," sahutku dengan suara ketus.

Jackson tersenyum dan menenggak bir. Aku melanjutkan membuat _sandwich_ , sengaja menunjukkan sikap menutup diri, tapi sepertinya Jackson tidak membaca isyaratku. Dia terus menatapku hingga _sandwich_ -ku selesai.

Jika alasannya tetap di dapur karena ingin kubuatkan _sandwich_ , aku takkan melakukannya.

"Aku pilot," Jackson memberitahu. Dia tidak mengatakannya dengan gaya angkuh, tapi jika dalam suatu percakapan tak ada yang bertanya apa pekerjaanmu, lalu kau memberitahunya secara sukarela, itu biasanya dianggap angkuh. "Aku bekerja di maskapai yang sama dengan Chanyeol."

Jackson menatapku, menungguku menunjukkan sikap terkesan karena dia pilot. Satu hal yang dia tidak tahu, semua laki-laki dalam hidupku adalah pilot. Kakekku dulu pilot. Ayahku pilot sebelum dia pensiun beberapa bulan lalu. Kakakku pilot.

"Jackson, jika kau mencoba membuatku terkesan, caramu keliru. Aku lebih menyukai laki-laki yang punya lebih banyak sopan santun dan lebih sedikit _istri_." Aku menurunkan tatapan sekilas ke cincin kawin di jari kirinya.

"Pertandingan baru dimulai," kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke dapur, menunjukan kata-katanya pada Jackson. Kata-kata Sehun tidak menyiratkan ancaman, tapi tatapannya jelas menyuruh Jackson untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

Jackson mendesah kesal seakan-akan Sehun baru merobek kesenangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jongin," kata Jackson, berlagak seolah percakapan kami sudah akan berakhir, entah Sehun memutuskan seperti itu atau tidak. "Bergabunglah dengan kami di ruang tamu." Jackson menatap Sehun, walaupun kata-kata itu diucapkannya untukku. "Ternyata pertandingan juga baru dimulai." Jackson menegakkan tubuh dan menegapkan bahu ketika melewati Sehun untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sehun tidak mengacuhkan sikap Jackson yang menunjukkan kekesalan kemudian menyelipkan tangan ke saku belakang celana untuk menarik kunci. Dia menyerahkan kunci itu padaku. "Sana, belajarlah di apartemenku."

Itu bukan permintaan.

Itu perintah.

"Aku tidak keberatan belajar di sini." Aku meletakkan kunci Sehun di konter dan kembali menutup mayones, menolak disingkirkan dari apartemenku sendiri oleh tiga bocah laki-laki. Aku membungkus dua _sandwich_ buatanku dengan lap kertas. "Suara dari TV juga tidak terlalu keras."

Sehun maju selangkah hingga jaraknya cukup dekat untuk berbisik. Aku cukup yakin tekanan jemariku meninggalkan cekungan di roti, mengingat seluruh bagian tubuhku, hingga ujung jari kaki, menegang.

" _Aku_ keberatan jika kau belajar di sini sebelum semuanya pulang. Pergilah. Bawa _sandwich-sandwich_ itu."

Aku menurunkan tatapan ke _sandwich_. Entah kenapa aku merasa seolah Sehun baru saja menghina _sandwich_ -ku. "Bukan semuanya untukku," kataku dengan nada membela diri. "Aku membuatkan satu untuk Cap."

Aku kembali menaikkan tatapan pada Sehun, lagi-lagi dia memberiku tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Jika memiliki mata seperti Sehun, seharusnya hal itu terlarang. Aku menaikkan alis dengan penuh harap, karena Sehun membuatku sangat canggung. Aku tidak suka pamer, tapi cara Sehun mengamatiku membuatku merasa seperti tukang pamer.

"Kau membuatkan _sandwich_ untuk Cap?"

Aku mengangguk. "Makanan membuatnya bahagia," kataku, mengedikkan bahu.

Sehun mengamati barang yang kupamerkan itu dengan agak lama sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajah ke arahku. Dia mengambil kunci dari konter di belakangku dan memasukkannya ke saku depanku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memastikan apakah jemari Sehun menyentuh jinsku, tapi aku menghela napas tajam dan menurunkan tatapan ke saku ketika Sehun menarik tangannya karena, _berengsek_ , aku kan tidak menduga itu.

Tubuhku membeku ketika Sehun berjalan santai ke ruang tamu, tanpa sedikit pun terpengaruh. Sedangkan sakuku, rasanya seakan-akan terbakar.

Aku membujuk kakiku agar bergerak, aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua itu. Setelah mengantarkan _sandwich_ untuk Cap, aku menuruti permintaan Sehun dan pergi ke apartemennya. Aku ke sana karena keinginanku sendiri, bukan karena Sehun ingin aku ke sana dan bukan karena aku benar-benar banyak tugas, melainkan karena membayangkan berada di apartemen Sehun tanpa kehadirannya membuatku merasakan kegembiraan yang sadis. Aku merasa seperti baru disodori tiket masuk gratis untuk mengintip semua rahasianya.

 **.**

 **A** ku seharusnya tidak berpikir apartemen Sehun akan memberiku gambaran sekilas tentang siapa dia. Matanya saja tidak bisa memberiku gambaran itu.

Tentu saja suasana di sini jauh lebih tenang dan, yeah, aku merampungkan tugas kuliahku selama dua jam penuh, tapi itu karena tidak ada yang membuat perhatianku terpecah.

 _Sama sekali_ tidak ada.

Tidak ada lukisan yang menghiasi dinding-dinding apartemennya yang putih bersih. Tidak ada hiasan. Tidak ada warna lain. Bahkan meja _ek_ kokoh yang menyekat dapur dari ruang tamu tidak menampung pajangan apa pun. Sungguh tidak mirip rumah tempatku dibesarkan, di mana meja dapur menjadi titik pusat rumah ibuku, dilengkapi penutup meja, kandelir indah yang menggelantung di atas kepala, dan piring-piring kami yang serasi untuk momen apa pun.

Sehun bahkan tidak punya mangkuk tempat buah.

Satu satunya benda mengesankan di apartemen ini hanya rak buku di ruang tamu. Di rak itu berbaris puluhan buku, benda yang bagiku lebih mengusik ketertarikan daripada apa pun yang bisa menghiasi dinding polos apartemen Sehun. Aku berjalan ke rak itu untuk memeriksa koleksi buku Sehun, berharap mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan tentang karakternya berdasarkan pilihan bacaannya.

Dari barisan satu ke barisan lainnya yang kutemukan hanyalah buku-buku bertema penerbangan.

Aku sedikit kecewa karena, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan gratis terhadap isi apartemen Sehun, kesimpulan terbaikku adalah Sehun mungkin penggila kerja yang seleranya terhadap dekorasi berada pada kisaran sedikit hingga tidak ada sama sekali.

Aku menyerah memeriksa ruang tamu lalu berjalan ke dapur. Aku membuka kulkas, tapi di dalamnya hampir tak ada apa pun. Ada beberapa kotak makanan yang dibawa pulang. Bumbu dapur. Jus jeruk. Isinya sama dengan isi kulkas Chanyeol—kosong, menyedihkan, dan khas bujangan sejati.

Aku membuka lemari, mengambil cangkir, dan menuang jus jeruk. Aku menghabiskan jusnya, lalu membilas cangkir di bak cuci. Ada beberapa alat makan lainnya ditumpuk di sisi kiri bak cuci, jadi aku mencucinya sekalian. Bahkan piring dan cangkir Sehun tidak mencirikan kepribadiannya—polos, putih, menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan desakan untuk mengambil kartu kreditku, membawanya ke toko, dan membelikan Sehun gorden, perangkat makan baru berwarna cerah, beberapa lukisan, dan mungkin satu atau dua tanaman. Tempat ini membutuhkan sedikit denyut kehidupan.

Aku penasaran seperti apa kisah hidup Sehun. Menurutku, dia tidak punya kekasih. Hingga hari ini aku belum pernah melihat Sehun bersama satu perempuan pun, ditambah kondisi apartemen ini yang kentara kurang mendapat sentuhan perempuan menunjukkan dugaanku benar. Menurutku, tidak ada perempuan yang masuk ke apartemen ini lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mempercantiknya meskipun hanya sedikit, jadi aku menduga tidak ada perempuan yang pernah memasukinya.

Itu juga membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang Chanyeol. Selama bertahun-tahun kami tumbuh bersama, Chanyeol tak pernah terbuka tentang hubungan asmaranya, tapi itu karena aku yakin kakakku tidak pernah _menjalin_ hubungan dengan wanita. Setiap kali Chanyeol mengenalkanku kepada seseorang, wanita itu sepertinya tidak pernah bertahan hingga seminggu. Aku tidak tahu apakah karena Chanyeol enggan dekat dengan orang lain, atau pertanda Chanyeol terlalu sulit _didekati_. Aku yakin jawabannya yang pertama, jika menilai dari jumlah telepon masuk yang diterimanya dari kaum wanita pada waktu-waktu acak.

Jika mengingat banyaknya kencan semalam yang dijalaninya tanpa komitmen yang dibuat, aku heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa begitu protektif terhadapku ketika usiaku beranjak dewasa. Kutebak itu karena Chanyeol sangat memahami sifatnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin aku berkencan dengan laki-laki seperti dirinya.

Aku penasaran apakah Sehun tipe laki-laki seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau mencuci piring kotorku?"

Suara Sehun mengagetkanku setengah mati, sehingga aku melompat. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan menemukan Sehun yang menjulang, gelas di tanganku hampir terlepas karena gerakan itu. Gelas sempat tergelincir, tapi aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Aku menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri dan meletakkan gelas di bak cuci.

"Tugas kuliahku sudah selesai," kataku, lalu menelan cairan kental yang menggumpal di kerongkongan. Aku menatap piring dan gelas yang sekarang menghuni rak piring. "Piring itu tadi kotor."

Sehun tersenyum.

 _Menurutku._

Secepat bibir Sehun melekuk ke atas, secepat itu pula bibirnya turun lagi membentuk garis lurus. _Senyum palsu._

"Semua sudah pulang," Sehun memberitahu, isyarat supaya aku angkat kaki dari apartemennya. Dia melihat jus jeruk yang masih berdiri di konter, lalu mengambil dan memasukkannya kembali ke kulkas.

"Maaf," gumamku. "Aku haus."

Sehun berbalik menghadapku dan menyandarkan bahu ke kulkas sambil bersedekap. "Aku tidak peduli kau meminum jusku, Jongin."

Oh, _wow_.

Anehnya, kalimat itu justru terdengar seksi. Begitu pula caranya mengatakan itu.

Tetapi, dia masih tidak tersenyum. _Astaga_ , laki-laki ini. Apakah dia tidak sadar ekspresi wajah seperti itu seharusnya menyertai omongan yang lebih panjang?

Aku tidak ingin Sehun melihat kekecewaanku, jadi aku kembali berbalik ke bak cuci. Aku menggunakan penyemprot untuk mengalirkan sisa buih sabun ke saluran pembuangan. Aku merasa tindakan ini cukup sesuai, mengingat getaran ganjil yang mengambang di dapur Sehun. "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" tanyaku, mencoba menghalau kesunyian yang meresahkan sambil berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

"Empat tahun."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tertawa, tapi aku tertawa. Sehun menaikkan alis, heran mengapa jawabannya membuatku tertawa…

"Karena apartemenmu…" Aku menatap sekilas ke ruang tamu, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Bisa dikatakan kosong melompong. Kupikir siapa tahu karena kau belum lama pindah kemari dan belum sempat menghiasnya."

Aku tidak bermaksud membuat pernyataanku terdengar seperti penghinaan, tapi memang kedengaran seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba menjalin percakapan, tapi sepertinya aku malah membuat suasana semakin canggung.

Tatapan Sehun lambat-lambat menjelajahi apartemen saat dia mencerna pernyataanku. Aku berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-kataku, tapi aku tidak berusaha melakukannya karena mungkin saja malah membuat keadaan lebih kacau.

"Waktuku habis untuk bekerja," kata Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah kedatangan tamu, jadi kurasa menghias apartemen tidak menjadi prioritas."

Aku ingin bertanya mengapa dia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu, tapi sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tertentu dilarang diajukan pada Sehun. "Bicara tentang tamu, ada apa sih dengan Jackson?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, lalu menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya ke kulkas. "Jackson bajingan yang tak pernah memiliki rasa hormat untuk istrinya," sahutnya datar. Setelah itu, dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamarnya. Sehun menutup pintu, tapi menyisakan celah secukupnya sehingga aku masih bisa mendengar ketika dia berbicara. "Kupikir sebaiknya aku memperingatkanmu sebelum kau jatuh dalam bujuk rayunya."

"Aku takkan takluk pada bujuk rayu," sahutku. "Terutama rayuan orang seperti Jackson."

"Bagus," kata Sehun.

Bagus? Ha. Sehun tidak ingin aku menyukai Jackson. Aku suka karena Sehun tidak ingin aku menyukai Jackson.

"Chanyeol takkan suka kau memulai apa pun dengan Jackson. Chanyeol membencinya."

Oh. Sehun tidak ingin aku menyukai Jackson demi _Chanyeol_. Mengapa itu membuatku kecewa?

Sehun keluar lagi dari kamar, sekarang dia tidak lagi memakai jins dan kaus, melainkan celana kain longgar dipadu kemeja putih bersih yang tidak dikancing.

Sehun memakai seragam pilot.

"Kau pilot juga?" tanyaku, agak bingung. Nada suaraku membuatku terdengar terkesan tapi dengan cara ganjil.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang penatu yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. "Karena itu aku kenal Chanyeol," katanya. "Kami kuliah di sekolah penerbangan yang sama." Dia kembali berjalan ke dapur sambil membawa keranjang cucian dan meletakkannya di konter. "Dia laki-laki baik."

Kemeja Sehun tidak dikancing.

Aku memelototi perutnya.

 _Berhenti memelototi perutnya._

Oh, astaga, torso Sehun memiliki _area V_. Area cekung yang indah di tubuh laki-laki mulai dari sepanjang otot perut sebelah luar, dan menghilang di balik jins seolah area cekung itu mengarah ke daerah rahasia…

 _Astaga, Jongin, kau memelototi selangkangannya!_

Sehun mengancing kemeja, dan aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan manusia super untuk memaksa mataku kembali menatap wajahnya.

Akal sehat, mana akal sehat? Aku seharusnya memiliki akal sehat, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Mungkin karena aku baru tahu Sehun juga pilot.

Mengapa itu harus membuatku terkesan?

Aku tidak terkesan ketika mengetahui Jackson juga pilot. Tetapi, jika kupikir lagi, aku tahu Jackson pilot bukan ketika dia merapikan cucian sambil memamerkan perut. Laki-laki yang melipat cucian sambil pamer perut dan ternyata juga seorang pilot benar-benar kenyataan yang mengesankan.

Sekarang Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dia memakai sepatu, aku memperhatikannya seolah aku berada di bioskop dan Sehun daya tarik utamanya.

"Apakah aman?" tanyaku, akhirnya berhasil menemukan pikiran yang masuk akal. "Kau minum-minum bersama mereka, padahal sebentar lagi mengendalikan pesawat terbang komersil?"

Sehun menarik ritsleting jaket, lalu mengangkat ransel berisi barang dari lantai. "Malam ini aku hanya minum air," sahutnya, sesaat sebelum keluar dari dapur.

"Aku bukan tukang minum. Sudah pasti aku tidak minum alkohol pada malam aku bertugas."

Aku tertawa dan mengikuti Sehun ke ruang tamu. Aku berjalan ke meja untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku. "Kurasa kau lupa bagaimana kita bertemu," kataku. "Pada hari aku pindah, ada orang mabuk yang pingsan di lorong."

Sehun membuka pintu depan untuk mempersilakanku keluar. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kaubicarakan, Jongin," katanya. "Kita bertemu di lift. Ingat?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sehun bercanda, karena tidak terlihat senyum maupun kerlingan di matanya.

Sehun menutup pintu setelah kami keluar. Aku mengembalikan kunci apartemen, dan dia mengunci pintunya. Aku berjalan ke pintu apartemenku dan membukanya.

"Jongin?"

Aku hampir berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan Sehun supaya dia memanggil namaku lagi. Tapi aku tetap berbalik menghadapnya, berpura-pura kehadiran laki-laki ini tidak membuatku gugup.

"Malam ketika kau menemukanku di lorong adalah satu pengecualian. Pengecualian yang sangat _jarang_ terjadi."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak terungkapkan di mata Sehun, bahkan mungkin di suaranya.

Sehun berdiri saja di depan pintu apartemennya, dengan posisi tubuh siap berjalan ke lift. Dia menunggu apakah aku akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menanggapi. Aku seharusnya berpamitan. Mungkin aku sebaiknya berkata semoga penerbangannya berjalan lancar dan selamat, tapi siapa tahu itu mengundang kesialan. Sebaiknya aku mengucapkan selamat malam saja.

"Apakah pengecualian itu karena sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Luhan?"

 _Ya. Aku malah memilih mengatakan itu._

 _MENGAPA AKU MALAH MENGATAKAN ITU?!_

Sikap tubuh Sehun berubah. Ekspresinya membeku, seolah kata-kataku menyetrumnya seperti sambaran kilat. Sehun kemungkinan besar bingung aku mengatakan itu, karena kentara dia tidak ingat apa pun tentang malam itu.

 _Cepat, Jongin. Perbaiki situasi._

"Kau mengira aku seseorang bernama Luhan," aku buru-buru berkata, berusaha semampuku menjelaskan untuk menghalau suasana canggung. "Aku berpikir mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua dan itu sebabnya… mengerti, kan?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tapi mencoba menyembunyikannya. Aku membuatnya gelisah.

Kami tentu saja takkan membicarakan tentang Luhan.

"Selamat malam, Jongin," kata Sehun sambil berbalik.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru terjadi. Apakah aku membuat Sehun malu? Marah? Sedih?

Apa pun yang sudah kulakukan, sekarang aku membenci situasi ini. Aku benci kecanggungan yang memenuhi ruang kosong antara pintu apartemenku dan lift, yang di depannya berdiri Sehun.

Aku masuk apartemen dan menutup pintu, tapi kecanggungan itu terasa di mana-mana. Kecanggungan itu tidak tertinggal di lorong.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	6. Ugly Love : Ch 6

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa : Shandy Tan**

 **Credit : bacanovelonline**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 **.**

 **K** ami makan malam, tapi suasananya canggung.

Seohyun dan _Dad_ mencoba melibatkan Luhan dan aku dalam percakapan, tapi kami sama-sama tidak bersemangat berbincang.

Kami hanya menatap piring masing-masing. Kami memutar dan mendorong makanan dengan garpu.

Kami tidak ingin makan.

 _Dad_ bertanya pada Seohyun apakah dia ingin duduk-duduk di belakang rumah.

Seohyun menjawab ya.

Seohyun menyuruh Luhan membantuku membersihkan meja…

Luhan menjawab ya.

Kami membawa piring-piring ke dapur.

Kami bungkam seribu bahasa.

Luhan bersandar di konter ketika aku memasukkan piring-piring kotor ke mesin pencuci piring.

Dia memperhatikan aku yang berusaha keras tidak memedulikannya. Luhan tidak sadar dia ada di mana-mana.

Dia ada di dalam segala sesuatu. Dan semua benda berubah menjadi Luhan.

Perasaan itu menggerogotiku.

Pemikiranku bukan lagi sekadar pemikiran.

Pemikiranku adalah Luhan.

 _Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan._

Aku menatap bak cuci. _Aku ingin menatap Luhan_

Aku menghirup udara. _Aku ingin menghirup Luhan._

Aku memejamkan mata. _Aku hanya melihat Luhan._

Aku mencuci tangan. _Aku ingin menyentuh Luhan._

Aku mengeringkan tangan di lap handuk sebelum berbalik menghadap Luhan.

Tangan Luhan mencengkeram konter di belakangnya. Tanganku kulipat di dada.

"Mereka orangtua paling buruk di dunia," bisik Luhan.

Suaranya pecah.

Hatiku retak.

"Tercela," imbuhku.

Luhan tertawa.

 _Aku tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada tawamu, Luhan._

Luhan mendesah. Aku juga jatuh cinta pada caranya mendesahkan napas.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka berhubungan?" tanyaku.

Luhan pasti berbicara jujur.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Kira-kira setahun. Mereka berpacaran jarak jauh sebelum akhirnya ibuku memutuskan kami pindah ke kota ini supaya lebih dekat dengan ayahmu."

Aku bisa merasakan hati ibuku remuk.

Kami membenci _Dad_.

Luhan tidak tahu menahu tentang ibuku. Aku yakin.

"Luhan?"

Aku memanggil namanya kuat-kuat, seperti yang ingin kulakukan sejak kali kedua aku bertemu dia.

Luhan tetap menatap lurus padaku. Dia menelan ludah, lalu mengembuskan tanya, "Yeah?" lirih.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya.

Tubuh Luhan bereaksi.

Dia berdiri lebih tegak, meskipun tidak banyak. Napasnya bertambah berat, meskipun tidak banyak. Pipinya bertambah merah, meskipun tidak banyak.

Semua secukupnya saja.

Tanganku pas di pinggang Luhan. Mataku menjelajahi matanya.

Tatapan Luhan tidak melarangku, jadi kuteruskan niatku.

Ketika bibirku menyentuh bibir Luhan, rasanya campur aduk.

Rasanya baik dan buruk, benar dan salah, seperti _pembalasan_.

Luhan menghela napas, mencuri sedikit napasku.

Aku mengembuskan napas ke dalam Luhan, memberinya lebih banyak udara. Lidah kami bersentuhan, perasaan bersalah dalam diri kami saling membelit, dan aku menyusupkan jemari ke rambut yang dibuat Tuhan khusus untuk Luhan.

Cita rasa favoritku yang baru adalah Luhan.

Hal baru yang kusukai adalah Luhan.

Aku menginginkan Luhan untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Aku menginginkan Luhan untuk hadiah Natal. Aku menginginkan Luhan untuk hadiah kelulusan.

 _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan._

 _Bagaimanapun, aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan._

Pintu belakang terbuka.

Aku melepas Luhan.

Luhan juga melepaskanku, tapi hanya fisiknya yang melakukan itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan Luhan dalam semua cara lain.

Aku memalingkan wajah dari Luhan, tapi segala sesuatu di sekelilingku tetap saja Luhan.

Seohyun masuk ke dapur. Dia kelihatan bahagia.

Seohyun berhak bahagia. Karena bukan dia yang meninggal.

Seohyun berkata pada Luhan sudah waktunya pulang.

Aku mengucapkan selamat jalan pada mereka berdua, padahal kata-kataku hanya untuk Luhan.

Dan dia tahu itu.

Aku menyelesaikan tugas mencuci piring.

Aku mengatakan pada _Dad_ , Seohyun orang yang menyenangkan.

Aku belum mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa aku membencinya.

Mungkin aku takkan pernah mengatakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa gunanya memberitahu _Dad_ bahwa aku tidak lagi melihatnya dengan cara yang sama.

Sekarang _Dad_ hanya orang… _biasa_. Manusia biasa.

Mungkin itu tahapan sebelum seorang laki-laki menjadi dewasa—menyadari pengetahuan ayahmu tentang hidup tidak lebih banyak daripada pengetahuanmu.

Aku beranjak ke kamar, mengeluarkan ponsel, dan mengirim SMS pada Rachel.

 **.**

 _Aku : Bagaimana dengan rencana kita besok malam?_

 _Luhan : Perlukah kita berbohong pada mereka?_

 _Aku : Apakah kau bisa menemuiku pukul tujuh?_

 _Luhan : Bisa._

 _Aku : Luhan?_

 _Luhan : Yeah?_

 _Aku: Selamat tidur._

 _Luhan : Selamat tidur, Sehun._

 **.**

Aku mematikan ponsel, karena aku ingin itu menjadi SMS terakhir yang kuterima malam ini. Aku memejamkan mata.

 _Aku jatuh, Luhan._

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	7. Ugly Love : Ch 7

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa : Shandy Tan**

 **Credit : bacanovelonline**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin.**_

 **S** udah dua minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu Sehun, tapi baru dua detik berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku memikirkan dia. Kelihatannya jam kerja Sehun juga sepanjang Chanyeol, dan meskipun rasanya menyenangkan sesekali memiliki apartemen ini untuk diri sendiri, rasanya juga menyenangkan ketika Chanyeol tidak bekerja dan ada seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol. Aku akan mengatakan pasti menyenangkan jika Chanyeol dan Sehun _sama-sama_ libur kerja, tapi itu belum pernah terjadi sejak aku tinggal di sini.

Hingga hari ini.

"Ayahnya bekerja, dan dia libur sampai Senin," Chanyeol memberitahu. Aku tidak tahu dia mengundang Sehun pulang ke rumah kami hingga hari Thanksgiving, dan baru sekarang tahu. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun. "Dia tidak punya acara."

Aku cukup yakin aku mengangguk setelah mendengar pemberitahuan itu, tapi aku berbalik dan langsung berjalan ke lift. Aku takut begitu Sehun membuka pintu, ekspresi girangku karena dia akan tinggal di rumah kami akan kentara.

Aku sudah di lift, berdiri di dinding belakang, ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk. Sehun melihatku dan mengangguk, tapi hanya itu. Terakhir kali berbicara dengan Sehun, aku membuat suasana canggung di antara kami begitu pekat, jadi aku tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Aku juga berusaha tidak menatapnya lekat-lekat, walau sungguh sulit untuk fokus pada hal lain. Sehun memakai pakaian santai—topi bisbol, jins, dan kaus tim sepak bola San Fransisco. Tetapi, menurutku justru karena itu aku jadi sulit mengalihkan perhatian, karena aku selalu menganggap kaum lelaki lebih menarik jika mereka tidak terlalu berusaha keras kelihatan menarik.

Tatapanku meninggalkan pakaian Sehun dan beradu dengan tatapannya yang serius. Aku tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya tersenyum malu atau memalingkan wajah, jadi aku memilih meniru tindakan Sehun selanjutnya, menunggunya lebih dulu mengalihkan tatapan.

Tapi dia bergeming. Dia terus menatapku tanpa bersuara sepanjang perjalanan lift turun, dan aku dengan keras kepala melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah kami tiba di lantai dasar, aku lega Sehun lebih dulu keluar, karena aku harus menghela napas dengan gerakan kentara, mengingat sedikitnya enam puluh detik tadi aku menahan napas.

"Kalian bertiga akan ke mana?" tanya Cap setelah kami keluar dari lift.

"Pulang ke San Diego," sahut Chanyeol. "Kau punya rencana untuk Thanksgiving?"

"Lalu lintas penerbangan pasti sibuk," kata Cap. "Aku mempertimbangkan tetap di sini dan bekerja." Dia mengedip padaku, aku balas mengedip sebelum Cap mengalihkan perhatian pada Sehun. "Bagaimana denganmu, Nak? Kau juga pulang?"

Sehun memperhatikan Cap tanpa bersuara, sama seperti dia memperhatikanku tanpa bersuara ketika di lift. Keadaan ini membuatku merasakan kekecewaan besar; ketika di lift aku memendam sepercik harapan Sehun menatapku lekat karena dia juga merasakan ketertarikan padaku, sama seperti yang kurasakan ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Sekarang, ketika menyaksikan bagaimana dia tidak mau mengalah saat bertatapan dengan Cap, aku hampir yakin itu tidak berarti Sehun tertarik pada seseorang, semata karena orang itu balas menatap tanpa gentar. Sehun kelihatannya menatap _semua orang_ dengan cara seperti ini. Lima detik berlalu dalam keheningan dan kecanggungan yang pekat, tak seorang pun dari mereka angkat bicara. Atau mungkin Sehun tidak suka dipanggil "nak"?

"Semoga Thanksgiving-mu menyenangkan, Cap," kata Sehun akhirnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Cap. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke lobi bersama Chanyeol.

Aku menatap Cap dan mengedikkan bahu. "Doakan semoga aku beruntung," kataku. "Kelihatannya Mr. Oh mengalami hari buruk lagi."

Cap tersenyum. "Tidak," katanya sambil mundur selangkah ke kursi. "Beberapa orang tidak suka mendapat pertanyaan, itu saja." Cap mengenyakkan tubuh di kursi. Dia memberiku tanda hormat yang berarti selamat jalan, aku membalas tanda hormatnya sebelum berjalan ke pintu keluar gedung.

Entah Cap memaklumi kelakuan kurang ajar Sehun karena dia menyukai Sehun, atau Cap memang memaklumi _semua orang._

"Aku bersedia menyetir jika kau mau," kata Sehun pada Chanyeol setelah kami tiba di mobil. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Kau bisa menggantikan menyetir besok."

Chanyeol setuju, dan Sehun membuka pintu di sisi pengemudi. Aku masuk ke jok belakang dan menimbang-nimbang akan duduk di sebelah mana. Aku tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya aku duduk persis di belakang Sehun, di tengah jok, atau di belakang Chanyeol. Karena di mana pun aku duduk, aku merasakan Sehun. Dia ada di mana-mana.

Segala sesuatunya adalah Sehun.

Itu yang terjadi jika seseorang mulai merasakan ketertarikan pada orang lain. Awalnya orang itu tidak ada di mana pun, lalu tahu tahu orang itu ada di mana-mana, entah kau menginginkan dia ada atau tidak.

Itu membuatku bertanya dalam hati apakah aku ada di suatu tempat bagi Sehun, tapi pemikiran itu tak bertahan lama. Aku akan tahu jika ada laki-laki yang tertarik padaku, dan Sehun jelas tidak termasuk kategori laki-laki yang tertarik padaku. Itu sebabnya aku harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan perasaan apa pun yang kurasakan ini setiap kali aku di dekatnya. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan ketertarikan yang konyol pada laki-laki ketika aku nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaan dan kuliah.

Aku mengeluarkan novel dari tas dan mulai membaca. Sehun menyalakan radio. Chanyeol menurunkan sandaran jok dan menaikkan kaki ke dasbor. "Jangan bangunkan aku sebelum kita tiba," katanya sambil menurunkan paruh topi hingga menutupi mata.

Aku menatap sekilas pada Sehun, yang memperbaiki posisi spion tengah. Dia membalik tubuh, menengok ke belakang sambil mundur dari parkiran. Tatapannya sesaat beradu dengan tatapanku.

"Kau merasa nyaman?" tanya Sehun. Dia kembali membalik tubuh sebelum mendengar jawabanku dan mulai menyetir, setelah itu menatapku sekilas dari spion tengah.

"Yap," sahutku, sambil memastikan aku membubuhkan secuil senyum di ujung kata itu. Aku tak ingin Sehun berpikir aku kesal karena dia ikut kami pulang, tapi sulit bagiku tidak menunjukkan sikap tertutup ketika di dekatnya, mengingat aku berusaha terlalu keras menutup diri.

Sehun menatap lurus ke depan, aku kembali menurunkan tatapan ke buku.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, pergerakan mobil ditambah perjuanganku mencoba membaca membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku meletakkan buku di sebelahku dan membetulkan sikap duduk di jok belakang. Aku menyandarkan kepala dan menaikkan kaki ke konsol di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun menatapku sekilas dari spion tengah, dan tatapannya terasa seperti tangan yang merayapi setiap jengkal tubuhku. Tatapan Sehun bertahan tidak lebih daripada dua detik, setelah itu dia kembali menatap jalan raya.

 _Aku benci ini._

Aku tidak tahu apa yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sehun. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Tidak pernah tertawa. Tidak bersikap menggoda. Wajahnya seolah senantiasa memasang selubung perlindungan untuk memisahkan ekspresinya dan seluruh dunia.

Sejak dulu aku payah dalam menghadapi tipe laki-laki pendiam. Alasan utama karena kebanyakan laki-laki justru terlalu banyak bicara, dan rasanya menyakitkan harus ikut menderita bersama setiap pikiran yang melintas di kepala mereka. Sehun membuatku berharap dia kebalikan dari tipe laki-laki pendiam. Aku ingin tahu semua pikiran yang melintas di benaknya. Terutama pikiran yang berkecamuk saat ini, yang tersembunyi di balik ekspresi menahan emosinya.

Aku masih menatapnya melalui spion tengah, mencoba menilai dirinya, ketika Sehun melirikku lagi. Aku menurunkan tatapan ke ponsel, sedikit malu karena terpergok memperhatikannya. Tetapi, cermin itu seperti magnet, dan celakalah kalau tatapanku tidak segera kembali ke sana.

Begitu aku menatap spion lagi, Sehun juga melakukannya.

Aku menurunkan tatapan lagi.

 _Berengsek._

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan paling lama seumur hidupku.

Aku berhasil menahan diri tiga menit, lalu menatap spion lagi.

 _Berengsek. Sehun juga._

Aku tersenyum, geli memikirkan permainan yang kami mainkan ini.

Sehun juga tersenyum.

Sehun.

Juga.

Tersenyum.

Sehun mengembalikan tatapan ke jalan raya, tapi senyumnya bertahan selama beberapa detik. Aku tahu karena aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap senyumnya. Aku ingin mengambil foto senyumnya sebelum senyum itu menghilang lagi, tapi tindakanku pasti terasa aneh.

Sehun menurunkan tangan untuk meletakkannya di konsol, tapi kakiku menghalangi. Aku mendorong tubuh dengan tangan. "Maaf," kataku, sambil berusaha menarik kaki.

Jemari Sehun mencengkeram kakiku yang tidak tertutup, menghentikan niatku. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Tangan Sehun masih mencengkeram kakiku. Aku menatap tangannya mencengkeram kakiku.

Astaga, ibu jari Sehun baru saja bergerak. Bergerak dengan _disengaja_ , untuk membelai sisi kakiku. Aku merapatkan paha, napasku tertahan di paru-paru, dan kakiku menegang, karena sial tangan Sehun baru saja membelai kakiku sebelum melepaskannya.

Aku sampai terpaksa menggigit sisi dalam pipiku supaya bibirku tidak tersenyum.

Kurasa kau tertarik padaku, Sehun.

 **.**

 **B** egitu kami tiba di rumah orangtuaku, ayahku menyuruh Chanyeol dan Sehun menggantung lampu-lampu Natal. Aku membawa masuk barang-barang kami ke rumah dan memberikan kamarku untuk ditempati Chanyeol dan Sehun, karena hanya kamar itu yang memiliki dua ranjang. Aku menempati kamar lama Chanyeol, setelah itu pergi ke dapur untuk membantu ibuku mempersiapkan makan malam.

Sejak dulu Thanksgiving di rumah kami diadakan kecil-kecilan saja. _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tidak suka dipaksa memilih siapa keluarga yang akan diundang, apalagi ayahku hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah, karena waktu-waktu paling sibuk seorang pilot jatuh pada hari-hari libur. Ibuku akhirnya memutuskan acara Thanksgiving hanya diadakan untuk keluarga dekat, jadi pada Thanksgiving setiap tahun hanya ada aku, Chanyeol, _Mom_ , dan _Dad_ —jika Dad di rumah. Tahun lalu, hanya ada _Mom_ dan aku, karena _Dad_ dan Chanyeol sama-sama bertugas.

Tahun ini, kami hadir lengkap.

Ditambah _Sehun_.

Aneh melihat kehadiran Sehun di sini seperti ini. _Mom_ kelihatan senang bertemu Sehun, jadi kurasa _Mom_ tidak terlalu keberatan ada orang lain. Ayahku menyukai semua orang, dan dia lebih senang lagi karena ada orang lain yang membantu memasang lampu-lampu Natal, jadi aku tahu kehadiran orang ketiga tidak mengganggu ayahku sedikit pun.

Ibuku menyerahkan panci berisi telur rebus padaku. Aku meretakkan kulit telur-telur itu untuk persiapan membuat telur bumbu. _Mom_ mencondongkan tubuh di meja kerja di tengah dapur sambil menopang dagu di tangan. "Sehun tampan," kata _Mom_ sambil melengkungkan alis.

Biar kujelaskan dulu tentang ibuku. _Mom_ ibu yang hebat. Ibu yang sangat hebat. Tetapi, aku tak pernah nyaman berbicara tentang laki-laki padanya. Kejadiannya berawal ketika aku berumur dua belas tahun dan mendapat haid pertama. _Mom_ begitu senang hingga dia menelepon tiga temannya untuk menyampaikan berita itu sebelum menjelaskan pada aku sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Dalam usia dini aku belajar bahwa rahasia bukan lagi rahasia begitu sampai di telinga ibuku.

"Dia memang tidak jelek," sahutku berdusta. Aku jelas berdusta, karena Sehun _memang_ tampan. Rambutnya cokelat keemasan dipadu mata biru yang menyihir, bahu lebar, tunas janggut yang menghiasi rahang tegasnya jika dia libur bekerja dua hari, tubuhnya yang selalu menguatkan harum lezat menggoda, seolah dia baru selesai mandi dan belum mengeringkan tubuh.

 _Astaga._

 _Siapa sebenarnya aku saat ini?_

"Apa dia punya kekasih?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, _Mom_." Aku membawa panci ke bak cuci dan mengguyur telur dengan air untuk mengendurkan cangkangnya. "Apa _Dad_ suka masa pensiunnya?" tanyaku, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Ibuku tersenyum lebar. Senyum penuh arti, dan aku membenci senyumnya.

Kurasa aku tidak pernah harus menceritakan apa pun pada ibuku, karena dia ibuku. Dia sudah tahu.

Aku tersipu, lalu berbalik dan menyelesaikan tugas meretakkan cangkang telur.

 **.**

 **End For This Chapter**


	8. Ugly Love : Ch 8

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa : Shandy Tan**

 **Credit : bacanovelonline**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 **.**

" **A** ku kerumah Chen malam ini," aku memberitahunya.

Ayahku tidak peduli. Dia akan berkencan dengan Seohyun.

Pikirannya tertuju pada Seohyun.

Segalanya ayahku sekarang adalah Seohyun.

Segalanya ayahku _dulu_ adalah Tiffany. Kadang-kadang, segala ayahku adalah Tiffany dan Sehun.

Sekarang, segalanya ayahku adalah Seohyun.

Tidak apa, karena dulu segalanya bagiku adalah ayahku dan Tiffany.

Sekarang tidak lagi.

Aku mengirim SMS pada Luhan untuk bertanya apakah dia bisa menemuiku di suatu tempat. Luhan menjawab Seohyun baru berangkat menuju rumahku. Kata Luhan, aku boleh datang ke rumahnya untuk menjemputnya.

Setelah tiba di rumah Luhan, aku tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya aku turun dari mobil. Aku tidak tahu apakah Luhan ingin aku turun dari mobil.

Aku pun turun.

Aku berjalan ke pintu rumah Luhan dan mengetuk. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika Luhan membuka pintu. Sebagian diriku ingin berkata aku menyesal, bahwa tidak seharusnya aku menciumnya.

Sebagian lain diriku ingin mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan padanya hingga aku tahu segala sesuatu tentang dia.

Sebagian besar diriku ingin menciumnya lagi, terutama sekarang karena pintu terbuka dan dia berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Mau masuk sebentar?" tanya Luhan. "Ibuku baru pulang paling sedikit beberapa jam lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Aku penasaran apakah Luhan menyukai anggukanku sebesar aku menyukai anggukannya.

Luhan menutup pintu setelah aku masuk. Aku memandang berkeliling. Apartemen mereka kecil. Aku tak pernah tinggal di tempat sekecil ini. Kurasa aku menyukainya. Semakin kecil ukuran rumah, anggota keluarga semakin terpaksa saling menyayangi. Mereka tidak memiliki ruang kosong berlebih _untuk_ tidak saling menyayangi. Itu membuatku berharap _Dad_ dan aku tinggal di rumah yang lebih kecil. Tempat kami terpaksa berinteraksi. Tempat kami bisa berhenti berpura-pura ibuku tidak meninggalkan terlalu banyak ruangan kosong di rumah kami setelah dia meninggal.

Luhan berjalan ke dapur. Dia bertanya apakah aku ingin minum sesuatu.

Aku mengikuti Luhan dan bertanya dia punya minuman apa. Luhan menjawab dia punya hampir semua jenis minuman kecuali susu, teh, soda, kopi, jus, dan minuman beralkohol. "Kuharap kau suka air biasa," imbuhnya. Lalu dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Air pilihan sempurna. Aku merencanakannya sebagai pilihan pertamaku."

Luhan mengambilkan segelas air untuk kami masing-masing.

Kami lalu bersandar di konter yang berseberangan.

Kami bertatapan.

 _Aku tidak seharusnya mencium Luhan kemarin malam._

"Aku tidak seharusnya menciummu, Luhan."

"Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu menciumku," balas Luhan.

Kami bertatapan beberapa lama lagi. Aku bertanya dalam hati apakah Luhan akan membiarkanku menciumnya lagi. Aku bertanya dalam hati apakah sebaiknya aku pergi saja.

"Pasti mudah menghentikan ini," kataku.

 _Aku berbohong._

"Tidak, takkan mudah," bantah Luhan.

 _Luhan berkata jujur._

"Menurutmu, mereka akan menikah?"

Luhan mengangguk. Karena alasan tertentu, aku tidak terlalu menyukai anggukan itu. Aku tidak suka pertanyaan yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan itu.

"Sehun?"

Luhan menatap kakinya. Dia mengucapkan namaku seolah namaku sepucuk pistol dan dia melepaskan tembakan peringatan, jadi aku seharusnya lari.

Aku pun berlari. "Apa?"

"Kami menyewa apartemen ini hanya untuk sebulan. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar ibuku berbicara di telepon dengan ayahmu kemarin." Luhan kembali menaikkan tatapan padaku. "Kami akan pindah ke rumah kalian dua minggu lagi."

 _Aku tersandung perintang dan jatuh._

Luhan akan pindah ke rumahku.

Luhan akan tinggal di rumahku.

Ibu Luhan akan mengisi semua ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan ibuku.

Aku memejamkan mata. _Dan aku masih melihat Luhan._

Aku membuka mata. _Dan aku menatap Luhan._

Aku berbalik dan mencengkeram konter, membiarkan kepalaku terkulai di antara bahu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak ingin menyukai Luhan.

 _Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu, Luhan._

Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu seperti apa cara kerja nafsu.

Nafsu hanya menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa dimilikinya.

Nafsu menginginkan aku memiliki Luhan.

 _Akal sehat_ menginginkan Luhan pergi.

Aku memilih akal sehat, dan berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan lagi. "Hubungan ini takkan berkembang ke mana pun," kataku padanya. "Maksudku, hubungan kita. Akhirnya takkan bagus."

"Aku tahu," bisik Luhan.

"Bagaimana cara kita menghentikannya?" tanyaku.

Luhan menatapku, berharap aku menjawab sendiri pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak bisa.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

KEHENINGAN YANG PEKAT HINGGA MEMEKAKKAN.

Aku ingin menutup telinga dengan tangan.

Aku ingin melindungi hati dengan baju berlapis baja.

 _Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Luhan._

"Aku seharusnya pergi," kataku.

Luhan menjawab oke.

"Tapi tidak bisa," bisikku.

Luhan menjawab oke.

Kami bertatapan lagi.

Jika aku menatap Luhan cukup lama, mungkin aku akan lelah menatapnya.

Aku ingin mencicipi Luhan lagi.

Jika aku mencicip Luhan cukup lama, mungkin aku akan lelah mencicipnya.

Luhan tidak menunggu sentuhanku mencapainya. Dia menyambutku saat aku bergerak separuh jalan. Aku meraih wajahnya, dia memegang tanganku, dan perasaan bersalah dalam hati kami bertubrukan ketika bibir kami beradu. Kami membohongi diri sendiri tentang keadaan sebenarnya. Kami berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa kami bisa mengatasi ini… padahal tidak bisa.

Kulitku terasa lebih peka ketika Luhan menyentuhnya. Rambutku terasa lebih indah ketika jemari Luhan menyusup ke dalamnya. Rongga mulutku terasa lebih menyenangkan ketika lidah Luhan berada di dalamnya.

Betapa aku berharap kami bisa bernapas dengan cara seperti ini.

 _Hidup_ seperti ini.

Kehidupan pasti terasa lebih baik jika bersama Luhan seperti ini.

Sekarang punggung Luhan bersandar ke kulkas. Tanganku menekan pintu kulkas di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Aku menjauhkan wajah dan menatap Luhan.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kataku.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau segera mulai bertanya."

"Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah ke mana?"

"Michigan," sahut Luhan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tetap di sini untuk menempuh program diploma. Setelah itu sahabatku, Chen, dan aku akan mendaftar ke sekolah penerbangan. Aku ingin menjadi pilot. Kau sendiri, apa cita-citamu?"

"Berbahagia," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Jawabannya sempurna.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tiga Januari," sahut Luhan. "Saat itu umurku genap delapan belas tahun. Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Besok," sahutku. "Besok umurku genap delapan belas tahun."

Luhan tidak percaya ulang tahunku besok. Aku menunjukkan kartu identitasku. Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lebih awal padaku. Lalu menciumku lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi jika mereka menikah?"

"Mereka takkan pernah merestui hubungan kita, meskipun mereka tidak menikah."

Luhan benar. Pasti sulit menjelaskannya pada teman-teman mereka. Dan sulit menjelaskannya pada seluruh keluarga.

"Lalu apa gunanya meneruskan hubungan ini jika kita tahu akhirnya takkan indah?" tanyaku.

"Karena kita tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya."

Luhan benar.

"Kau pindah ke Michigan tujuh bulan lagi, sedangkan aku tetap di San Fransisco sini. Mungkin itu jawaban untuk kita."

Luhan mengangguk. "Tujuh bulan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari, karena Luhan memiliki bibir yang perlu diberi perhatian, meskipun ketika tidak dicium. "Kita lanjutkan selama tujuh bulan ini. Jangan ceritakan pada siapa pun. Setelah itu…"

Aku terdiam karena tidak tahu cara mengatakan _Kita berhenti._

"Setelah itu kita berhenti," bisik Luhan.

"Setelah itu kita berhenti," kataku setuju.

Luhan mengangguk, dan aku bisa mendengar hitungan mundur kami dimulai.

Aku mencium Luhan, dan rasanya semakin indah karena sekarang kami memiliki rencana.

"Kita bisa mengatasi ini, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Kita bisa mengatasi ini, Sehun."

Aku memberikan perhatian yang pantas didapatkan bibir Luhan.

 _Aku akan mencintaimu selama tujuh bulan, Luhan._

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	9. Ugly Love : Ch 9

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** ShandyTan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin.**_

" **P** erawat!" Seru Chanyeol. Dia berjalan ke dapur, Sehun menyusul di belakangnya. Chanyeol bergeser ke samping dan menunjuk Sehun. Tangan Sehun bersimbah darah. Sehun menatapku seolah aku seharusnya tahu harus berbuat apa. Tempat ini bukan IGD. Ini dapur ibuku.

"Bisa bantu aku sedikit?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kuat-kuat. Darahnya bertetesan di lantai.

" _Mom_!" seruku. "Mana kotak obatnya?" Aku membuka lemari satu per satu, mencari kotak yang kubutuhkan.

"Di kamar mandi bawah! Di bawah bak cuci!" _Mom_ balas berseru.

Aku menunjuk kamar mandi, dan Sehun mengikutiku. Aku membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak obat. Setelah menurunkan tutup toilet, aku mengarahkan Sehun supaya duduk, setelah itu aku duduk di tepi bak rendam dan menarik tangannya ke arahku. "Kau kenapa?" Aku mulai membersihkan darah Sehun dan mencermati luka sayatan. Lukanya dalam, tepat di tengah telapak tangan.

"Aku menangkap tangga yang oleng."

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Seharusnya kau biarkan tangga itu jatuh."

"Tidak bisa," sahutnya. "Chanyeol berdiri di tangga itu."

Aku menaikkan tatapan, dan Sehun menatapku dengan mata birunya yang memiliki ketajaman kontras. Aku kembali menurunkan tatapan ke tangannya. "Tanganmu perlu dijahit."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," sahutku. "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke IGD."

"Tidak bisakah kau menjahitnya di sini saja?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya peralatan memadai. Aku butuh benang bedah. Lukamu cukup dalam."

Sehun menggunakan tangan satu lagi untuk mengaduk kotak obat. Dia mengeluarkan segulung benang dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Lakukan sebisamu."

"Aku bukan akan menjahit kancing baju, Sehun."

"Aku tidak sudi menginap seharian di IGD hanya karena luka sayat. Pokoknya lakukan sebisamu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Aku juga tidak ingin Sehun menginap seharian di IGD. Itu berarti dia harus tetap _di sini_. "Jika tanganmu mengalami infeksi dan kau mati, aku menyangkal terlibat dalam kematianmu."

"Jika tanganku mengalami infeksi dan aku mati, aku pasti terlalu tidak bernyawa untuk menyalahkanmu."

"Penjelasan bagus," sambutku. Aku melanjutkan membersihkan luka Sehun, setelah itu mengambil perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan dan meletakkannya di konter. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sudut yang pas dengan posisi kami saat ini, jadi aku berdiri dan menaikkan kaki di pinggir bak rendam. Setelah itu aku meletakkan tangan Sehun di kakiku.

 _Aku meletakkan tangan Sehun di kakiku._

 _Astaga._

Usahaku takkan berhasil jika tangan Sehun rebah di kakiku seperti ini. Jika ingin tanganku tetap tenang dan tidak gemetaran, aku harus mengatur ulang posisi kami.

"Ini takkan berhasil," kataku sambil berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Aku mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di konter, setelah itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan cara pertama akan lebih mudah dan lancar, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan tangan Sehun menyentuh kakiku ketika aku merawat lukanya.

"Ini akan sakit," aku mengingatkan.

Sehun tertawa seolah dia tahu apa yang disebut sakit, dan baginya ini bukan sakit.

Aku menusuk kulitnya dengan jarum, dia tidak berjengit sedikit pun.

Dia bahkan tidak bersuara.

Sehun diam saja selama memperhatikanku bekerja. Sesekali dia menaikkan tatapan dari tanganku untuk mengamati wajahku. Kami tidak berbincang, seperti biasa.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan Sehun. Aku mencoba berfokus pada tangan dan lukanya, pada bagaimana luka itu perlu ditutup segera, tapi wajah kami begitu dekat, dan aku bisa merasakan napasnya di pipiku setiap kali dia mengembuskan napas. Dan embusan napas Sehun mulai sering.

"Lukamu akan berparut," aku memberitahu dalam bisikan lirih.

Aku bertanya dalam hati ke mana perginya semua suaraku.

Aku mendorong jarum untuk keempat kalinya. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit, tapi Sehun tidak memperlihatkannya. Setiap kali jarum menusuk kulitnya, aku harus mencegah diriku meringis untuknya.

Aku seharusnya berfokus pada luka Sehun, tapi yang bisa kurasakan hanya bagaimana lutut kami bersentuhan. Sehun meletakkan tangannya yang tak kujahit di tempurung lutut. Ujung satu jemarinya menyentuh lututku.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa ada begitu banyak hal terjadi sekaligus saat ini tapi aku hanya bisa berfokus pada ujung jemari Sehun. Ujung jemarinya terasa hangat di jinsku seperti besi stempel. Dia menderita luka serius, darah merembes ke handuk di bawah tangannya, jarumku menusuk kulitnya, tapi aku hanya bisa berfokus pada sentuhan kecil antara lututku dan jemarinya.

Dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya sentuhan itu jika di antara kami tidak ada pakaian yang membatasi.

Tatapan kami saling mengunci selama dua detik, setelah itu aku cepat-cepat menurunkan tatapan ke tangannya. Sehun tidak lagi menatap tangannya. Dia menatapku penuh, dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan perubahan napasnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah napas Sehun bertambah cepat karena aku berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, atau karena aku membuatnya kesakitan.

Ujung jemarinya yang menyentuh lututku bertambah menjadi _dua._

 _Tiga._

Aku menghela napas lagi dan mencoba berfokus menjahit tangannya hingga selesai.

Aku _tidak bisa._

Dia sengaja. Sentuhan jemarinya bukan kebetulan. Sehun menyentuhku karena dia _ingin_ menyentuhku. Jemarinya merayap memutari lututku, dan tangannya menempel di sisi belakang kakiku. Sehun merebahkan kepala di bahuku sambil mengembuskan napas, dan tangannya meremas kakiku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku masih bisa berdiri.

"Jongin," bisik Sehun. Caranya mengucapkan namaku sarat kesakitan, jadi aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan menunggu Sehun memberitahuku bahwa dia kesakitan. Aku menunggu Sehun menyuruhku berhenti sebentar. Sehun menyentuhku karena itu, bukan? Karena dia kesakitan?

Sehun tidak berbicara lagi, jadi aku menyelesaikan jahitan terakhir dan membuhul benang.

"Selesai," kataku, sambil meletakkan kembali peralatanku di konter. Sehun tidak melepaskanku, jadi aku juga tidak mundur.

Tangan Sehun di sisi belakang kakiku perlahan mulai merayap naik, terus naik ke paha, memutar ke pinggul, lalu naik ke pinggang.

 _Bernapaslah, Jongin._

Jemari Sehun mencengkeram pinggangku, lalu dia menarikku lebih rapat, kepalanya masih menekan bahuku. Tanganku mencari bahu Sehun, karena aku harus berpegangan pada sesuatu supaya bisa tetap berdiri tegak. Semua otot di tubuhku seolah lupa begitu saja cara menjalankan fungsinya.

Aku masih berdiri, dan Sehun masih duduk, tapi saat ini posisiku di antara kakinya setelah dia menarikku begitu rapat. Sehun perlahan mengangkat wajah dari bahuku, dan aku terpaksa memejamkan mata karena dia membuatku gugup hingga tak sanggup menatapnya.

Aku merasakan wajah Sehun mendongak untuk menatapku, tapi mataku masih kupejamkan, bahkan semakin rapat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Saat ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu Sehun.

Saat ini, kurasa Sehun ingin menciumku.

Dan saat ini, aku yakin aku juga ingin mencium Sehun.

Tangan Sehun perlahan-lahan menjelajah naik ke punggungku hingga akhirnya menyentuh tengkukku. Rasanya tangan Sehun meninggalkan jejak di setiap jengkal tubuhku yang dia sentuh. Jemarinya menempel di pangkal tengkukku, dan bibirnya tak sampai dua sentimeter dari rahangku. Begitu dekat hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah bibir Sehun atau embusan napasnya yang membuat kulitku seperti dibelai bulu-bulu halus.

Aku merasa seperti akan mati, dan tidak ada satu benda pun di kotak obat yang bisa menyelamatkanku.

Pegangan Sehun di leherku bertambah erat… lalu dia membunuhku.

 _Atau_ mungkin dia menciumku. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar, karena aku cukup yakin rasanya sama saja. Bibir Sehun di bibirku terasa seperti segalanya. Rasanya seperti hidup, mati, dan terlahir kembali sekaligus.

 _Astaga. Sehun menciumku._

Lidah Sehun kini di dalam mulutku, dengan lembut membelai lidahku, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi. Tetapi, aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak keberatan merasakan ini.

Sehun berdiri sedikit demi sedikit, dengan bibir masih menempel di bibirku. Dia membawaku berjalan beberapa langkah hingga dinding di belakangku menggantikan tangannya yang tadi memegang sisi belakang kepalaku. Sekarang tangan itu pindah ke pinggangku.

 _Astaga, bibirnya sangat posesif._

Sehun mengembangkan jemari, ujung jemarinya menghujam pinggulku.

 _Astaga, dia baru saja mengerang._

Tangan Sehun bergeser meninggalkan pinggangku dan merayap turun ke kakiku.

 _Bunuh aku sekarang. Bunuh aku sekarang._

Sehun mengangkat kakiku dan mengaitkan kakiku di pinggangnya, lalu dia menekan begitu mesra hingga aku mengerang di bibirnya. Lalu ciuman itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

 _Mengapa Sehun melepaskan bibirnya? Jangan berhenti, Sehun._

Sehun menurunkan kakiku, lalu telapak tangannya memukul dinding di sisi kepalaku seolah dia butuh penyangga supaya bisa tetap berdiri.

 _Jangan, jangan, jangan berhenti. Teruskan. Tempelkan lagi bibirmu di bibirku._

Aku mencoba menatap mata Sehun, tapi matanya terpejam.

Matanya menyesali ciuman ini.

 _Jangan buka matamu, Sehun. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menyesali ciuman ini._

Sehun menekan dahi ke dinding di sebelah kepalaku, masih menyandar padaku sambil kami berdiri dengan bibir membisu, mencoba memasukkan kembali udara ke paru-paru kami. Setelah beberapa kali menghela napas panjang, Sehun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari dinding, berbalik, dan berjalan ke konter. Untunglah aku tidak melihat mata Sehun sebelum dia membukanya, dan sekarang dia memunggungiku, sehingga aku tidak bisa merasakan penyesalan yang kentara dia rasakan. Sehun mengambil gunting medis dan menggunting segulung perban.

Aku masih menempel di dinding. Kurasa aku akan menempel selamanya di dinding.

Sekarang aku kertas dinding. Itu dia. Aku kertas dinding.

"Aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu," kata Sehun. Suaranya tegas. Keras. Sekeras logam. Setajam pedang.

"Aku tidak keberatan," kataku. Suaraku tidak tegas. Suaraku seperti benda cair. Suaraku menguap.

Sehun membalut tangannya yang luka, lalu berbalik menghadapku.

Tatapan Sehun setegas suaranya, juga sekeras logam. Setajam pedang, mengiris tali temali pengikat secuil harapan yang kusimpan untuknya, aku, dan ciuman itu.

"Jangan biarkan aku melakukan itu lagi," kata Sehun.

Aku ingin Sehun melakukannya lagi lebih daripada aku menginginkan makan malam Thanksgiving, tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan itu padanya. Aku tidak sanggup berbicara, karena penyesalan Sehun menyumbat kerongkonganku.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu pergi.

Aku masih menempel di dinding.

Apa.

Apaan.

Dia?

 **.**

 **A** ku tidak lagi menempel di dinding kamar mandi.

Sekarang aku menempel di kursiku, yang dengan murah hati ditentukan di sebelah Sehun saat makan malam.

Sehun, yang belum berbicara lagi denganku sejak dia menyebut dirinya, kami, atau ciuman kami sebagai "itu".

 _Jangan biarkan aku melakukan itu lagi._

Aku tak bisa menghentikan Sehun meskipun aku ingin. Aku sangat menginginkan "itu" sampai aku tidak ingin makan, padahal kemungkinan Sehun tidak tahu aku sangat menyukai makan malam Thanksgiving. Itu berarti aku sangat menginginkan "itu", dan yang kumaksud "itu" bukan piring makanan yang tersaji di depanku. "Itu" yang kumaksud adalah Sehun. Kami. Aku mencium Sehun. Sehun menciumku.

Tiba-tiba aku kehausan. Aku mengambil gelas dan menenggak habis airku dalam tiga tegukan besar.

"Apa kau punya kekasih, Sehun?" tanya ibuku.

 _Bagus,_ Mom _. Teruslah mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya, karena aku terlalu takut menanyakannya._

Sehun berdeham. "Tidak, _Ma'am_."

Chanyeol tertawa lirih, dan itu mengacak-acak kabut kekecewaan di dadaku. Rupanya Sehun memiliki pandangan sama seperti Chanyeol tentang hubungan cinta, dan Chanyeol merasa geli karena ibuku mengasumsikan dia tipe orang yang sanggup berkomitmen.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa efek ciuman kami jauh berkurang.

" _Well_ , bukankah kau calon kekasih yang potensial?" tanya ibuku lagi. "Pilot pesawat, lajang, tampan, sopan."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya tersenyum samar dan menyuap kentang ke mulut. Sehun tidak suka membicarakan dirinya.

Sayang sekali.

"Sehun sudah lama tidak punya pacar, _Mom_ ," kata Chanyeol, menegaskan kecurigaanku. "Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya pasangan."

 _Mom_ menelengkan kepala karena bingung. Aku juga. Sehun juga.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya _Mom_. Matanya langsung melebar. "Oh! Maafkan aku. Ini salahku terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang." _Mom_ mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya seolah baru menyadari sesuatu yang hingga detik ini belum kumengerti.

 _Mom_ meminta maaf pada Sehun. Dia jadi malu.

 _Aku masih bingung._

"Ada yang tidak kumengerti di sini?" tanya ayahku.

Ibuku menunjuk Sehun dengan garpu. "Dia _gay_ , Sayang," ibuku memberitahu.

 _Hmm…_

"Bukan," ayahku membantah dengan tegas, sambil menertawakan dugaan ibuku.

Aku menggeleng geleng _._

 _Jangan menggeleng, Jongin._

"Sehun bukan _gay_ ," kataku dengan nada defensif, sambil menatap ibuku.

 _Untuk apa aku mengatakan itu keras-keras?_

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang kelihatan bingung. Dia menatap Sehun. Sesendok kentang lumat berhenti di udara di depan wajah Sehun, dan alisnya terangkat. Dia menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh, berengsek," kata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu itu rahasia. Maaf, Sobat."

Sehun menurunkan sendok berisi kentang lumat ke piringnya, masih sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku bukan _gay_."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia mengangkat dua telapak tangan sambil mengucapkan, "Maaf," tanpa suara, seolah dia tidak bermaksud membocorkan rahasia sepenting itu.

Sehun menggeleng geleng. "Chanyeol. Aku bukan _gay_. Aku tidak pernah menjadi _gay_ , baik dulu maupun mendatang. Kau apa-apaan, _man_?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap tajam, kami bertiga memperhatikan Sehun.

"T-tapi," Chanyeon terbata-bata. "Katamu… kau pernah berkata padaku…"

Sehun meletakkan sendok, lalu membekap mulut dengan tangan, menahan ledakan tawa.

Oh, astaga. Sehun. Tertawa.

 _Tertawa, tertawa, tertawa. Tolong anggap ini hal paling lucu yang pernah terjadi, karena tawamu juga-jauh lebih lezat daripada makan malam Thanskgiving._

"Apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu sehingga membuatmu mengira aku _gay_?"

Chanyeol bersandar ke kursi. "Aku tak ingat tepatnya. Kurang lebih kau berkata sudah tiga tahun lebih tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan. Aku hanya berpikir itu caramu memberitahuku bahwa kau _gay_."

Sekarang semua orang tertawa. Termasuk aku.

Air mata. Air mata Sehun sampai terbit karena tertawa begitu keras.

Dan itu indah.

Aku merasa tidak enak hati untuk Chanyeol. Dia agak malu. Tetapi, aku suka Sehun menganggap ini lucu. Aku suka kejadian ini tidak membuat Sehun malu.

"Tiga tahun?" tanya ayahku, yang masih terpaku pada pemikiran yang juga membuatku terpaku.

"Itu tiga tahun yang lalu," kata Chanyeol, yang akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Sehun. "Jadi sekarang mungkin sudah enam tahun."

Suasana di sekitar meja semakin lama semakin senyap. Nah, yang _ini_ membuat Sehun malu.

Aku terus memikirkan ciuman kami di kamar mandi dan bagaimana aku tahu belum sampai enam tahun sejak terakhir kali Sehun bermesraan dengan perempuan. Laki-laki yang memiliki bibir seposesif itu tahu cara menggunakan bibirnya, dan aku yakin bibir itu sering digunakan.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

Aku tidak ingin _keluargaku_ memikirkan itu.

"Lukamu berdarah lagi," kataku sambil menatap perban berdarah yang membalut tangan Sehun. Aku menoleh pada ibuku. " _Mom_ punya _liquid bandage_?"

"Tidak," sahut _Mom_. "Benda itu membuatku ketakutan."

Aku menatap Sehun. "Akan kuperiksa selesai kita makan."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatapku. Ibuku bertanya bagaimana pekerjaanku, dan Sehun tidak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Kurasa itu membuat dia lega.

 **.**

 **A** ku mematikan lampudan naik ke ranjang, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi hari ini. Sehun dan aku tidak berbicara lagi setelah makan malam, meskipun aku meluangkan sepuluh menit penuh mengganti perbannya di ruang tamu.

Kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun selama mengganti perban. Kaki kami tidak bersentuhan. Jemari Sehun tidak menyentuh lututku. Sehun bahkan tidak mengangkat wajah untuk menatapku. Selama sepuluh menit dia terus menatap tangannya, memusatkan perhatian ke sana seolah tangannya akan terlepas jika dia memalingkan wajah.

Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa tentang Sehun atau ciuman kami. Kentara Sehun tertarik padaku, jika tidak, dia takkan menciumku. Sedihnya, itu cukup untukku. Aku bahkan tak peduli apakah Sehun _menyukaiku_. Aku hanya ingin Sehun tertarik padaku, karena rasa suka bisa datang belakangan.

Aku memejamkan mata dan untuk kelima kalinya berusaha tidur, tapi sia-sia. Aku berguling hingga berbaring miring, menghadap pintu bersamaan aku melihat kaki seseorang mendekati pintu kamarku. Aku mengawasi pintu, berharap daun pintu terbuka, tapi bayangan itu menghilang dan terdengar bunyi langkah meneruskan perjalanan di lorong. Aku hampir yakin itu Sehun, tapi karena dia satu-satunya orang yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Aku mengembuskan napas teratur beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri secukupnya supaya bisa memutuskan apakah aku ingin membuntuti Sehun. Aku baru sampai pada helaan napas ketiga ketika melompat turun dari ranjang.

Aku berperang batin apakah perlu menyikat gigi lagi, tapi baru dua puluh menit yang lalu aku menyikatnya.

Aku mengamati rambutku di cermin, setelah itu membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan sepelan mungkin ke dapur.

Ketika membelok di pojok, aku melihat Sehun. Melihat keseluruhan sosoknya. Sehun bersandar di konter dalam posisi menghadapku, hampir seolah menanti kedatanganku.

 _Astaga, aku tidak suka ini._

Aku berpura pura kami hanya kebetulan ke dapur pada saat bersamaan, meskipun sekarang tengah malam. "Tidak bisa tidur?" Aku berjalan melewati Sehun untuk mendatangi kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk. Aku mengeluarkan jus, menuang segelas untuk diriku, lalu bersandar di konter di seberang Sehun. Sehun mengamatiku, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau tidur sambil berjalan?"

Sehun tersenyum, mengisapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti spons dengan tatapannya. "Ternyata kau sangat suka jus jeruk," katanya dengan nada geli.

Aku menatap gelas, lalu mendongak padanya, dan mengedikkan bahu. Sehun maju selangkah mendekatiku dan menunjuk gelas. Aku menyerahkan gelasku padanya, Sehun mengangkat gelas ke bibirnya dan menyesap lambat-lambat, setelah itu mengembalikannya padaku. Selama melakukan semua itu, dia tidak sedetik pun memutus kontak mata denganku.

 _Well, sekarang_ kupastikan aku benar-benar suka jus jeruk.

"Aku juga suka jus jeruk," kata Sehun, meskipun aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Aku meletakkan gelas di sebelahku, mencengkeram pinggiran konter, lalu mendorong tubuh untuk duduk di atasnya. Aku berpura-pura tidak merasa Sehun seperti _menginvasi_ seluruh keberadaanku, tapi dia tetap ada di mana-mana. Memenuhi dapur.

Memenuhi seluruh _rumah_ ini.

Dapur diselimuti kesunyian yang pekat. Aku memutuskan lebih dulu memulai interaksi.

"Benarkah sudah enam tahun sejak terakhir kali kau punya kekasih?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu, membuatku terkejut sekaligus girang bukan kepalang mengetahui jawaban itu. Entah kenapa aku suka mengetahui itu. Kurasa ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bayanganku tentang seperti apa kehidupan Sehun pada masa lalu.

"Wow. Apa kau pernah…" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menuntaskan pertanyaan itu.

"Berhubungan seks?" Sehun menyela.

Aku senang satu-satunya lampu yang menyala terletak di atas kompor, karena aku yakin saat ini pipiku memerah.

"Tidak semua orang menginginkan hal yang sama dari kehidupan," kata Sehun. Suaranya lembut, selembut selimut bulu. Membuatku ingin bergulung di dalamnya, membalut diriku di dalam suara itu.

"Semua orang menginginkan cinta," kataku. "Atau setidaknya seks. Itu keinginan alami manusia."

 _Aku tidak percaya kami melakukan percakapan ini._

Sehun bersedekap. Dia menyilangkan kaki di pergelangan. Kuamati, ini cara Sehun membentuk tembok pribadi. Dia lagi-lagi memasang penghalang tak kasat mata itu, mengekang diri supaya tidak terlalu banyak mengungkapkan tentang dirinya.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menginginkan yang satu tanpa menginginkan yang satu lagi," sahut Sehun. "Jadi aku merasa lebih mudah tidak memiliki keduanya." Sehun mengamatiku, menilai reaksiku atas kata-katanya. Aku berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa pun padanya…

"Kalau begitu, mana yang tidak kauinginkan dari dua hal itu, Sehun?" suaraku yang lemah sungguh memalukan. "Cinta atau seks?"

Tatapan Sehun tidak berubah, tapi bibirnya bergerak, melekuk membentuk senyum yang hampir tak kelihatan saking samarnya. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Jongin."

 _Wow._

Aku mengembuskan napas tenang, tidak peduli apakah Sehun tahu dampak kata-kata itu padaku. Cara Sehun menyebut namaku membuatku gugup dan bingung seperti yang kurasakan akibat ciumannya. Aku menyilangkan kaki di lutut, berharap Sehun tidak menyadari gestur itu caraku memasang benteng pertahanan.

Tatapan Sehun turun ke kakiku, dan kuperhatikan dia menghela napas lembut.

 _Enam tahun. Tidak bisa dipercaya._

Aku ikut menurunkan tatapan ke kakiku. Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain, tapi tidak sanggup memandang Sehun ketika menanyakannya. "Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau mencium perempuan?"

"Delapan jam," sahut Sehun tanpa ragu. Aku menaikkan tatapan padanya, dan dia tersenyum lebar, karena dia tahu bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku. "Sama," sahut Sehun pelan. "Enam tahun."

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi ada yang berubah. Ada yang meleleh. Sesuatu yang keras, atau dingin, atau menyelubungi benteng pertahananku sekarang berubah menjadi zat cair setelah aku sadar apa arti ciuman kami. Aku merasa diriku zat cair, dan zat cair tidak mahir berdiri atau berjalan pergi, jadi aku tidak ke mana-mana.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyaku, tidak percaya.

Kurasa sekarang Sehun yang tersipu.

Aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa menangkap kesan keliru tentang Sehun, atau bagaimana yang dia katakan itu mungkin. Sehun tampan. Memiliki pekerjaan bagus. Dia jelas tahu cara berciuman, lalu mengapa dia tidak melakukannya?

"Kalau begitu, apa masalahmu?" tanyaku. "Kau mengidap penyakit menular seksual?" Ini karena naluri perawat dalam diriku. Aku tidak menyaring komentarku tentang situasi yang berhubungan dengan kondisi kesehatan.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku bersih seratus persen," sahutnya. Meski pun begitu, dia tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Enam tahun kau tidak mencium perempuan, kalau begitu kenapa kau menciumku? Karena aku mendapat kesan kau tidak menyukaiku. Sifatmu benar-benar sulit diterka."

Sehun tidak bertanya mengapa aku berkata memiliki kesan dia tidak suka padaku.

Menurutku, jika di mataku sikap Sehun kentara berbeda ketika berada di dekatku, dia melakukan itu dengan sengaja.

"Aku bukan tidak menyukaimu, Jongin." Sehun mengembuskan napas sambil menyusurkan jemari ke rambut, lalu mencengkeram tengkuk. "Aku hanya tidak _ingin_ suka padamu. Aku tidak ingin suka pada _siapa pun_. Aku tidak ingin _berkencan_ dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin _mencintai_ siapa pun. Aku hanya…" Sehun kembali bersedekap dan menjatuhkan tatapan ke lantai.

"Kau hanya apa?" tanyaku, mendesak Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia perlahan-lahan menaikkan tatapan padaku, dan aku terpaksa mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk tetap duduk di konter ketika melihat cara Sehun melihatku saat ini—seolah aku makan malam Thanksgiving.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Jongin," kata Sehun dengan suara rendah. "Aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku menginginkanmu tanpa hal-hal lain menyertai."

Semua pikiranku hilang tidak bersisa.

Otakku = zat cair.

Hatiku = mentega.

Tetapi aku masih bisa mengembuskan napas, jadi aku mengembuskan napas.

Aku menunggu hingga aku bisa berpikir lagi. Setelah itu aku berpikir _banyak sekali._

Sehun baru mengakui dia ingin berhubungan seks denganku; dia hanya tak ingin hubungan itu berkembang ke hal-hal lain. Aku tidak tahu mengapa pemberitahuan ini membuatku tersanjung. Seharusnya itu membuatku ingin meninju Sehun, tapi mengetahui Sehun memilih menciumku setelah enam tahun berturut-turut tidak mencium satu perempuan pun menjadikan pengakuannya membuatku merasa seperti baru memenangi _Pulitzer_.

Kami lagi-lagi hanya bertatapan, dan Sehun kelihatan sedikit gugup. Aku yakin dalam hati Sehun bertanya apakah dia baru membuatku marah. Aku tak ingin Sehun berpikir seperti itu karena, jujur saja, aku ingin berteriak "Aku menang!" sekuat tenaga.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kami menjalin percakapan paling ganjil dan kikuk sejak aku bertemu Sehun; percakapan kali ini jelas yang paling ganjil dan paling kikuk.

"Obrolan kita sungguh aneh," kataku.

Sehun tertawa lega. "Ya."

Kata "ya" terdengar jauh lebih indah ketika terucap dari bibir Sehun, menyusup di dalam suara itu. Sehun mungkin bisa membuat kata apa pun terdengar indah. Aku mencoba memikirkan kata yang kubenci. Aku agak benci kata _ox_. Kata itu jelek. Terlalu singkat dan seperti suara terjepit. Aku penasaran apakah suara Sehun bisa membuatku menyukai kata itu.

"Coba bilang _ox_."

Sehun menaikkan alis, seolah bertanya apakah dia tidak salah dengar. Dia pasti berpikir aku aneh.

 _Aku tidak peduli._

"Katakan saja," aku menyuruh.

" _Ox_ ," kata Sehun, dengan sedikit ragu.

 _Aku tersenyum. Aku menyukai kata ox. Ox adalah kata favoritku yang baru._

"Kau aneh," kata Sehun dengan nada geli.

Aku membuka kakiku yang kusilangkan. Sehun melihatnya. "Nah, Sehun," kataku. "Coba kunilai apakah aku memahami ini dengan benar. Kau tidak berhubungan seks selama enam tahun. Kau tidak punya kekasih selama enam tahun. Kau terakhir kali mencium perempuan delapan jam lalu. Kau jelas tidak suka hubungan percintaan. _Atau_ rasa cinta. Tapi kau laki-laki. Dan laki-laki memiliki kebutuhan."

Sehun mengamatiku, masih kelihatan geli. "Teruskan," katanya, sambil menyunggingkan seringai seksi yang tidak diniatkan.

"Kau tidak ingin tertarik padaku, tapi itu terjadi. Kau ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganku, tapi tidak ingin berkencan denganku. Kau tidak ingin cinta padaku. Kau juga tidak ingin _aku_ cinta padamu."

Rupanya aku masih membuat Sehun geli, karena dia masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak sadar keinginanku sangat mudah dibaca dengan jelas."

 _Tidak mudah, Sehun. Percayalah padaku._

"Jika kita ingin melakukan ini, menurutku kita harus melakukannya pelan-pelan," kataku menggodanya. "Aku tak ingin memaksamu melakukan apa pun yang kau tidak siap melakukannya. Karena kau masih perjaka."

Senyum Sehun lenyap dan dia maju tiga langkah ke arahku dengan ayunan yang sengaja dilambatkan. Aku ikut berhenti tersenyum, karena tindakan Sehun membuat hatiku gentar. Setelah tiba di depanku, dia menempelkan tangan di kiri dan kanan pahaku, lalu memajukan wajah hingga sangat dekat ke leherku. "Sudah enam tahun, Jongin. Percayalah jika kukatakan… aku siap."

Semua kata itu juga langsung menjadi kata-kata favoritku yang baru. _Percayalah, jika, kukatakan, aku, dan siap._

Kesukaanku. Semuanya.

Sehun menjauhkan wajah dan kemungkinan besar dia tahu tadi aku tidak bernapas. Dia mundur ke tempat semula, di seberangku. Sehun menggeleng-geleng seolah tak percaya yang baru terjadi. "Tidak kusangka aku memintamu berhubungan seks. Laki-laki macam apa yang melakukan itu?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Kurang lebih semua laki-laki."

Sehun tertawa, tapi aku tahu dia merasa bersalah. Mungkin dia takut aku tidak sanggup menghadapi ini. Mungkin Sehun benar, tapi aku tidak berniat membiarkannya tahu bahwa dia benar. Jika Sehun berpikir aku tak sanggup menghadapi ini, dia akan menarik kembali semua kata-katanya. Jika Sehun menarik kembali semua kata katanya, itu berarti aku takkan mendapatkan kesempatan menikmati lagi ciuman seperti yang dia berikan padaku beberapa jam lalu.

Aku bersedia menyetujui apa pun jika itu berarti aku bisa dicium lagi olehnya. Terutama jika itu berarti aku mendapatkan kesempatan menikmati _lebih_ dari sekadar ciuman darinya.

Hanya memikirkannya membuat kerongkonganku kering. Aku mengambil gelasku dan meminum jus lambat-lambat sambil dalam hati menimbang situasi ini.

Sehun menginginkanku hanya untuk seks.

Aku memang agak rindu bercinta. Sudah agak lama juga.

Aku tahu aku tertarik pada Sehun dan aku tak bisa memikirkan orang lain dalam hidupku yang lebih kusukai untuk sekadar merasakan pengalaman seks tanpa ikatan selain dengan tetanggaku yang pilot dan pernah kulihat melipat pakaian.

Aku meletakkan gelas jus, lalu menekan telapak tangan ke konter dan sedikit memajukan tubuh. "Dengarkan aku, Sehun. Kau lajang. Aku lajang. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, dan aku fokus pada karierku dengan cara yang hampir tidak sehat. Andai pun kita ingin berhubungan dari situasi ini, itu takkan berhasil. Kehidupan kita takkan cocok. Kita juga bukan teman, jadi tidak perlu khawatir pertemanan kita berantakan setelahnya. Kau ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganku? Kuizinkan sepenuhnya. Sebanyaknya."

Sehun memperhatikan bibirku seolah semua kata kataku baru saja menjadi kata-kata favoritnya yang baru. "Sebanyaknya?" tanya Sehun.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Sebanyaknya."

Sehun menatap mataku dengan tatapan menyiratkan tantangan. "Oke," kata Sehun, hampir terdengar seperti tantangan.

"Oke."

Kami masih dipisahkan jarak beberapa langkah. Aku baru mengatakan pada laki-laki ini aku bersedia berhubungan seks dengannya tanpa mengharapkan apa pun, dan dia masih berdiri di sana, aku masih duduk di sini, dan semakin lama semakin jelas aku memiliki kesan keliru tentang Sehun. Dia lebih gugup dari pada aku. Meskipun aku berpikir saraf-saraf kami tegang karena dua alasan berbeda. Sehun gugup karena tidak ingin hubungan seks kami menjurus pada apa pun.

 _Aku_ gugup karena tidak yakin "sekadar seks" dengan Sehun mungkin terjadi. Jika dinilai dari caraku tersedot padanya, aku mendapat firasat cukup kuat seks akan menjadi masalah kami yang paling ringan. Meskipun begitu, aku masih duduk di sini, pura-pura tak keberatan dengan "sekadar seks". Jika awalnya dimulai dengan cara seperti ini, pada akhirnya hubungan kami akan berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang lebih serius.

" _Well_ , kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang," kata Sehun.

 _Berengsek._

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Satu-satunya pengaman yang kusimpan di dompetku saat ini mungkin sudah hancur."

Aku tertawa. Aku menyukai lelucon Sehun yang mengolok dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menciummu lagi," sambung Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum berharap.

Aku justru heran dia _tidak_ menciumku lagi. "Boleh."

Sehun kembali berjalan lambat-lambat mendekati tempatku duduk, hingga lututku berada di kiri dan kanan pinggangnya. Aku mengamati mata Sehun, yang menatapku seolah dia menungguku berubah pikiran. Aku takkan berubah pikiran. Aku mungkin menginginkan ciuman ini lebih daripada Sehun menginginkannya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan dan menyusupkan jemari ke rambutku, ibu jarinya membelai pipiku. Helaan napasnya gemetaran ketika dia menatap bibirku. "Kau membuat bernapas menjadi sulit."

Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan ciuman, bibirnya mendarat di bibirku. Sisa diriku yang belum meleleh karena kehadiran Sehun sekarang ikut mencair seperti bagian diriku yang lain. Aku mencoba mengingat satu masa ketika bibir seorang laki-laki terasa senikmat ini di bibirku. Lidah Sehun membelai bibirku, lalu menyusup masuk, mencicipku, memenuhiku, menguasaiku.

Oh… astaga.

Aku.

 _Sangat suka._

Bibir.

Sehun.

Aku memiringkan kepala supaya bisa merasakan bibirnya lebih banyak. Sehun memiringkan kepala supaya bisa merasakan bibirku lebih banyak. Lidah Sehun memiliki "ingatan" tajam, karena lidahnya tahu persis cara melakukan ini. Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang luka dan meletakkannya di pahaku, sementara tangan satu lagi menangkup belakang kepalaku, menyatukan bibir kami semakin rapat. Tanganku tidak lagi meremas kaus Sehun, melainkan menjelajahi tangannya, lehernya, punggungnya, rambutnya.

Aku merintih lembut, dan suaraku menyebabkan Sehun menekan tubuhnya, dia menarikku beberapa sentimeter supaya lebih maju ke pinggiran konter.

" _Well_ , jelas kau bukan _gay_ ," kata seseorang dari belakang kami.

 _Astaga._

 _Dad._

 _Dad!_

Berengsek.

 _Sehun_ —menjauhkan tubuh.

 _Aku_ —melompat turun dari konter.

 _Dad_ —berjalan melewati kami.

 _Dad_ membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air, seolah setiap malam dia memergoki putrinya digerayangi tamu di rumahnya. _Dad_ berbalik menghadap kami, lalu menenggak minumannya lama-lama. Setelah selesai minum, _Dad_ menutup botol dan menyimpannya kembali di kulkas. _Dad_ menutup kulkas dan berjalan mendatangi kami, sengaja lewat di antara kami, memperlebar jarak yang memisahkan aku dan Sehun.

"Tidurlah, Jongin," kata _Dad_ sambil keluar dari dapur.

Aku menutup bibir dengan tangan. Sehun menutup wajah dengan tangan. Kami sama-sama merasa ngeri. Rasa ngeri Sehun lebih besar dari padaku, aku yakin.

"Kita harus tidur," kata Sehun.

Aku setuju sarannya.

Kami berjalan meninggalkan dapur tanpa bersentuhan. Kami tiba di pintu kamarku lebih dulu, jadi aku berhenti, lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun. Dia ikut berhenti.

Dia menoleh ke kiri, setelah itu menoleh singkat ke kanan, untuk memastikan di lorong hanya ada kami berdua. Sehun maju selangkah dan curi-curi menciumku sekali lagi. Punggungku menempel di daun pintu, tapi Sehun berhasil memutus ciumannya.

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamati mataku, mencari tatapan ragu.

Aku tak tahu apakah ini tidak apa-apa. Rasanya nikmat, Sehun juga terasa nikmat, dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih kuinginkan selain bersama Sehun. Tetapi, alasan di balik keputusannya tidak menyentuh perempuan selama enam tahun, justru itu yang kucemaskan.

"Kau terlalu khawatir," kataku sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Apa akan menolong jika kita menetapkan aturan tertentu?"

Sehun mengamatiku tanpa berkomentar sebelum mundur selangkah. "Mungkin saja," sahutnya. "Saat ini aku hanya bisa memikirkan dua aturan."

"Apa?"

Sehun memusatkan tatapan ke mataku selama beberapa detik. "Jangan bertanya tentang masa laluku," katanya dengan tegas. "Dan jangan pernah mengharapkan masa depan."

Aku tak menyukai satu pun dari kedua aturan itu. Keduanya membuatku ingin berubah pikiran tentang kesepakatan kami, lalu berbalik dan lari, tapi aku malah mengangguk. Aku mengangguk karena ingin menggenggam yang bisa kuraih. Aku bukan Jongin ketika berada di dekat Sehun. Aku hanya zat cair, dan zat cair tidak tahu cara mengeraskan diri atau berdiri sendiri. Zat cair hanya mengalir. Hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan bersama Sehun.

 _Mengalir._

" _Well,_ aku hanya punya satu aturan," kataku pelan. Sehun menungguku memberitahu aturanku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu pun. Aku tidak punya satu pun. Mengapa aku tidak punya aturan apa pun? Sehun masih menunggu. "Aku belum tahu apa, tapi ketika terpikirkan olehku, kau harus mematuhinya."

Sehun tertawa. Dia memajukan tubuh dan mengecup dahiku, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu, menoleh singkat padaku sebelum masuk kamar.

Aku belum seratus persen yakin, tapi aku cukup yakin ekspresi yang baru kulihat di wajah Sehun adalah ketakutan. Aku hanya bisa berharap aku tahu apa yang menjadi ketakutan Sehun, karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa tepatnya yang menjadi ketakutanku.

Aku takut bagaimana akhir hubungan kami.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	10. Ugly Love : Ch 10

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 **.**

 **C** hen tahu **.**

Aku terpaksa memberitahu Chen. Setelah minggu pertama sekolah, Chen tahu segala sesuatu berubah menjadi Luhan.

Luhan tahu bahwa Chen tahu. Luhan tahu Chen takkan membocorkan rahasia.

Aku memberikan kamarku untuk Luhan ketika dia pindah ke rumahku, aku sendiri mengambil kamar tamu. Kamarku menjadi satu-satunya kamar tamu yang memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Aku ingin Luhan mendapatkan kamar yang lebih bagus.

"Apa kau ingin kardus ini diletakkan di sini?" tanya Chen pada Luhan. Luhan bertanya apa isi kardus itu, Chen menjawab isinya bra dan celana dalam. "Kupikir mungkin sebaiknya aku melanjutkan perjalanan dan meletakkan kardus ini di kamar Sehun."

Luhan memutar bola mata pada Chen. "Hus," katanya.

Chen tertawa.

Chen suka dilibatkan dalam sesuatu yang rahasia. Itu sebabnya Chen takkan pernah membocorkannya. Chen tahu kekuatan rahasia.

Chen pergi setelah semua kardus selesai diangkut. Ayahku berpapasan denganku di lorong, kemudian dia berhenti. Karena ayahku berhenti, berarti aku juga harus berhenti.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

 _Dad_ berpikir aku tak keberatan dengan semua ini, bagaimana dia mengizinkan perempuan lain menyingkirkan sisa-sisa yang mengingatkan tentang ibuku.

Aku bukan tidak keberatan.

Aku hanya pura-pura tidak keberatan, karena itu tidak penting.

Hanya Luhan yang penting.

Bukan _Dad_.

"Tidak masalah," kataku.

 _Dad_ mulai berjalan, lalu berhenti lagi. _Dad_ berkata dia menghargai keramahanku kepada Luhan. _Dad_ berkata dia berharap dia dan _Mom_ bisa memberiku saudara ketika aku masih kecil.

Kata _Dad_ , aku pasti menjadi kakak yang baik.

Kata-kata terdengar memuakkan ketika terucap dari bibir _Dad_.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar Luhan. Aku menutup pintu.

Hanya ada kami berdua.

Kami tersenyum.

Aku berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya, lalu mencium lehernya. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak malam pertama aku mencium Luhan. Aku bisa menghitung masa-masa aku mencium Luhan sejak malam itu. Kami tidak bisa berinteraksi seperti ini di sekolah. Kami tidak bisa berinteraksi seperti ini di depan umum. Kami tidak bisa berinteraksi seperti ini di depan orangtua kami.

Aku hanya bisa menyentuh Luhan ketika kami hanya berdua, dan kami tidak banyak mendapatkan waktu berdua saja selama tiga minggu terakhir.

Sekarang?

Sekarang aku mencium Luhan.

"Kita membutuhkan beberapa panduan supaya tidak terbelit masalah," kata Lyhan. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Dia duduk di mejaku, aku duduk di ranjangku.

 _Well_ … yang benar Luhan duduk di meja _nya_ , aku duduk di ranjang _nya_.

"Pertama," kata Luhan, "tidak boleh bermesraan ketika orangtua kita di rumah. Terlalu berisiko."

Aku tidak ingin menyetujui aturan itu, tapi aku mengangguk juga.

"Kedua, tidak ada seks."

Aku tidak mengangguk.

"Sama sekali?" tanyaku.

Luhan mengangguk. Oh, aku _sungguh_ membenci anggukan itu.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mendesah berat. "Seks akan membuat keadaan jauh lebih sulit ketika waktu kita habis. Kau tentu mengerti itu."

Luhan benar. Luhan juga salah, tapi aku punya firasat dia akan menyadari kesalahannya nanti.

"Apa aku boleh tahu aturan nomor tiga sebelum menyetujui aturan nomor dua?"

Luhan nyengir. "Tidak ada aturan nomor tiga."

Aku ikut nyengir. "Jadi, yang terlarang hanya seks? Kita bicara soal seks dengan penetrasi, bukan? Bukan seks oral?"

Luhan menutup wajah dengan dua tangan. "Astaga, apakah kau harus sespesifik itu?"

Luhan menggemaskan ketika malu. "Hanya menjernihkan. Aku punya daftar seumur hidup tentang hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, tapi hanya memiliki waktu enam bulan untuk melakukan semuanya."

"Kita biarkan hal-hal spesifik berkembang mengikuti situasi," kata Luhan.

"Adil," sahutku, sambil mengagumi rona merah di pipinya. "Luhan, kau masih perawan?"

Pipi Luhan semakin merah. Dia menggeleng dan menjawab tidak. Dia bertanya apakah itu membuatku terganggu.

"Sama sekali tidak," sahutku jujur.

Lalu Luhan bertanya apakah aku masih perjaka, tapi suaranya kaku ketika menanyakan itu.

"Tidak," sahutku. "Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku agak berharap aku masih perjaka."

Luhan suka aku mengatakan itu padanya.

Aku berdiri dan bersiap beranjak ke kamarku yang baru untuk mulai menata ulang. Sebelum keluar, aku mengunci pintu kamar Luhan dari dalam, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

Kemudian berjalan lambat-lambat ke arahnya.

Aku memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.

Aku memeluk punggung bawahnya dan mendorongnya merapat padaku.

Aku menciumnya.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	11. Ugly Love : Ch 11

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa : Shandy Tan**

 **Credit : bacanovelonline**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin.**_

" **A** ku ingin pipis."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Lagi?"

"Aku sudah dua jam tidak pipis," kataku membela diri.

Aku tidak benar-benar butuh ke kamar mandi, tapi aku perlu keluar dari mobil ini. Setelah percakapanku dengan Sehun kemarin malam, mobil ini terasa berbeda dengan Sehun di dalamnya. Rasanya dia menjadi lebih banyak; seiring menit bergulir dan Sehun tidak berbicara, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia menyesali percakapan kami. Aku bertanya tanya apakah Sehun akan pura-pura percakapan kami tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku berharap ayahku akan pura-pura peristiwa kemarin malam tidak pernah terjadi. Sebelum kami berangkat pagi ini, aku duduk di meja bersama _Dad_ ketika Sehun masuk.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Sehun?" tanya _Dad_ ketika Sehun duduk di meja.

Aku mengira wajah Sehun akan memerah karena malu, tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan ayahku dengan gelengan. "Tidak terlalu nyenyak," sahut Sehun. "Putramu mengigau dalam tidurnya."

Ayahku mengangkat gelas dan mengacungkannya ke arah Sehun. "Senang mengetahui kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol kemarin malam."

Untunglah Chanyeol belum ikut bergabung dan mendengar komentar ayahku. Sehun diam saja selama sisa waktu sarapan, dan satu-satunya kesempatan aku melihatnya berbicara setelah itu adalah ketika Chanyeol dan aku sudah di mobil. Sehun berjalan mendatangi ayahku dan menjabat tangannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar ayahku. Aku mencoba membaca ekspresi ayahku, tapi ayahku berhasil mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Kemampuan ayahku menyembunyikan isi pikirannya hampir sehebat Sehun.

Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada ayahku pagi ini sebelum kami berangkat.

Aku juga ingin tahu kira-kira selusin jawaban lain atas pertanyaanku yang menyangkut Sehun.

Ketika kami kecil, Chanyeol dan aku selalu sepakat tentang satu hal—jika boleh memiliki satu kemampuan super, kami ingin bisa terbang. Sekarang setelah aku mengenal Sehun, aku berubah pikiran. Jika boleh memiliki kemampuan super, aku ingin bisa menyusup. Aku akan menyusup ke benak Sehun supaya bisa melihat semua pikirannya.

Aku akan menyusup ke hatinya lalu membuat diriku menyebar seperti virus.

Aku akan menyebut diriku Sang Penyusup.

Yeah. Kedengarannya keren.

"Sana _pipis_ ," kata Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil memarkir mobil.

Aku berharap aku menjadi anak SMA lagi supaya bisa memanggil Chanyeol sapi. Sayang, orang dewasa tidak memanggil kakak laki-laki mereka dengan sebutan sapi.

Aku turun dari mobil dan sedikit merasa bisa bernapas kembali, hingga Sehun membuka pintu di sisinya, lalu ikut turun dari mobil dan menjejakkan kaki di dunia. Sekarang Sehun kelihatan seperti membesar, sementara paru-paruku mengecil. Kami bersama-sama berjalan masuk pom bensin, tapi tidak saling berbicara.

Lucunya, cara ini berhasil. Kadang-kadang, tidak berbicara justru mengungkapkan lebih banyak pesan melebihi semua kata yang ada di dunia. Kadang-kadang, kebungkamanku mengatakan, _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Bicaralah padaku. Ceritakan padaku semua hal yang pernah kaukatakan. Semua kata yang pernah kauucapkan. Mulai dari kata paling pertama yang kauucapkan._

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dikatakan Sehun dengan kebungkamannya.

Setelah kami tiba di bagian dalam pom bensin, Sehun lebih dulu melihat tanda letak kamar mandi, jadi dia mengangguk dan maju ke depanku. Dia berjalan di depan. Aku membiarkannya. Karena Sehun zat padat dan aku zat cair, dan saat ini, aku hanya buih di belakangnya.

Setelah kami tiba di area kamar mandi, Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki tanpa menghentikan langkah. Dia tidak menoleh untuk menatapku. Tidak juga menunggu aku masuk dulu ke kamar mandi perempuan. Aku mendorong pintu, meskipun tidak butuh menggunakan kamar mandi. Aku hanya ingin bernapas kembali, tapi Sehun tidak membiarkanku bernapas. Dia menerobos ruang gerakku. Menurutku, Sehun tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Dia begitu saja menerobos ke pikiranku, perutku, paru-paruku, dan duniaku.

Itu kekuatan super yang dimiliki Sehun. Menerobos.

Sang Penerobos dan Sang Penyusup. Kedua kata itu memiliki arti yang kurang lebih sama, jadi kurasa kami membentuk regu yang payah.

Aku mencuci tangan dan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memberi kesan aku memang butuh Chanyeol berhenti di tempat ini. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan Sehun lagi-lagi menerobos. Dia menghalangi jalanku dengan berdiri di depan pintu yang akan kugunakan untuk keluar.

Sehun tidak bergerak, meskipun dia tetap menerobosku. Aku sendiri tidak ingin dia bergerak, jadi aku tidak menyuruhnya bergeser dari sana.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku membawa air di mobil."

"Kau lapar?"

Aku menjawab tidak. Sehun kelihatan sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak menginginkan apa pun. Mungkin Sehun belum ingin kembali ke mobil.

"Tapi sepertinya aku ingin permen," kataku.

Senyum Sehun yang langka dan mahal itu terkuak perlahan-lahan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membelikanmu permen."

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke lorong rak bagian permen. Aku berhenti di sebelahnya dan melihat-lihat pilihan apa saja yang tersedia untukku. Kami menatap deretan permen terlalu lama. Aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan permen, tapi kami tetap menatap permen-permen itu dan pura-pura kami menginginkannya.

"Ini aneh," bisikku.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Sehun. "Memilih permen atau pura-pura kita tidak ingin pindah ke jok belakang mobil saat ini juga?"

Wow. Rasanya aku benar-benar berhasil menyusup ke pikiran Sehun. Hanya itu kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Sehun. Kata-kata yang membuatku merasa senang.

"Keduanya," kataku tanpa ragu. Aku berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Kau merokok?"

Sehun lagi-lagi menyuguhiku tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mengatakan aku aneh.

Aku tidak peduli.

"Tidak," sahutnya dengan santai.

"Ingat permen rokok yang dijual ketika kita kecil?"

"Yeah," sahut Sehun. "Agak mengerikan, jika dipikir lagi."

Aku mengangguk. "Chanyeol dan aku dulu selalu makan permen itu. Demi apa pun, takkan kubiarkan anak-anakku membeli permen seperti itu."

"Aku ragu permen itu masih diproduksi," kata Sehun.

Kami kembali menghadap barisan permen.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau merokok?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Bagus," sahut Sehun. Kami memandangi permen agak lama. Sehun membalik tubuh menghadapku dan aku sekilas menaikkan tatapan padanya. "Sebenarnya kau ingin permen atau tidak, Jongin?"

"Tidak."

Sehun tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke mobil."

Aku setuju usul Sehun, tapi tidak seorang pun dari kami bergerak.

Tangan Sehun turun mencari tanganku dan menyentuhnya begitu lembut seolah takut dirinya terbuat dari lahar sementara aku tidak. Dia memegang dua jemariku, sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan memegang tanganku, kemudian menariknya lembut.

"Sebentar," kataku, sambil balas menarik tangan Sehun. Dia menatapku sekilas dari atas bahu, lalu berbalik hingga sepenuhnya menghadapku. "Apa yang kaukatakan pada ayahku tadi pagi sebelum kita berangkat?"

Sehun mempererat pegangan di jemariku, ekspresi keras yang dia latih sempurna tidak berubah sedikit pun. "Aku meminta maaf pada ayahmu."

Lalu Sehun kembali membalik tubuh ke pintu, dan kali ini aku mengikutinya. Sehun tidak melepaskan tanganku hingga kami mendekati pintu keluar. Ketika akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tanganku, aku kembali menguap.

Aku mengikuti Sehun ke mobil sambil berharap aku tidak sungguh-sungguh percaya bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan menyusup ke pikiran Sehun. Aku mengingatkan diri bahwa Sehun terbuat dari tameng berlapis baja. Tak dapat ditembus.

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup menjalani ini, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mematuhi aturan nomor dua, karena tiba-tiba saja aku lebih ingin mendarat di masa depanmu daripada mendarat di jok belakang mobil bersamamu._

"Antreannya panjang," Sehun memberitahu Chanyeol setelah kami berdua masuk mobil. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin dan mengubah saluran radio. Dia tidak peduli berapa panjang antrean di dalam. Dia tidak menaruh curiga; jika ya, dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu. Lagi pula, belum ada yang perlu dicurigai.

Kami sudah meluncur lima belas menit penuh ketika aku menyadari aku tidak lagi memikirkan Sehun. Selama lima belas menit terakhir, semua pikiranku menjadi kenangan.

"Ingat bagaimana ketika kecil kita berharap memiliki kemampuan super bisa terbang?"

"Yeah, aku ingat," kata Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau memiliki kemampuan super. Kau bisa terbang."

Chanyeol tersenyum padaku di spion tengah. "Yeah," sahutnya. "Kurasa itu menjadikan aku pahlawan super."

Aku bersandar di jok belakang dan menatap ke luar jendela, merasa sedikit iri pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Iri pada hal-hal yang mereka lihat. Tempat-tempat yang mereka jelajahi. "Seperti apa rasanya menyaksikan matahari terbit dari angkasa?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan," sahutnya. "Ketika berada di angkasa, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja."

Jawaban itu membuatku sedih. _Jangan terlalu menganggap itu sepele, Chanyeol._

" _Aku_ memperhatikan," kata Sehun. Dia juga mengarahkan tatapan ke luar jendela, dan suaranya begitu lirih hingga aku hampir tidak mendengar. "Setiap kali menjelajah angkasa, aku memperhatikannya."

Tetapi, Sehun tidak menjelaskan seperti apa rasanya. Suaranya jauh, seolah dia ingin menyimpan perasaan itu untuk diri sendiri. Aku membiarkannya.

"Kalian membengkokkan hukum alam ketika berada di angkasa," kataku. "Itu mengesankan. Melawan gravitasi. Menyaksikan matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam dari tempat yang sebenarnya tidak diperkenankan alam semesta. Kalau dipikir pikir, kalian pahlawan super yang sesungguhnya."

Chanyeol menatapku sekilas dari spion tengah dan tertawa. _Jangan terlalu menganggap itu sepele, Chanyeol._ Sehun tidak tertawa. Dia masih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawa manusia," kata Sehun padaku. "Itu jauh lebih mengesankan."

Jantungku menyerap kata-kata itu dengan reaksi kuat.

 _Aturan nomor dua tidak kelihatan bagus dari jok belakang ini._

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	12. Ugly Love : Ch 12

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa : Shandy Tan**

 **Credit : bacanovelonline**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 **.**

 **A** turan nomor satu, yaitu tidak bermesraan ketika orangtua kami di rumah, akhirnya diubah.

Aturan nomor satu kini membolehkan kami bermesraan, tapi hanya jika kami di dalam ruangan yang pintunya dikunci.

Sayang sekali, aturan nomor dua tidak tergoyahkan. Tetap tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seks.

Dan baru-baru ini ada tambahan aturan nomor tiga: tidak boleh menyusup ke kamar diam-diam pada malam hari.

Kadang-kadang, Seohyun masih memeriksa Luhan di kamarnya pada tengah malam, hanya karena Seohyun ibu dari remaja putri dan tindakannya tepat.

Tetapi, aku benci Seohyun melakukan itu.

Kami tinggal sebulan penuh di satu rumah dengan lancar. Kami tidak membicarakan bahwa sisa waktu kami tinggal lima bulan lebih sedikit. Kami tidak membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahku menikahi ibu Luhan. Kami tidak membicarakan bahwa jika pernikahan itu terjadi, kami akan terikat jauh lebih lama daripada hanya lima bulan.

 _Pada hari libur._

 _Pada kunjungan akhir pekan._

 _Pada acara reuni._

Luhan dan aku pasti harus ikut menghadiri setiap acara, tapi kami hadir sebagai keluarga.

Kami tidak membicarakan hal itu, karena membicarakannya membuat kami merasa seolah perbuatan kami salah.

Kami tidak membicarakannya juga karena itu topik sulit. Saat memikirkan hari ketika Luhan pindah ke Michigan dan aku tetap di San Fransisco, aku tidak bisa memikirkan setelah hari itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun ketika nanti Luhan takkan lagi menjadi segalanya bagiku.

"Kami pulang hari Minggu," kata _Dad_. "Kau bisa memiliki rumah ini untukmu sendiri. Luhan akan menginap di rumah teman. Kau boleh mengundang Chen menginap di sini."

"Sudah," dustaku.

Luhan juga berdusta. Luhan akan tetap di rumah ini sepanjang akhir pekan. Kami tidak ingin memberi alasan apa pun yang bisa membuat Seohyun dan _Dad_ mencurigai kami. Berpura-pura mengabaikan Luhan di depan mereka sudah cukup berat bagiku. Berat rasanya berpura pura aku tak memiliki kesamaan dengan Luhan, padahal aku ingin tertawa mendengar apa pun yang dia katakan. Aku ingin melakukan tos untuk apa pun yang dilakukan Luhan. Aku ingin pamer pada ayahku tentang kecerdasan Luhan, nilai-nilainya yang bagus, kebaikan hatinya, dan betapa dia banyak akal. Aku ingin mengatakan pada _Dad_ , aku memiliki kekasih yang ingin kuperkenalkan padanya karena _Dad_ pasti akan menyukai gadis itu.

 _Dad_ memang menyukai gadis itu. Hanya saja bukan dengan cara yang kuharapkan.

Aku ingin Dad menyukai Luhan untuk _aku_.

Kami berpamitan pada orangtua kami. Seohyun menyuruh Luhan menjaga sopan santun, tapi Seohyun tidak perlu khawatir. Sejauh pengetahuan Seohyun, Luhan anak baik. Luhan anak sopan. Luhan takkan melanggar aturan.

Kecuali aturan nomor tiga. Luhan melanggar aturan nomor tiga pada akhir pekan ini.

Kami bermain rumah-rumahan.

Kami pura-pura ini rumah kami. Kami pura-pura ini dapur kami, dan Luhan memasak untukku. Aku pura-pura Luhan milikku, aku membuntuti dia ke mana-mana ketika dia memasak, menempel padanya. Menyentuhnya.

Mengecup lehernya. Menariknya dari pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan supaya aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya di tubuhku. Luhan menyukai itu, tapi pura-pura tidak suka. Setelah kami selesai makan, dia duduk bersamaku di sofa. Kami memutar film, tapi film itu tidak ditonton. Kami tidak bisa berhenti berciuman. Kami begitu sering berciuman hingga bibir kami perih. Tangan kami pegal. Perut kami melilit, karena tubuh kami begitu ingin melanggar aturan nomor dua.

Ini akan menjadi akhir pekan yang panjang.

Aku memutuskan aku perlu mandi, karena jika tidak, aku pasti memohon supaya kami membuat perubahan tentang aturan nomor dua.

Aku mandi di kamar mandi Luhan. Aku menyukai kamar mandi ini. Aku menyukainya lebih daripada rasa sukaku ketika kamar mandi ini masih hanya milikku. Aku suka melihat barang-barang Luhan di kamar mandiku. Aku suka melihat alat cukurnya dan membayangkan seperti apa Luhan ketika memakai alat cukurnya. Aku suka melihat botol-botol samponya dan memikirkan Luhan menengadah ke belakang di bawah guyuran air ketika membilas rambut.

Aku suka kamar mandiku menjadi kamar mandi Luhan juga.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Dia mengetuk, tapi tahu-tahu sudah di dalam kamar mandi. Air panas mengguyur kulitku, tapi suara Luhan membuat kulitku semakin panas. Aku menyibak tirai pancuran. Mungkin aku sengaja menyibak terlalu lebar karena aku ingin Luhan merasakan keinginan melanggar aturan nomor dua. Luhan menghela napas lembut, tapi tatapannya turun ke tempat yang kuinginkan.

"Luhan," balasku, lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ekspresi malu di wajahnya.

Luhan menatap mataku.

Dia ingin mandi bersamaku.

Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk meminta.

"Masuklah," panggilku.

Suaraku kasar, seperti orang yang sejak tadi berteriak teriak.

Suaraku biasa saja lima detik yang lalu.

Aku menutup tirai pancuran untuk menyembunyikan reaksi yang terjadi padaku karena kedatangan Luhan, sekaligus memberinya privasi ketika menanggalkan pakaian. Aku belum pernah melihat Luhan tanpa pakaian. Aku hanya pernah merasakan apa yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya.

Aku tiba-tiba gugup.

Luhan mematikan lampu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara kaku. Aku menjawab tidak apa-apa, meskipun aku berharap dia lebih percaya diri. Aku ingin membuat Luhan lebih percaya diri. Luhan menyibak tirai pancuran, aku melihat dia memasukkan satu kaki dulu. Aku menelan ludah ketika bagian tubuhnya yang lain menyusul. Untung masih ada cukup cahaya dari lampu tidur sehingga menerangi tubuhnya dengan sinar lemah.

Aku bisa melihat Luhan cukup jelas.

Aku bisa melihat Luhan dengan sempurna.

Tatapan kami kembali saling mengunci. Luhan melangkah semakin mendekatiku. Aku penasaran apakah sebelum ini dia pernah mandi berdua dengan orang lain, tapi aku tak bertanya.

Kali ini aku yang maju selangkah ke arahnya, karena dia kelihatan takut. Aku tidak ingin Luhan takut.

 _Padahal, aku sendiri takut._

Aku memegang bahu Luhan dan memandunya supaya berdiri di bawah pancuran air. Aku tidak menempelkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, meskipun aku ingin. Aku mempertahankan jarak di antara kami.

Aku terpaksa.

Satu-satunya yang menempel adalah bibir kami. Aku mencium Luhan dengan lembut, hampir seperti tidak menyentuh bibirnya, tapi ciuman ini sungguh menyakitkan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ciuman kami sebelum ini.

Ciuman ketika bibir kami saling melumat, gigi kami bergesekan, ciuman yang begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga berantakan. Ciuman yang berakhir dengan aku menggigit bibir Luhan atau Luhan menggigit bibirku.

Tidak satu pun dari semua ciuman itu terasa semenyakitkan ciuman kali ini, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ciuman ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku harus melepaskan ciumannya. Aku meminta Luhan memberiku waktu sebentar. Dia mengangguk, lalu menempelkan pipi di dadaku. Aku bersandar dan menarik Luhan bersamaku sambil tetap memejamkan mata rapat. Sekali lagi kata-kata seperti ingin meruntuhkan tembok penghalang yang kubangun untuk mengurung kata-kata itu. Setiap kali aku bersama Luhan, kata-kata itu berusaha mendobrak keluar, tapi aku terus berusaha menguatkan tembok yang mengurung kata kataku. Luhan tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata itu.

Aku juga tidak perlu mengucapkannya.

Tetapi, kata-kata itu terus menggedor tembok. Kata-kata itu selalu menggedor kuat-kuat tembok yang kubangun sehingga ciuman kami berakhir seperti ini. Sekarang keinginan kata-kata itu untuk keluar melebihi sebelumnya.

Kata-kata itu membutuhkan udara. Kata-kata itu menuntut didengarkan.

Kekuatanku untuk menahan gedoran kata-kata itu ada batasnya, sebelum tembok yang kubangun akhirnya runtuh.

Hanya sampai hari ini bibirku sanggup menyentuh bibir Luhan tanpa membuat kata-kata yang terpenjara itu tumpah ruah dari atas tembok, menerobos melalui retakan-retakan tembok, menjalar mendaki dadaku hingga aku memegang wajah Luhan, menatap matanya, membiarkan mata Luhan merobohkan semua penghalang di antara kami dan sakit hati yang tidak terhindarkan.

 _Kata-kata itu akhirnya terbebas._

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun," kataku pada Luhan.

Aku tahu Luhan tidak mengerti maksudku. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi kata-kata itu akhirnya terbebas.

Kata-kata itu mengambil alih. "Ketika nanti kau pindah ke Michigan dan aku tetap di San Fransisco-aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun setelah saat itu. Aku terbiasa melihat masa depan seperti apa pun yang kuinginkan, tapi saat ini aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Aku mencium air mata yang menetes di pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini," lanjutku. "Satu-satunya yang ingin kulihat adalah dirimu, dan jika aku tidak mendapatkan itu… tidak ada lagi yang berharga. Kau membuat keadaan lebih baik, Luhan. Semuanya." Aku mencium bibir Luhan kuat-kuat, dan kali ini ciuman itu tidak menyakitkan, karena kata-kata yang terpenjara itu sudah bebas. "Aku mencintaimu," kataku, dan dengan itu membebaskan diriku sepenuhnya. Aku menciumnya lagi, tanpa memberinya kesempatan menanggapi.

Aku tidak butuh mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku hingga dia benar-benar siap, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar Luhan mengatakan perasaanku keliru.

Tangan Luhan bergeser ke punggungku, mendorongku lebih rapat. Kakinya membelit kakiku seolah dia berusaha mematri tubuhnya di dalam tubuhku.

Dia sudah terpatri di dalamku.

Kami kembali dipenuhi ketergesaan. Gigi beradu, saling menggigit bibir, terburu buru, ingin cepat-cepat, napas tersengal, saling menyentuh.

Luhan mengerang, dan aku merasakan dia berusaha melepaskan bibir dariku, tapi tanganku menyusup di rambutnya, dan aku melumat bibirnya dengan putus asa, berharap dia tidak sesaat pun melepaskan ciuman kami untuk menghirup udara.

Luhan memaksaku melepasnya.

Aku menjatuhkan dahiku ke dahinya, tersengal menghimpun tenaga, mencegah emosiku agar jangan sampai tumpah tidak terkendali.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan. "Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Aku takut sekali. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

 _Kau mencintaiku, Luhan._

Aku menjauhkan wajah dan menatap matanya. Luhan menangis.

Aku tidak ingin Luhan takut. Kukatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Kukatakan padanya kami akan menunggu hingga kami lulus, setelah itu memberitahu orangtua kami. Kukatakan padanya orangtua kami harus menerima. Setelah kami keluar dari rumah ini, semua akan berbeda. Semua akan membaik.

Orangtua kami akan terpaksa setuju.

Kukatakan pada Luhan, kami pasti bisa mengatasi ini.

Luhan mengangguk dengan gemetaran.

"Kita pasti bisa mengatasi ini," balas Luhan, menyetujui kata-kataku.

Aku menekan dahiku ke dahinya. "Kita pasti bisa mengatasi ini, Luhan," kataku padanya. "Aku tidak bisa melepasmu sekarang. Takkan."

Luhan memegang wajahku di antara telapak tangannya, lalu menciumku.

 _Kau jatuh cinta padaku, Luhan._

Ciuman Luhan menyingkirkan beban yang sangat berat dari dadaku sehingga aku merasa seperti melayang. Aku merasa seolah Luhan melayang bersamaku.

Aku membalik tubuh Luhan sehingga punggungnya menempel di dinding.

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan ke atas kepalanya dan menautkan jemari kami, lalu menekan tangannya ke ubin dinding di belakangnya.

Kami bertatapan… lalu kami melanggar aturan nomor dua.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	13. Ugly Love : Ch 13

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin.**_

" **T** erimakasih sudahmemaksaku ikut," kata Sehun pada Chanyeol. "Selain tanganku terluka dan aku jadi tahu bahwa kau mengira aku _gay_ , aku menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol tertawa dan berbalik untuk membuka kunci apartemen kami. "Bukan seratus persen salahku kalau aku mengira kau _gay_. Kau tidak pernah bicara soal perempuan, dan kau menghilangkan seks dari jadwalmu selama enam tahun tanpa jeda."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan masuk, langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku masih berdiri di pintu, menghadap Sehun.

Sehun menatapku lurus. Menerobos diriku. "Sekarang sudah tercantum di agenda," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang aku menjadi _agenda_. Aku tak ingin menjadi agenda. Aku ingin menjadi rencana. Menjadi peta. Aku ingin tercantum di peta masa depan Sehun.

Tetapi, itu berarti melanggar aturan nomor dua.

Sehun masuk ke apartemennya dengan langkah mundur setelah membuka pintu, lalu mengangguk ke kamar tidurnya.

"Setelah Chanyeol tidur?" bisik Sehun.

 _Baiklah, Sehun. Kau bisa berhenti memohon. Aku bersedia menjadi agendamu._

Aku mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu.

Aku mandi, bercukur, menyikat gigi, bernyanyi, dan merias wajah ala kadarnya supaya tidak memberi kesan aku merias wajah. Aku mengatur rambut dengan tatanan yang tidak membuatku terkesan menata rambut. Aku mengenakan kembali pakaianku yang kemarin supaya tak kelihatan bahwa aku berganti pakaian, tapi tentu saja aku berganti bra dan celana dalam, karena yang sebelumnya tidak serasi dengan pakaian kemarin, sedangkan yang sekarang serasi. Setelah itu aku ketakutan setengah mati karena Sehun akan melihat bra dan celana dalamku malam ini.

Dan mungkin menyentuhnya.

Jika itu bagian dari agenda Sehun, kemungkinan dia juga menjadi orang yang melucutinya.

Ponselku menerima SMS. Bunyi notifikasinya membuatku terkejut, karena menerima SMS tidak tercantum di agenda pada pukul 23.00. SMS itu dari nomor tidak dikenal. Bunyinya hanya:

.

 _Sehun : Apa dia sudah masuk kamar?_

 _Aku : Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku?_

 _Sehun : Aku mencurinya dari ponsel Chanyeol saat kita di mobil._

.

Di kepalaku ada suara aneh yang bernyanyi, _"Na-na-na-na-boo-boo. Dia mencuri nomor ponselku."_

Aku sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

.

 _Aku : Belum, masih nonton TV._

 _Sehun : Bagus. Aku ada urusan. Aku kembali dua puluh menit lagi. Kubiarkan pintu apartemen tidak terkunci, siapa tahu dia tidur sebelum aku pulang._

.

Siapa yang masih punya urusan pukul 23.00?

.

 _Aku : Sampai nanti._

.

Aku menatap SMS terakhirku untuk Sehun dan meringis. SMS-ku terdengar terlalu santai. Aku ingin memberi Sehun kesan bahwa aku sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Sehun mungkin berpikir hari-hariku berjalan kira-kita seperti ini:

.

 _Laki-laki : Jongin, kau ingin berhubungan seks tidak?_

 _Aku : Tentu. Kuselesaikan dulu urusanku dengan dua cowok ini, setelah itu aku ke sana. Omong-omong, aku tidak punya aturan tertentu, jadi jangan sungkan._

 _Laki-laki : Keren._

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, TV akhirnya dimatikan. Begitu pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup, pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku melintasi ruang tamu, menyelinap keluar pintu depan, dan bertubrukan dengan Sehun yang berdiri di lorong.

"Waktunya pas," kata Sehun.

Sehun memegang kantong belanja. Dia memindahkan kantong ke tangan lain supaya isinya tidak ketahuan olehku.

"Kau duluan, Jongin," kata Sehun sambil mendorong pintu.

 _Tidak, Sehun. Aku hanya mengekor. Seperti itulah kita. Kau zat padat, aku zat cair. Kau bagian dari air, aku jejak yang kautinggalkan._

"Kau haus?" Sehun berjalan ke dapur, tapi aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa mengikuti dia kali ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan ini, dan aku takut Sehun tahu sebelum ini aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengan aturan nomor satu ataupun nomor dua. Jika masa lalu dan masa depan terlarang untukku, yang tinggal hanya masa kini, padahal aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada masa kini.

Aku berjalan ke dapur pada masa kini. "Kau punya apa?" tanyaku.

Kantong belanja Sehun kini ada di konter. Sehun melihatku memperhatikan kantong, dan dia mendorongnya ke samping supaya bergeser dari pandanganku.

"Katakan kau ingin apa, biar kuperiksa apakah aku punya," sahut Sehun.

"Jus jeruk."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke kantong belanja. Dia mengeluarkan sebotol jus jeruk, dan fakta sederhana bahwa dia mengingat hal ini menjadi bukti kemurahan hatinya. Itu juga menjadi bukti tidak dibutuhkan banyak usaha untuk membuatku meleleh. Aku seharusnya memberitahu Sehun bahwa satu-satunya aturan dariku berbunyi, _Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku berkeinginan melanggar aturan darimu._

Aku mengambil jus jeruk dari Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa lagi di kantong belanjaanmu?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Barang-barang."

Sehun memperhatikanku membuka wadah jus. Dia memperhatikanku meminum jus. Dia memperhatikanku menutup kembali wadah jus. Dia memperhatikanku meletakkan jus di konter dapur, tapi tidak cukup awas memperhatikan untuk menyadari seberapa cepat aku bisa menerkam kantong belanja.

Aku berhasil meraih kantong sesaat sebelum tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangku.

Dia tertawa. "Letakkan, Jongin."

Aku membuka kantong dan melongok ke dalam.

Pengaman.

Aku tertawa dan meletakkannya kembali di konter. Saat aku berbalik, Sehun tidak melepaskan pinggangku. "Aku ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas atau memalukan, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku hanya berpura-pura bisa berpikir dan tertawa."

Sehun tidak ikut tertawa, dan tangannya masih melingkari pinggangku. "Kau aneh sekali," katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Dia tersenyum. "Situasi ini aneh."

Sehun mengatakan situasi ini aneh, tapi aku merasa semua ini menyenangkan. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah aneh terasa menyenangkan atau tak menyenangkan bagi Sehun. "Apakah aneh menyenangkan atau tidak menyenangkan bagimu?"

"Keduanya," sahut Sehun. "Juga tidak satu pun."

"Kau sendiri aneh," tukasku.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli."

Tangan Sehun merayap naik ke punggungku, bahu, dan perlahan menuruni lengan hingga tangannya menyentuh tanganku.

Itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

Aku mengangkat tangan Sehun ke sela di antara kami. "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Baik," sahutnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memeriksa lukamu besok," kataku.

"Besok aku takkan di sini. Beberapa jam lagi aku berangkat."

Dua pemikiran melintas di benakku. Satu, aku kecewa Sehun berangkat malam ini. Dua, untuk apa aku di apartemennya jika dia akan berangkat malam ini?

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tidur?"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang."

"Kau belum mencoba," kataku. "Kau tidak boleh menerbangkan pesawat tanpa cukup tidur, Sehun."

"Penerbangan pertama singkat saja. Selain itu, aku hanya co pilot. Aku akan tidur di pesawat."

Tidur tidak tercantum di agenda Sehun. _Jongin_ , ya.

Di agenda Sehun, Jongin lebih penting daripada tidur.

Aku penasaran apa lagi yang lebih penting daripada Jongin.

"Jadi," bisikku ketika Sehun menurunkan tangan. Aku terdiam, karena tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menyambung kata _jadi_. Tidak sepatah pun. Bahkan _la-ti-do_ juga tidak.

Dapur sunyi senyap.

Suasana semakin kikuk.

"Jadi," kata Sehun. Jemarinya menyelip ke sela jemariku dan merenggangkannya. Jemariku menyukai jemari Sehun.

"Apakah kau ingin tahu kapan terakhir kali aku tidur dengan laki-laki, mengingat aku tahu detail pribadi tentangmu?" tanyaku.

Ini adil semata karena seluruh anggota keluargaku tahu kapan terakhir kali Sehun berhubungan dengan perempuan.

"Tidak," sahut Sehun, singkat. "Tapi aku sungguh ingin menciummu."

 _Hmm_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi pernyataan itu, tapi aku tidak berminat menganalisis jawaban _tidak_ Sehun karena disusul pernyataan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku," kataku.

Jemari Sehun meninggalkan jemariku dan naik ke sisi kepalaku, menahan kepalaku supaya tidak bergerak. "Aku berharap kau masih terasa seperti jus jeruk."

 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan._

Aku menghitung jumlah kata di kalimat itu, lalu mengaduk-aduk kepalaku mencari tempat untuk menyimpan delapan kata itu selamanya. Aku ingin menyembunyikan kata-kata itu di laci pikiranku dan memberinya label _Hal-hal untuk dikeluarkan dan dibaca ketika aturan bodoh nomor dua yang dibuat Sehun menjadi masa kini yang menyedihkan dan membuat kesepian._

Sehun ada di dalam mulutku. Dia lagi-lagi menerobosku. Aku menutup laci pikiranku, lalu keluar dan kembali menemui Sehun.

 _Terobos aku, terobos aku, terobos aku._

Mulutku pasti terasa seperti jus jeruk, karena Sehun seperti orang yang menikmati jus jeruk. Aku juga harus menikmati mencecap Sehun, karena itu aku menarik Sehun merapat padaku, menciumnya, berusaha keras menyusupi Sehun dengan Jongin dan hanya dengan Jongin.

Sehun menjauhkan wajah untuk menghela napas dan bicara. "Aku lupa betapa menyenangkan rasanya."

Sehun membandingkanku. Aku tidak suka dia membandingkanku dengan siapa pun yang pada masa lalu pernah membuatnya sesenang ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kauketahui?" tanya Sehun.

Ada. Aku ingin tahu segalanya, tapi karena alasan tertentu, aku memilih momen ini untuk membalas dengan satu kata yang dia ucapkan padaku.

"Tidak." Aku kembali menarik Sehun mendekat ke bibirku. Sehun tidak langsung membalas ciumanku, karena dia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa tentang yang baru terjadi. Tetapi, bibirnya dengan cepat menyesuaikan irama. Kurasa Sehun benci aku menahan responsku sebesar aku benci dia menahan responsnya, dan sekarang Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk membalas dendam. Aku tak bisa memastikan di sebelah mana Sehun menyentuhku, karena begitu tangannya menyentuhku di satu tempat, tangan itu langsung pindah ke tempat lain. Sehun menyentuhku di semua tempat, tidak di mana pun, dan tidak menyentuhku sama sekali—semua terjadi pada waktu bersamaan.

Bagian yang paling kusukai dari mencium Sehun adalah bunyinya. Bunyi ketika bibirnya mengulum bibirku. Bunyi napas kami saling membungkam. Aku menyukai erangan Sehun ketika tubuh kami merapat. Kaum lelaki lebih cenderung menahan suara mereka daripada kaum perempuan.

Sehun tidak. Sehun menginginkanku, dan dia ingin aku tahu dia menginginkanku, dan aku menyukai itu.

 _Astaga_ , aku menyukai itu.

"Jongin," gumam Sehun di bibirku. "Kita ke kamarku."

Aku mengangguk, jadi bibir Sehun melepas bibirku. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke konter untuk mengambil pengaman. Dia mulai berjalan sambil membawaku ke kamar, tapi cepat-cepat kembali ke dapur dan mengambil jus jeruk. Ketika dia berjalan menduluiku ke kamar sambil menyenggol bahuku, dia mengedipkan mata.

Reaksi yang kurasakan akibat kedipan kecil itu membuatku ketakutan membayangkan seperti apa rasanya ketika Sehun berada di dalamku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup menahan rasanya.

Setelah kami masuk ke kamarnya, aku semakin gelisah. Sebagian besar karena ini apartemen Sehun, dan situasi ini kurang lebih terjadi karena untuk memenuhi keinginannya, sehingga aku merasa agak dirugikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Dia mencopot sepatu, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memadamkan lampu, lalu menutup pintu.

"Aku tiba-tiba agak gugup," bisikku. Aku berdiri di tengah kamar Sehun, tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi. Lazimnya, hal-hal seperti ini tidak dibahas dan diatur lebih dulu. Lazimnya, hal-hal seperti ini terjadi secara spontan dan dengan gairah menggelora, tidak satu pihak pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi hingga hal itu terjadi.

Tetapi, Sehun dan aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

Sehun berjalan ke ranjang dan duduk di pinggir. "Kemarilah," panggilnya. Aku tersenyum, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke tempat Sehun duduk. Dia menangkup belakang pahaku, lalu bibirnya menekan blus yang menutupi perutku. Tanganku mendarat di bahunya, dan aku menurunkan tatapan padanya. Sehun menatapku, ketenangan di matanya menular.

"Kita bisa pelan-pelan saja," kata Sehun. "Tidak harus malam ini. Itu tidak tercantum di aturan."

Aku tertawa, tapi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Beberapa jam lagi kau berangkat dan takkan pulang selama, berapa hari—lima?"

"Kali ini sembilan hari," katanya.

 _Aku benci angka sembilan._

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu sembilan hari setelah membuat harapanmu melambung," kataku.

Tangan Sehun merayap menaiki belakang pahaku, lalu memutar ke sisi depan jinsku. Dia membuka kancing jins tanpa kesulitan.

"Bisa membayangkan melakukan ini denganmu sama sekali tidak menjadi siksaan bagiku," kata Sehun ketika jemarinya menyentuh ritsletingku. Dia mulai menurunkan jinsku, dan jantungku bertalu-talu begitu keras hingga seolah ada tukang di dalamnya. Mungkin jantungku sedang membangun tangga menuju surga, karena jantungku tahu dia akan meledak dan mati begitu jins ini lepas.

"Tapi sudah pasti menjadi siksaan bagiku," bisikku.

Ritsletingku terbuka, tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk dan memutari pinggulku, setelah itu mulai mendorong turun.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha jangan sampai tubuhku limbung, tapi satu tangan Sehun sempat mengangkat blusku secukupnya hingga bibirnya bisa menekan perutku. Rasanya memabukkan.

Sekarang dua tangan Sehun di dalam celanaku, dan meluncur ke belakang. Sehun menurunkan jinsku lambat-lambat hingga sebatas lutut. Lidahnya menyentuh perutku, dan jemariku hilang di sela rambutnya.

Setelah jinsku turun hingga pergelangan kaki, aku mengeluarkan kakiku sekaligus bersama sepatu. Tangan Sehun kembali naik ke pahaku dan terus ke pinggang. Dia menarikku merapat padanya supaya aku duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun mengatur masing-masing kakiku supaya berada di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, lalu tangannya menangkup bokongku dan menarikku serapat mungkin. Aku terkesiap.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa sekarang aku yang terkesan tidak berpengalaman. Aku memang tadinya tidak mengira Sehun seinisiatif ini, tapi aku tidak mengeluh.

Sedikit pun tidak.

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk membantu Sehun melepaskan blusku. Dia melempar blus ke lantai di belakangku, kemudian bibirnya kembali memagut bibirku ketika jemarinya membuka kait bra-ku.

Ini tidak adil. Sebentar lagi aku menjadi pihak yang hanya memakai secarik penutup tubuh, sedangkan Sehun belum melepas sehelai pakaian pun.

"Kau sungguh indah," bisik Sehun sambil merenggangkan jarak untuk melepas bra-ku. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik tali, lalu dia mulai menurunkannya ke lenganku. Aku menahan napas, menunggu Sehun melepaskan penutup dadaku. Aku sangat menginginkan bibirnya di tubuhku sampai tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Setelah bra semakin tertarik turun, menyingkap seluruh bagian depan tubuhku, Sehun mengembuskan napas. "Wow," katanya di tengah embusan napas gemetar.

Sehun mencampakkan bra ke lantai dan kembali menatapku. Dia tersenyum dan bibirnya menekan singkat bibirku, menjatuhkan ciuman lembut. Ketika merenggangkan jarak lagi, dia mengangkat tangan ke pipiku dan menatap ke dalam mataku. "Kau bersenang-senang?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan senyum meskipun saat ini aku ingin sekali tersenyum. Sehun mendekatkan wajah dan memagut bibir bawahku untuk melepaskannya dari jepitan gigiku. Sehun mencium bibir bawahku beberapa detik, lalu melepaskannya. "Jangan menggigit bibir lagi," katanya. "Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum."

Tentu saja, aku tersenyum lagi.

Sejak tadi tanganku di bahu Sehun, jadi aku menurunkan tangan ke punggungnya dan mulai menarik kausnya. Sehun melepaskan wajahku dan mengangkat tangan supaya aku bisa mencopot kausnya. Setelah itu aku melengkungkan tubuh ke belakang dan mengamati tubuhnya, sama seperti dia mengamati tubuhku saat ini. Aku menyusurkan tangan di dadanya, menyentuh kontur setiap otot. "Kau juga indah."

Telapak tangan Sehun menekan punggungku, memaksaku duduk tegak. Begitu dudukku tegak, bibirnya turun ke dadaku dan lidahnya dengan lembut membelai puncak payudaraku. Aku merintih, sementara Sehun mengulumnya.

Satu tangan Sehun turun ke pinggulku dan menyelinap ke balik pakaian dalamku. "Aku ingin kau telentang," bisiknya. Satu tangan Sehun tetap menempel di punggungku saat dia dengan mulus mengubah posisi kami, menurunkanku dari pangkuannya ke ranjang. Sekarang dia membungkuk di atasku, menarik celanaku sementara lidahnya menyusup ke mulutku. Tanganku turun ke kancing jins Sehun dan membukanya, tapi dia cepat-cepat merenggangkan jarak. "Kalau aku, aku takkan melakukannya dulu," dia memperingatkan. "Jika tidak, semua ini akan berakhir lebih cepat daripada dimulainya."

Aku tak terlalu peduli berapa lama semua ini bertahan. Aku hanya ingin pakaian Sehun tersingkir dari tubuhnya.

Sehun mulai melepaskan pakaian dalamku. Dia menekuk satu kakiku dan menariknya dari kaki celana, setelah itu mengulangi dengan kaki sebelah lagi. Sudah pasti sekarang Sehun tidak lagi menatap mataku.

Sehun membiarkan kakiku terjatuh ke ranjang ketika dia berdiri tegak dan mundur dua langkah menjauhiku.

"Wow," bisiknya sambil menurunkan tatapan padaku. Sehun hanya berdiri, menatap lekat aku yang terbaring tanpa pakaian di ranjangnya, sementara dia masih terlihat nyaman dalam balutan jins.

"Rasanya ini sedikit tidak adil," kataku.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng dan mengangkat kepalan tangan ke bibir, menggigit buku jemari. Dia berbalik hingga memunggungiku, menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Setelah itu dia berbalik menghadapku lagi, tatapannya bergulir merayapi sekujur tubuhku hingga akhirnya singgah di mataku. "Ini luar biasa, Jongin."

Aku merasakan kekecewaan menghiasi kata katanya. Sehun masih menggeleng-geleng, tapi dia berjalan ke nakas, mengambil kotak pengaman dan membukanya, lalu mengambil satu dan menyelipkan bungkusan itu ke sela gigi dan merobeknya.

"Aku menyesal," katanya, lalu dengan tergesa mengeluarkan kaki dari jins. "Aku ingin momen ini indah bagimu. Aku ingin momen ini layak dikenang, setidaknya." Sehun tidak lagi memakai jins. Dia menatap mataku, tapi aku kesulitan mempertahankan kontak mata dengannya, karena sekarang boxer-nya juga lepas. "Tapi jika aku tidak berada di dalammu dua detik lagi, momen ini akan menjadi momen memalukan bagiku."

Sehun berjalan cepat mendatangiku dan, entah bagaimana, berhasil memakai pengaman pada saat bersamaan dia merenggangkan lututku dengan tangan satu lagi. "Aku akan menebus ketergesaan ini beberapa menit lagi. Aku janji," katanya, lalu berhenti sesaat di sela lututku, menunggu persetujuanku.

"Sehun," kataku. "Aku tidak peduli soal terburu-buru. Aku hanya ingin kau bersatu denganku."

"Syukurlah." Sehun mendesah. Tangan kanannya memegang belakang lututku dan bibirnya mencari bibirku. Lalu dia mendorong masuk dengan gerakan kuat dan cepat yang tidak kuduga hingga aku hampir berteriak ke mulutnya. Sehun tidak menghentikan gerakan untuk bertanya apakah aku kesakitan. Tidak juga memperlambat gerakan. Desakannya kian kuat dan dalam sampai kami tak mungkin lebih rapat lagi.

Aku kesakitan, tapi dengan cara paling indah yang mungkin kurasakan.

Aku merintih di mulut Sehun, dia mengerang di leherku. Bibirnya menjelajah ke mana-mana, sama seperti yang dilakukan tangannya. Semua ini berlangsung kasar, buas, berat, dan panas, dan berisik. Semua ini berlangsung cepat, dan dari ketegangan punggung Sehun di bawah telapak tanganku, aku tahu kata-katanya benar. Dia takkan bertahan lama.

"Jongin," bisik Sehun. " _Astaga_ , Jongin."

Otot-otot kaki Sehun ikut menegang, dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. " _Berengsek_ ," erangnya. Bibirnya menekan kuat bibirku, dan dia tiba-tiba kaku, meskipun sekujur tubuhnya hingga kaki terus bergetar. Sehun melepaskan bibir dariku dan mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat, lalu menjatuhkan dahi ke sisi kepalaku. "Berengsek," katanya lagi, masih dengan tubuh menegang, masih bergetar, dan masih menghunjamku.

Begitu Sehun menarik diri, bibirnya menempel di leherku, terus turun hingga menemukan payudaraku. Dia mengecup singkat payudaraku, lalu bibirnya kembali naik ke bibirku. "Aku ingin mencicipimu," katanya. "Boleh?"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Sehun turun dari ranjang, membuang pengaman, lalu kembali ke sebelahku. Selama itu aku terus memperhatikannya, karena—meskipun Sehun tak ingin tahu kapan terakhir kali aku tidur dengan laki-laki lain—sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melakukan ini. Tentu saja itu tidak sebanding dengan enam tahun masa puasa Sehun, tapi bagiku cukup lama sehingga aku tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan ini dengan memejamkan mata. Terlebih sekarang, setelah aku bebas memperhatikan tanpa perlu merasa malu karena tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan.

Sehun mengamati tubuhku dengan kekaguman yang sama besar ketika tangannya merayap di perutku, lalu turun hingga tiba di pahaku. Dia menggeser kakiku sambil terang-terangan memperhatikan dengan terpukau hingga aku terpaksa tetap membuka mata supaya bisa menatap dirinya memandangi tubuhku. Hanya melihat reaksi yang kubangkitkan pada Sehun sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan gairahku tanpa dia harus menyentuhku.

Aku merintih dan menjatuhkan tangan ke ranjang di atas kepala sambil memejam saat dia menyentuhku.

Dalam hati aku berharap Sehun jangan berhenti. Aku tak ingin dia berhenti.

Bibir Sehun menemukan bibirku, dan dia menciumku dengan lembut. Gerakan bibirnya bertolak belakang dengan tekanan jemarinya. Bibir Sehun perlahan-lahan menjelajah turun ke daguku, terus ke leher, ke ceruk di leherku, menuruni payudaraku, mengulum puncaknya, turun lagi ke perutku, terus turun, turun, dan turun.

Aku tidak peduli eranganku begitu kuat hingga aku mungkin saja membangunkan penghuni di semua lantai.

Aku tidak peduli tumitku menghunjam kasur, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun karena rasanya tak tertahankan.

Aku tidak peduli Sehun menarik jemarinya untuk mencengkeram pinggulku dan menahanku supaya tak lepas dari bibirnya, karena tak ingin aku bergeser ke atas untuk melepaskan diri darinya— _syukurlah_.

Aku tidak peduli akan kemungkinan aku menyakiti Sehun dengan menjambak rambutnya, menekannya merapat ke tubuhku, melakukan segala cara yang aku bisa demi mencapai puncak kepuasan tertinggi yang aku yakin belum pernah kucapai.

Kakiku mulai gemetaran. Aku cukup yakin aku membekap wajah dengan bantal Sehun; aku tidak ingin dia sampai diusir dari gedung apartemen ini karena aku menjerit sekuat yang ingin kuluapkan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti melayang di udara. Rasanya aku bisa menatap ke bawah dan melihat di bawahku akan ada matahari terbit. Aku merasa tubuhku membubung tinggi.

Aku…

 _Astaga._

Aku…

 _Astaga._

Aku… ini… _Sehun._

Aku jatuh.

Aku melayang.

 _Wow._

 _Wow, wow, wow._

Aku tak lagi ingin menjejak tanah.

Ketika aku terkulai lemas di ranjang, bibir Sehun dengan lapar kembali merayap menaiki tubuhku. Dia menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahku dan melemparkannya ke samping, lalu menciumku singkat.

"Satu kali lagi," kata Sehun. Dia turun dari ranjang dan datang lagi hanya dalam hitungan detik, lalu kembali memasukiku, tapi kali ini aku tidak lagi mencoba membuka mata. Tanganku terentang di atas kepalaku, Sehun menautkan jemarinya ke jemariku. Sehun menekan, mendorong, dan hidup di dalam tubuhku. Pipi kami saling menekan, dahi Sehun menekan bantal yang kutiduri, dan kali ini tak seorang pun dari kami memiliki sisa tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Sehun memiringkan kepala hingga bibirnya menyentuh telingaku, setelah itu dia melambatkan gerakan hingga ritmenya berubah lembut. Dia mendorong, lalu keluar sepenuhnya. Sesaat dia bergeming, setelah itu masuk lagi, berulang kali, aku hanya berbaring pasrah dan merasakan dia.

"Jongin," bisik Sehun, bibirnya sangat dekat di telingaku. Dia keluar dari tubuhku dan lagi-lagi tidak bergerak. "Aku bisa mengatakan ini dengan seratus persen yakin."

 _Sehun masuk lagi._

"Ini."

 _Dia menarik tubuhnya, lalu mengulangi gerakannya._

"Percintaan."

 _Lagi._

"Paling indah."

 _Lagi._

"Yang pernah."

 _Lagi._

"Aku."

 _Lagi._

"Rasakan."

Tubuh Sehun tidak bergerak, embusan napasnya terdengar berat di telingaku, tangannya mencengkeram tanganku begitu kuat hingga aku kesakitan; tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun ketika melampiaskan gairahnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Kami tidak bergerak.

Kami tidak bergerak lama sekali.

Aku tidak bisa menghapus senyum lelah di wajahku. Aku cukup yakin senyum itu tidak bisa hilang lagi.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuh dan menurunkan tatapan padaku. Dia tersenyum ketika memandang wajahku, dan menatapnya membuatku kembali teringat Sehun tak pernah satu kali pun melakukan kontak mata denganku sepanjang waktu dia berada di dalamku. Itu membuatku bertanya dalam hati apakah itu disengaja atau sekadar kebetulan.

"Ada komentar?" tanya Sehun dengan bercanda. "Atau saran?"

Aku tertawa. "Maaf. Aku hanya… aku tak bisa… kata-kata…" Aku menggeleng-geleng, memberitahunya bahwa aku masih butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk bisa berbicara.

"Tak bisa berkata-kata," kata Sehun. "Lebih bagus lagi."

Dia mengecup pipiku, setelah itu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku memejamkan mata sambil dalam hati bertanya bagaimana caranya hubungan kami ini berakhir dengan baik.

Takkan bisa.

Aku bisa memastikannya karena aku takkan pernah ingin lagi melakukan ini dengan orang lain.

Hanya Sehun.

Sehun masuk lagi ke kamar tidur, lalu membungkuk untuk memungut _boxer_ sambil sekalian memungut pakaian dalam dan jinsku, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang di sebelahku.

Kutebak itu isyarat Sehun ingin aku berpakaian juga?

Aku duduk memperhatikan Sehun mengambil bra dan blusku, lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Setiap kali tatapan kami bertemu, dia tersenyum, tapi aku kesulitan membalas senyumnya.

Setelah aku berpakaian, Sehun menarikku bangkit dan menciumku, lalu memelukku. "Aku berubah pikiran," katanya. "Setelah malam ini, aku cukup yakin sembilan hari ke depan akan menjadi siksaan berat."

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum, tapi Sehun tidak melihat karena aku masih dalam pelukannya. "Yap."

Sehun mengecup dahiku. "Bisakah kau mengunci pintu saat keluar?"

Aku menelan kekecewaanku dan berhasil menemukan kekuatan untuk tersenyum pada Sehun ketika dia melepaskan pelukan. "Tentu." Aku berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dan mendengarnya mengenyakkan tubuh ke ranjang.

Aku pergi tanpa tahu harus merasakan apa. Sehun tidak menjanjikan apa pun padaku selain apa yang baru terjadi di antara kami. Kami melakukan sesuatu yang sudah kusetujui sebelumnya, yaitu bercinta.

Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan merasakan malu sebesar ini. Bukan karena cara Sehun mempersilakanku pulang segera setelah kami tidur bersama, melainkan lebih disebabkan emosi yang timbul di hatiku karena disuruh Sehun pulang. Kupikir aku menginginkan hubungan di antara kami murni seks sebesar yang diinginkan Sehun. Tapi jika menilai dari debaran jantungku selama dua menit terakhir, aku tak yakin sanggup hanya menjalin hubungan sesederhana itu dengan Sehun.

Ada suara kecil di balik benakku yang memperingatkanku supaya menjauh dari situasi ini sebelum hubunganku dengan Sehun menjadi rumit. Sayang sekali, ada suara lebih kuat yang menyuruhku untuk teruskan saja—dan berkata bahwa aku layak sedikit bersenang-senang dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Hanya memikirkan betapa aku menikmati malam ini cukup untuk membuatku menerima, bahkan memaklumi, sikap Sehun yang acuh tak acuh setelah percintaan kami. Dengan agak banyak latihan, mungkin aku bisa belajar untuk bersikap sama.

Aku berjalan ke pintu apartemenku, tapi berhenti ketika mendengar suara orang berbicara. Aku menempelkan telinga ke pintu dan menyimak. Chanyeol berbicara sendiri di ruang tamu, aku menduga dia sedang berbicara di telepon.

Aku tak bisa masuk sekarang. Chanyeol pasti mengira aku sudah tidur.

Aku menoleh ke pintu apartemen Sehun, tapi tidak berniat mengetuknya. Bukan hanya itu akan terasa canggung, tapi berarti waktu tidur Sehun semakin berkurang.

Aku berjalan ke lift dan memutuskan duduk di lobi selama setengah jam ke depan, berharap sebentar lagi Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya.

Konyol sekali karena aku merasa perlu menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin Chanyeol marah pada Sehun. Dan jika Chanyeol tahu, itu pasti terjadi.

Aku turun ke lobi dan keluar dari lift, tanpa tahu pasti apa yang akan kulakukan. Kurasa aku bisa menunggu di mobilku saja.

"Kau tersesat?"

Aku menoleh sekilas pada Cap, yang duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, meskipun saat ini hampir tengah malam. Cap menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Silakan duduk."

Aku berjalan melewati Cap, menuju kursi kosong. "Aku tidak membawa makanan kali ini," kataku. "Maaf."

Cap menggeleng-geleng. "Aku menyukaimu bukan karena makanan yang kaubawa, Jongin. Apalagi kau tidak jago masak."

Aku tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tertawa. Suasana dua hari terakhir ini rasanya terlalu tegang.

"Bagaimana Thanksgiving?" tanya Cap. "Apa bocah itu bersenang-senang?"

Aku menatap Cap sambil menelengkan kepala karena bingung. "Bocah itu?"

Cap mengangguk. "Mr. Oh. Bukankah dia menghabiskan liburan bersamamu dan kakakmu?"

Aku mengangguk, sekarang aku mengerti maksud pertanyaan Cap. "Ya," sahutku. Aku ingin menambahkan, aku cukup yakin Mr. Oh baru menikmati Thanksgiving paling indah selama lebih dari enam tahun terakhir ini, tapi itu tidak kulakukan. "Mr. Oh menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan, kurasa."

"Senyummu itu untuk apa?"

Aku langsung menghilangkan senyum lebar yang tanpa kusadari terkembang. Aku mengerutkan hidung. "Senyum apa?"

Cap tertawa. "Oh, berengsek," katanya. "Kau dan bocah itu? Kau jatuh cinta, Jongin?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutku cepat. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, seperti apa?"

Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah ketika rasa hangat menjalari leherku. Cap tertawa ketika melihat pipiku memerah, semerah kursi yang kami duduki.

"Aku memang sudah tua, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membaca bahasa tubuh," katanya. "Apa ini berarti kau dan bocah itu… apa istilah zaman sekarang? Tidur bersama? Bobok bareng?"

Aku mencondongkan tubuh dan membenamkan wajah di tangan. Tidak bisa kupercaya aku melakukan percakapan seperti ini dengan laki-laki lansia delapan puluh tahun.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Aku mengerti," kata Cap sambil mengangguk. Kami sama-sama bungkam selama mencerna informasi yang, kurang lebih, baru kusampaikan padanya. " _Well_ , bagus," kata Cap. "Siapa tahu bocah itu akan tersenyum sesekali."

Aku mengangguk, seratus persen setuju. Aku juga ingin melihat Sehun lebih sering tersenyum.

Cap perlahan menoleh ke arahku sambil melengkungkan alis kelabunya yang seperti semak belukar. "Apa aku sudah memberitahumu aku pernah menemukan mayat di lantai tiga?"

Aku menggeleng, lega karena Cap mengubah topik, sekaligus bingung karena topik tentang mayat ternyata membantuku merasa lega.

Ternyata aku sama mengerikannya dengan Cap.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	14. Ugly Love : Ch 14

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** dari novel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 _ **Enam tahun sebelumnya…**_

 **.**

" **A** pa menurutmu alasan kita tidak boleh melakukan ini justru menjadi alasan kita suka melakukannya?" tanya Luhan.

Maksud Luhan adalah berciuman.

Kami sering sekali berciuman.

Pada setiap kesempatan yang kami dapatkan, bahkan pada kesempatan yang tidak kami dapatkan.

"Maksudmu tidak boleh karena orangtua kita berpacaran?"

Luhan menjawab ya. Suaranya berbisik, karena saat ini ciumanku merayap naik di lehernya.

Aku suka bisa membuat Luhan kehabisan napas.

"Ingat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, Luhan?"

Luhan mengerang mengucapkan sesuatu yang berarti ya.

"Dan apakah kau ingat ketika aku mengantarmu ke kelas Mr. Park?"

Sekali lagi Luhan memberiku jawaban ya, tapi bukan dalam bentuk kata.

"Hari itu aku ingin menciummu." Aku kembali menggerakkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan menatap matanya. "Apakah hari itu kau ingin menciumku?"

Luhan menjawab ya, dan di matanya aku melihat pikirannya mengembara ke hari itu.

Ke hari ketika dia menjadi segalanya bagiku.

"Hari itu kita tidak tahu tentang hubungan orangtua kita," jelasku. "Meskipun begitu, kita tetap ingin melakukan ini. Jadi, menurutku, bukan itu sebabnya kita menyukai ini sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau lihat?" bisikku sambil menyapukan bibir dengan lembut ke bibir Luhan untuk menunjukkan padanya betapa menyenangkan rasanya.

Luhan mengangkat kepala dari bantal dan menopang tubuh dengan siku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berciuman hanya dalam artian umum?" dia bertanya. "Bagaimana jika ciuman ini tidak ada kaitannya denganku atau denganmu secara khusus?"

Luhan selalu melakukan ini. Aku menyarankan dia sebaiknya menjadi pengacara, karena dia suka memancing adu argumen.

Tetapi, aku suka jika Luhan melakukannya, jadi kuikuti saja permainannya.

"Pertanyaan bagus," sahutku. "Aku memang suka berciuman. Aku tidak mengenal orang yang _tidak_ suka berciuman. Tapi ada perbedaan antara _ini_ dan sekadar suka berciuman."

Luhan menatapku dengan penasaran. "Apa perbedaannya?"

Aku menurunkan bibir ke bibirnya lagi. " _Kau_ ," bisikku. "Aku suka mencium _mu_."

Itu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, karena dia tidak bicara lagi dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku suka Luhan mempertanyakan segala sesuatu.

Karena itu membuatku melihat situasi dengan cara berbeda.

Sejak dulu aku menikmati mencium gadis-gadis yang kucium di masa lalu, tapi itu semata karena aku tertarik pada mereka, tidak harus karena ciuman itu secara khusus berkaitan dengan mereka.

Ketika mencium gadis lain, aku merasakan kenikmatan. Itu alasan orang suka berciuman, karena rasanya nikmat.

Tetapi, ketika kau mencium seseorang karena orang itu alasannya, perbedaannya bukan terletak pada kenikmatan.

Perbedaannya terletak pada perasaan nyeri ketika kau tidak mencium orang itu.

Aku tidak merasakan nyeri ketika tidak mencium lagi gadis-gadis yang pernah kucium di masa lalu.

Aku hanya merasakan nyeri ketika tidak mencium Luhan.

Mungkin ini menjelaskan alasan jatuh cinta rasanya menyakitkan.

 _Aku suka menciummu, Luhan._

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	15. Ugly Love : Ch 15

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake** darinovel yang berjudul sama karya **Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :** Shandy Tan

 **Credit :** bacanovelonline

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Kim Jongin.**_

.

 _Miles : Kau sibuk?_

 _Aku : Selalu sibuk. Ada apa?_

 _Miles : Aku butuh bantuanmu. Tidak lama._

 _Aku : Aku ke sana lima menit lagi._

.

Aku seharusnya menyebutkan sepuluh menit bukannya lima, karena hari ini aku belum mandi. Setelah sepuluh jam kerja sif kemarin malam, aku yakin aku butuh mandi. Jika aku tahu Sehun di rumah, mandi pasti menjadi prioritas teratasku, tapi kupikir dia baru pulang besok.

Aku mengikat rambut menjadi sanggul longgar dan mengganti celana piama dengan jins. Sekarang belum tengah hari, tapi aku malu mengakui aku masih di ranjang.

Sehun berseru menyuruhku masuk setelah aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya, jadi aku mendorong pintu. Sehun berdiri di kursi dekat jendela ruang tamu. Sehun menurunkan tatapan padaku, lalu mengangguk ke kursi lain.

"Angkat kursi itu dan geser ke sana," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk titik sejauh beberapa langkah darinya. "Aku ingin mengukur ini, tapi aku tak pernah membeli gorden. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus mengukur berikut bingkai luar jendela atau jendelanya saja."

 _Well, aku pasti sudah sinting. Sehun ingin membeli gorden._

Aku menggeser kursi yang ditunjuk Sehun ke sisi lain jendela, lalu menaiki kursi itu. Sehun mengoper satu ujung meteran padaku dan mulai menariknya.

"Tergantung gorden seperti apa yang kauinginkan, kalau aku, aku akan mengukur keduanya," saranku.

Hari ini Sehun kembali mengenakan pakaian santai, jins dipadu kaus biru tua. Dengan cara tertentu, warna biru tua kausnya membuat warna matanya tak lagi terlalu biru, melainkan terlihat bening. Hampir seperti tembus pandang, meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Mata Sehun memancarkan segala hal, kecuali tembus pandang, karena tembok yang dia bangun di balik mata itu.

Sehun mencatat angka hasil pengukuran ke ponsel, setelah itu kami melakukan pengukuran kedua. Setelah dia memasukkan kedua hasil pengukuran ke ponsel, kami turun dan mendorong kursi ke kolong meja.

"Bagaimana dengan karpetnya?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap lantai di bawah meja. "Apa menurutmu aku perlu beli karpet?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Tergantung apa yang kausuka."

Sehun mengangguk lambat-lambat, masih menatap lantainya yang polos.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kusuka," kata Sehun pelan. Dia melempar meteran ke sofa, lalu menatapku. "Kau mau ikut?"

Aku menahan diri supaya tidak mengangguk seketika. "Ke mana?"

Sehun menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi dan mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sandaran sofa. "Ke tempat orang membeli gorden."

Aku seharusnya menjawab tidak. Memilih gorden adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih. Memilih gorden adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan bersama teman. Memilih gorden bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan Sehun dan Jongin jika mereka ingin memegang teguh aturan, tapi tentu saja, aku yakin, aku sudah pasti tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan lain.

Aku mengedikkan bahu supaya jawabanku terdengar lebih santai daripada yang kuniatkan. "Tentu. Aku mengunci pintu dulu."

 **.**

" **A** pa warna kesukaanmu?"tanyaku pada Sehun setelah kami di lift. Aku mencoba berfokus pada tugas di depan mata, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal hasratku agar Sehun menyentuhku. Dengan ciuman, pelukan… apa saja. Nyatanya, saat ini kami berdiri berseberangan. Kami tidak saling menyentuh sejak tidur bareng untuk pertama kalinya. Kami bahkan belum berbicara atau saling mengirim SMS sejak saat itu.

"Hitam?" tanya Sehun, sangsi pada jawabannya sendiri. "Aku suka hitam."

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Orang tidak menghias rumah dengan gorden hitam. Kau butuh warna. Mungkin warna yang mendekati hitam tapi bukan hitam."

"Biru dongker?" tanya Sehun. Aku menyadari matanya tidak lagi berfokus ke mataku. Matanya perlahan bergulir dari leherku turun ke kakiku. Di setiap tempat yang menjadi fokus tatapan Sehun, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Biru dongker mungkin bagus," sahutku pelan. Aku cukup yakin percakapan ini terjadi hanya supaya ada percakapan. Dari cara Sehun menatapku, aku tahu saat ini tidak satu pun dari kami yang memikirkan tentang warna, gorden, atau karpet.

"Apa kau harus bekerja malam ini, Jongin?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku suka Sehun memikirkan tentang malam ini, dan aku suka cara Sehun mengakhiri sebagian pertanyaannya dengan namaku. Aku suka cara Sehun mengucapkan namaku. Aku harus meminta Sehun menyebut namaku setiap kali dia berbicara padaku. "Aku tidak harus bekerja sebelum pukul 22.00."

Lift tiba di lantai dasar, dan kami melangkah ke pintu saat bersamaan. Tangan Sehun menyentuh punggung bawahku, dan arus yang menjalari tubuhku tidak bisa kusangkal. Aku pernah naksir laki-laki sebelum ini, sial, aku bahkan _pernah jatuh cinta_ pada laki-laki, tapi tak seorang pun dari mereka memiliki sentuhan yang bisa membuatku memiliki respons seperti yang ditimbulkan Sehun.

Begitu aku keluar lift, Sehun melepaskan tangan dari punggungku. Sekarang aku lebih merasakan ketiadaan sentuhan Sehun daripada sebelum dia menyentuhku. Setiap sentuhan kecil yang kudapatkan membuatku mendambakan sentuhan kecil itu lebih banyak lagi.

Cap tidak duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Tetapi, itu tidak mengherankan jika mengingat sekarang tengah hari. Cap bukan tipe orang yang berkegiatan pada pagi hari. Mungkin karena itu kami bisa berteman baik.

"Kau mau jalan kaki saja?" tanya Sehun.

Aku menjawab ya, meskipun hawa di luar dingin. Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki, dan kami berada di dekat beberapa toko yang menyediakan benda yang dicari Sehun. Aku mengusulkan toko yang kulewati dua minggu lalu, letaknya hanya dua blok dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Kau duluan," kata Sehun sambil menahan pintu untukku. Aku keluar dan sedikit merapatkan jaket yang membalut tubuhku. Aku ragu Sehun tipe laki-laki yang bersedia berpegangan tangan di depan umum, jadi aku tak perlu gelisah membuat tanganku bisa dipegang olehnya. Aku memeluk diri sendiri supaya tetap hangat, lalu kami berjalan bersisian.

"Di sebelah sini," kataku sambil menunjuk ke kanan ketika kami tiba di tempat penyeberangan. Aku menurunkan tatapan pada laki-laki tua yang duduk di pinggir jalan, tubuhnya terbungkus jaket tipis compang-camping. Matanya terpejam, sarung tangan yang membungkus tangannya yang gemetaran berlubang di sana sini.

Sejak dulu aku mudah bersimpati pada orang-orang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa dan tidak punya tujuan. Chanyeol tidak suka karena aku tidak pernah melewati tunawisma tanpa memberi mereka uang atau makanan. Kata Chanyeol, sebagian besar dari mereka menjadi tunawisma karena mengidap masalah kecanduan dan jika kuberikan uang, itu hanya melestarikan kecanduan mereka.

Jujur saja, aku tidak peduli andai benar itu masalahnya. Jika seseorang menjadi tunawisma karena memiliki kebutuhan yang lebih kuat daripada kebutuhannya memiliki rumah, itu tidak menghalangi niatku sedikit pun. Mungkin karena aku perawat, tapi aku tidak percaya kecanduan adalah pilihan seseorang. Kecanduan adalah penyakit, dan hatiku sakit melihat orang terpaksa hidup seperti ini karena mereka tidak mampu menolong diri sendiri.

Aku pasti memberi uang pada tunawisma itu andai aku membawa tas.

Aku tersadar aku berhenti berjalan ketika merasakan Sehun mencuri pandang ke arahku. Dia memperhatikanku mengamati laki-laki tua itu, jadi aku mempercepat langkah untuk menyusulnya. Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk memberi pembelaan tentang ekspresi wajahku yang gundah. Tak ada gunanya. Aku memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman dengan Chanyeol untuk mengetahui aku tidak memiliki keinginan mencoba mengubah semua pendapat yang tidak satu suara denganku.

"Ini tokonya," kataku sambil berhenti di depannya.

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan mengamati pajangan yang terletak di sebelah dalam jendela toko. "Kau suka itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk jendela. Aku maju selangkah mendekati jendela dan menatap ke dalam bersama Sehun. Di balik jendela kami melihat pajangan kamar tidur, tapi di dalamnya ada unsur-unsur yang dicari Sehun. Karpet penutup lantai berwarna kelabu berhiaskan beberapa bentuk geometris dalam beberapa variasi warna biru dan hitam. Karpet itu sepertinya akan sesuai dengan selera Sehun.

Tetapi, warna gordennya bukan biru laut, melainkan abu-abu polos, dan hanya ada satu garis putih tegas vertikal yang memanjang di sisi kiri panel.

"Aku suka," sahutku.

Sehun berjalan ke depanku dan membuka pintu untuk mempersilakanku masuk lebih dulu. Pramuniaga berjalan menyongsong Sehun sebelum pintu menutup di belakangnya. Perempuan itu bertanya apa dia bisa membantu kami. Sehun menunjuk jendela. "Saya menginginkan gorden itu. Keempatnya. Juga karpetnya."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum dan memberi kami isyarat agar mengikutinya. "Berapa lebar dan panjang yang Anda inginkan?"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dan membacakan ukuran yang dia catat kepada perempuan itu. Pramuniaga membantu Sehun memilih rel gorden, setelah itu permisi pada kami untuk pergi beberapa menit. Dia kembali berjalan ke belakang toko dan meninggalkan kami di dekat mesin kasir. Aku memandang berkeliling, mendadak merasakan desakan yang semakin kuat untuk memilih dekorasi apartemenku sendiri. Aku berencana tinggal bersama Chanyeol hanya dua bulan lagi, tapi takkan menyakitkan jika aku memiliki gagasan tentang apa saja yang kuinginkan untuk tempat tinggalku nanti, ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Semoga ketika hari itu tiba aku mendapatkan kemudahan berbelanja semudah acara belanja untuk Sehun saat ini.

"Aku belum pernah melihat orang berbelanja secepat ini," kataku pada Sehun.

"Kau kecewa?"

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. Jika ada satu hal yang tidak mahir kulakukan sebagai perempuan, jawabannya adalah berbelanja. Aku justru lega acara berbelanja Sehun berlangsung sangat singkat.

"Apa menurutmu sebaiknya aku melihat-lihat lebih lama?" tanya Sehun. Dia bersandar di konter sambil mengamatiku. Aku suka cara Sehun menatapku—seolah aku benda paling menarik di toko ini.

"Jika kau menyukai pilihanmu tadi, aku takkan mencari lagi. Kau pasti tahu jika sesuatu tepat untukmu."

Aku membalas tatapan Sehun, dan begitu tatapan kami bertemu, bibirku kering. Sehun memusatkan perhatian padaku, ekspresi wajahnya yang serius membuatku tidak tenang, gugup, tertarik—semua menjadi satu. Sehun mendorong tubuh dari konter dan maju selangkah ke arahku.

"Kemari." Jemari Sehun turun dan menaut jemariku, lalu dia menarikku ke belakangnya.

Denyut nadiku menggila. Ini menyedihkan, sungguh.

 _Itu hanya jemari, Jongin. jangan biarkan jemari membuatmu segugup ini._

Sehun terus berjalan hingga tiba di sekat berkaki tiga dari kayu, sisi luarnya dihiasi tulisan dari wilayah Asia. Lembaran sekat seperti ini biasanya dipajang orang di pojok kamar tidur. Aku tak pernah mengerti untuk apa sekat itu. Ibuku memiliki satu partisi seperti ini, dan aku meragukan ibuku pernah satu kali saja masuk ke balik partisi itu untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku pada Sehun.

Sehun berbalik menghadapku, masih memegang tanganku. Dia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke balik partisi sambil menarikku, sehingga kami tersembunyi dari semua bagian toko. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa karena merasa kami seperti murid SMA yang bersembunyi dari guru.

Sehun memalangkan jemari di bibirku. "Sstt," bisiknya, tersenyum sambil menatap bibirku.

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa, tapi bukan karena menganggap situasi ini tidak lucu lagi. Aku berhenti tertawa karena begitu jemari Sehun menekan bibirku, aku lupa cara tertawa.

Aku lupa segalanya.

Saat ini, aku hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal, jemari Sehun yang dengan lembut meluncur menuruni bibir dan daguku. Tatapannya mengikuti gerakan ujung jemarinya, dengan lembut menyusuri leherku, terus ke dadaku, turun dan terus turun hingga perutku.

Satu jemari Sehun terasa seperti menyentuhku dengan sensasi seribu jemari. Paru-paruku dan kegagalannya berfungsi menjadi tanda.

Tatapan Sehun masih terfokus pada jemarinya ketika jemari itu berhenti di pinggiran atas jinsku, di atas kancing. Jemari Sehun belum melakukan kontak dengan kulitku, tapi takkan ada yang tahu jika menilai dari respons nadiku yang berubah cepat. Seluruh tangan Sehun ikut bekerja ketika dia dengan ringan membelai perutku dari permukaan atas kaus hingga tangannya menyentuh pinggangku. Sehun memegang pinggulku dengan dua tangan dan menarikku ke depan, merapatkanku ke tubuhnya.

Sehun memejam sesaat. Ketika dia membuka mata lagi, tatapannya tidak ke bawah. Sekarang dia menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Aku sudah ingin menciummu sejak kau masuk dari pintuku hari ini," katanya.

Pengakuan Sehun membuatku tersenyum. "Kau memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang mengagumkan."

Tangan kanan Sehun meninggalkan pinggulku, dia mengangkat tangan itu ke sisi kepalaku, menyentuh rambutku selembut mungkin. Lalu dia mulai menggeleng-geleng lambat tanda tidak sependapat. "Jika aku memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang mengagumkan, kau takkan bersamaku saat ini."

Aku mengunci kalimat itu dan mencoba memahami makna di balik kata-katanya, tapi begitu bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirku, aku tak lagi tertarik pada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku hanya tertarik pada bibir Sehun dan bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir itu menyerbu bibirku.

Ciuman Sehun lambat dan tenang—seratus persen bertolak belakang dengan denyut nadiku. Tangan kanan Sehun pindah ke belakang kepalaku, tangan kirinya memutar ke punggung bawahku. Dia menjelajahi bibirku dengan sabar, seolah berencana menahanku di balik partisi ini sepanjang hari.

Aku menghimpun segenap kekuatan yang bisa kutemukan untuk mencegah tangan dan kakiku mengepit Sehun. Aku mencoba menemukan kesabaran seperti yang diperlihatkan Sehun, tapi sulit bagiku melakukan itu ketika jemari, bibir, dan tangan Sehun mampu membujuk keluar reaksi-reaksi fisik seperti ini dari dalam diriku.

Pintu ruang belakang terbuka, terdengar kelotakan tumit sepatu pramuniaga itu memukul lantai. Sehun berhenti menciumku, dan jantungku menjerit. Untunglah teriakan jantungku hanya bisa dirasakan, bukan didengar.

Bukannya merenggangkan pelukan dan berjalan kembali ke konter, Sehun kembali memegang wajahku dan menahan kepalaku supaya jangan bergerak saat dia menatapku tanpa berkata-kata selama beberapa detik. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut rahangku, lalu dia mengembuskan napas pelan. Alisnya bertaut, matanya terpejam. Sehun menekan dahinya ke dahiku, masih memegang wajahku, dan aku bisa merasakan pergolakan batinnya.

"Jongin."

Sehun mengucapkan namaku begitu pelan hingga aku bisa merasakan penyesalan dalam kata-kata yang bahkan belum dia ucapkan. "Aku suka…" Sehun membuka mata dan menatapku. "Aku suka menciummu, Jongin."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa sepertinya Sehun berat mengatakan kalimat itu, karena suaranya berhenti ketika mendekati akhir, seolah dia berusaha mencegah bibirnya menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Begitu kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya, Sehun melepasku dan cepat-cepat berjalan mengitari partisi seolah ingin melarikan diri dari pengakuannya.

 _Aku suka menciummu, Jongin._

Meskipun aku menduga Sehun merasakan penyesalan karena mengatakan kalimat itu, aku cukup yakin aku akan mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam hati sepanjang sisa hari ini.

Aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit penuh melamun sambil menjelajah, memutar ulang pujian Sehun di kepalaku hingga berulang kali selagi menunggunya menyelesaikan pembayaran. Sehun sedang mengulurkan kartu kredit ketika aku tiba di konter.

"Kami akan menyuruh pesanan ini diantarkan sejam lagi," kata pramuniaga. Dia mengembalikan kartu kredit Sehun dan mengambil kantong dari konter untuk diletakkan di belakangnya. Sehun mengambil salah satu kantong belanja dari perempuan itu dan mengangkatnya. "Saya bawa ini," katanya.

Sehun berbalik menghadapku. "Siap?"

Kami keluar, dan suhu udara rasanya turun dua puluh derajat sejak terakhir kali kami berada di luar sini. Ini mungkin saja karena Sehun membuat segala sesuatu terasa jauh lebih hangat di _dalam_.

Kami tiba di pojok jalan, dan aku mulai berjalan pulang ke arah kompleks apartemen, tapi kemudian tersadar Sehun berhenti berjalan. Aku berbalik. Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong di tangannya. Sehun menyentak putus label harga, lalu sehelai selimut terkembang.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Sehun menyodorkan selimut itu pada laki-laki tua yang masih membungkus tubuhnya di pinggir jalan. Laki-laki itu mendongak padanya dan menerima selimut itu. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Sehun berjalan ke tong sampah terdekat dan membuang kantong plastik kosong ke sana, setelah itu kembali berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan tertuju ke tanah. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan kontak mata denganku ketika kami sama-sama berjalan ke arah kompleks apartemen.

Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun, tapi tidak kulakukan. Jika aku melakukan itu, akan kelihatan seolah aku mengasumsikan Sehun melakukan kebaikan itu untukku.

Aku tahu Sehun melakukan itu bukan untukku.

Dia melakukannya untuk laki-laki yang kedinginan itu.

 **.**

 **S** ehun menyuruhku pulang begitu kami tiba di apartemen. Katanya, dia tidak ingin aku melihat apartemennya hingga semua selesai didekorasi, dan itu bagus, karena banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus kurampungkan. Aku sungguh tak punya waktu yang bisa disisihkan dari jadwalku untuk memasang gorden, jadi aku menghargai Sehun tidak membutuhkan bantuanku.

Sehun kelihatan agak gembira karena memasang gorden baru. Segembira yang bisa diperlihatkan seorang Sehun.

Sekarang sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Aku harus masuk kerja kurang dari tiga jam lagi, dan begitu hatiku bertanya tanya apakah Sehun akan menyuruhku datang ke apartemennya, aku menerima SMS-nya.

.

 _Sehun : Kau sudah makan?_

 _Aku : Sudah._

.

Aku tiba-tiba kecewa karena sudah makan malam. Tetapi, aku penat menunggu Sehun, apalagi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang makan malam.

.

 _Aku : Chanyeol membuat meat loaf kemarin malam sebelum berangkat. Kau ingin aku membawakan sepiring untukmu?_

 _Sehun : Dengan senang hati. Aku kelaparan. Datang sekarang dan lihatlah._

.

Aku mengambil sepiring _meat loaf_ untuk Sehun dan membungkusnya dengan aluminium foil sebelum berjalan ke lorong. Sehun membuka pintu sebelum aku mengetuk. Dia mengambil piring dari tanganku. "Tunggu di sini," katanya. Sehun masuk lagi ke apartemen dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian tanpa piring tadi. "Siap?"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku tahu Sehun gembira, sebab dia tidak tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, aku bisa mendengar kegembiraan dalam suaranya. Ada perubahan kecil, dan itu membuatku tersenyum ketika mengetahui hal sesederhana memasang gorden baru membuat Sehun senang. Aku tak tahu sebabnya, tapi sepertinya tidak banyak hal dalam hidup Sehun yang membuatnya senang, jadi aku senang memasang gorden bisa memicu hal itu.

Sehun membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan aku masuk beberapa langkah ke apartemen. Gorden sudah terpasang, dan meskipun itu hanya perubahan kecil, tapi terasa besar. Mengetahui Sehun empat tahun tinggal di apartemen ini dan baru sekarang memasang gorden membuat seluruh apartemen mendapatkan sentuhan berbeda.

"Pilihanmu bagus," kataku pada Sehun, sambil mengagumi betapa serasi gorden itu dengan secuil gambaran yang kuketahui tentang kepribadiannya.

Aku menurunkan tatapan ke karpet, dan Sehun bisa melihat keheranan yang melintas di wajahku.

"Aku tahu karpet itu seharusnya dihamparkan di bawah meja," kata Sehun yang ikut menatap. "Nanti akan begitu."

Karpet terpasang di tempat yang janggal. Bukan di tengah ruangan atau di depan sofa. Aku bingung untuk apa Sehun menaruh karpet di sini jika dia tahu tempat yang paling pas untuk karpet ini.

"Aku meletakkan di sini karena aku berharap kita bisa 'membaptisnya' dulu."

Aku menaikkan tatapan pada Sehun dan melihat ekspresi berharap yang menggemaskan di wajahnya. Pemandangan itu membuatku tersenyum. "Aku suka gagasan itu," kataku sambil menurunkan tatapan ke karpet.

Jeda panjang berseliweran di antara kami. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah Sehun ingin "membaptis" karpet ini sekarang juga, atau apakah dia ingin makan dulu. Aku tidak keberatan apa pun pilihannya. Asalkan rencana itu sesuai dengan jatah waktuku yang kurang dari tiga jam lagi.

Kami masih memandangi karpet ketika Sehun berbicara lagi. "Aku makan nanti saja," katanya, menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap yang melintas di kepalaku.

Sehun melepaskan kaus, aku menendang sepatuku hingga lepas, dan sisa pakaian kami berbaur di tempat yang sama, di dekat karpet.

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	16. Ugly Love : Ch 16

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

 **Enam Tahun Sebelumnya...**

 **.**

Semua terasa lebih baik sekarang karena aku memiliki Luhan.

Tertidur dengan lebih baik, ketika mengetahui Luhan tertidur dengan baik di seberang ruangan.

Terbangun di setiap pagi terasa lebih baik, ketika mengetahui Luhan terbangun dengan baik di seberang ruangan.

Pergi ke sekolah terasa lebih baik, karena kami pergi bersama.

"Ayo bolos hari ini," Aku memberitahu Luhan ketika kami tiba di tempat parkir sekolah.

Aku yakin sekolah akan berjalan dengan lebih baik bersama Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita tertangkap?"

Dia tidak terdengar benar-benar peduli jika kami tertangkap.

"Aku berharap kita tertangkap," kataku, "Itu berarti kita akan dihukum. Bersama. Di rumah yang sama."

Kata-kataku membuat Luhan tersenyum. Dia bersandar pada kursi dan menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar leherku. Aku suka ketika dia melakukan itu.

"Dihukum bersamamu terdengar menyenangkan. Ayo lakukan itu," Dia membungkuk dan memberiku kecupan sederhana, cepat di bibir. Kecupan kecil terasa lebih baik bila berasal dari Luhan.

"Kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik," kataku. "Hidupku terasa lebih baik dengan kamu di dalamnya."

Kata-kataku membuat Luhan tersenyum lagi. Luhan tidak mengetahui ini, tetapi semua kata yang aku ucapkan hanya untuk satu alasan. Untuk membuat dia tersenyum.

Aku keluar dari tempat parkir dan memberitahu Luhan kami akan pergi ke pantai. Dia bilang dia ingin pakaian renangnya, jadi kami pergi ke rumah dahulu dan mengambil pakaian renang kami. Kami juga membawa makan siang dan sebuah selimut.

Kami pergi ke pantai.

Luhan ingin berjemur sambil membaca.

Aku ingin melihat Luhan berjemur sambil membaca.

Dia berbaring tengkurap, bersandar di sikunya.

Aku menaruh kepalaku di tangan dan menontonnya.

Mataku mengikuti lekuk-lekuk halus di pundaknya, goyangan di punggungnya, seperti saat lututnya ditekuk dan saat kakinya di udara dengan kakinya disilangkan di pergelangan kakinya.

Luhan bahagia.

Aku membuat Luhan bahagia.

Aku membuat hidup Luhan lebih baik.

Hidupnya terasa lebih baik dengan aku di dalamnya.

"Luhan," aku berbisik.

Dia meletakkan pembatas dan menutup bukunya, tetapi dia tidak melihat padaku.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

Dia mengangguk, tetapi dia menutup matanya seolah-olah dia ingin fokus pada suaraku dan bukan pada yang lain.

"Saat ibuku meninggal, aku berhenti percaya pada Tuhan."

Dia meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya dan tetap menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir Tuhan akan membuat seseorang melalui banyak rasa sakit. Aku tidak berpikir Tuhan akan membuat seseorang menderita seperti yang diderita Ibuku. Saya tidak berpikir Tuhan mampu membuat seseorang melalui sesuatu yang sangat buruk."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan yang tertutup.

"Tetapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu, dan setiap hari sejak itu, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu cantik jika tidak ada Tuhan. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa membuatku sangat bahagia jika Tuhan tidak ada. Dan aku menyadari, baru saja, bahwa Tuhan memberi kita keburukan sehingga kita tidak menganggap hal-hal indah dalam hidup begitu saja."

Kata-kataku tidak membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Kata-kataku membuat Luhan memberengut.

Kata-kataku membuat Luhan menangis.

"Sehun," dia berbisik.

Dia menyebut namaku dengan sangat pelan seperti dia tidak ingin aku mendengar suaranya.

Dia memandangku, dan aku bisa melihat bahwa momen ini bukanlah salah satu momen indah baginya. Tidak seperti itu untukku.

"Sehun... Aku terlambat."

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	17. Ugly Love : Ch 17

**_proudly present :_**

 ** _An EXO Fanfiction_**

 **Ugly Love**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover**

 **Alih Bahasa :**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kim Jongin._**

 _Chanyeol : Mau ikut makan malam? Jam berapa beres kerja?_

 _Me : Sepuluh menit lagi. Dimana?_

 _Chanyeol : Sudah dekat. Kami menunggumu di depan saja._

Kami?

Aku tak bisa mengabaikan kegembiraan yang membanjiriku karena menerima SMS itu. Pasti yang dimaksud 'kami' adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain yang pergi bersama Chanyeol, apalagi aku tahu Sehun pulang kemarin malam.

Aku menyelesaikan berkas kerjaku yang terakhir, setelah itu singgah di kamar mandi untuk memeriksa rambut (aku benci karena peduli soal ini) sebelum berjalan keluar menemui mereka.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ketika aku keluar. Chen dan Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum ketika melihatku, karena posisinya menghadapku. Chanyeol membalik tubuh ketika aku tiba di dekat mereka.

"Siap berangkat? Kita ke Jack's."

Mereka sungguh kelompok yang menegsankan. Semua tampan dengan ciri khas masing-masing, tapi ketampanan mereka bertambah kerena memakai jas pilot dan berjalan sebagai satu kelompok. Aku tak bisa menyangkal perasaan seperti telanjang karena berjalan di dekat mereka dengan seragam rumah sakit. "Ayo berangkat," ajakku. "Aku kelaparan."

Aku menatap sekilas pada Sehun, dan dia memberiku anggukan samar tanpa senyuman. Tangannya disusupkan dalam-dalam ke saku jaket, dan dia memalingkan wajah setelah kami mulai berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus berjalan di depanku, jadi aku berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ada acara apa?" tanyaku ketika kami menuju restoran. "Apa kita merayakan bebas tugas barengan kalian malam ini?"

Di sekitarku berlangsung percakapan tanpa suara. Chen memandang Sehun. Chanyeol memandang Chen. Sehun tak memandang siapa-siapa. Dia terus memandang ke depan, berfokus pada trotoar di depan kami.

"Ingat ketika kita kecil Mom dan Dad membawa kita ke La Caprese?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku ingat malam itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat orangtuaku lebih bahagia. Saat itu usiaku sekitar lima atau enam tahun, tapi malam itu satu dari sedikit kenangan yang bisa kuingat dari umur sekecil itu. Malam itu ayahku resmi menjadi pilot di maskapai tempatnya bekerja.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan langsung menatap Chanyeol. "Kau menjadi pilot? Kau tidak mungkin menjadi pilot. Usiamu terlalu muda." Aku tahu sesulit apa meraih posisi pilot dan berapa jam terbang yang harus dipenuhi kopilot untuk menjadi pilot. Kebanyakan pilot berumur dua puluhan baru menjadi kopilot.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan aku. Aku terlalu sering pindah maskapai." Dia mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun. "Mr. Cantumkan Aku untuk Jam Terbang Lebih Lama ini mendapatkan promosi kecil hari ini. Dia memecahkan rekor perusahaan."

Aku menatap Sehun, yang menggeleng-geleng pada Chanyeol. Aku tahu Sehun malu karena Chanyeol baru memamerkan pencapaiannya, tapi kerendahan hati Sehun menjadi hal berikutnya yang kuanggap menarik darinya. Aku punya firasat jika teman mereka, Jackson, yang naik jabatan menjadi pilot, laki-laki itu pasti naik ke bar di suatu tempat, dan mengumumkan pencapaiannya ke seluruh dunia dengan toa.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu," kata Sehun. "Maskapai ini maskapai regional. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa dipromosikan."

Chen menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tidak dipromosikan. Chanyeol tidak dipromosikan. Jackson juga tidak dipromosikan. Masa kerjamu di maskapai ini setahun lebih singkat daripada kami, apa lagi usiamu baru 24 tahun." Dia berbalik dan berjalan mundur sehingga posisinya menghadap kami bertiga. "Sesekali buang kerendahan hatimu, _man._ Sesekali pamerkan kelebihanmu. Kami pasti pamer jika posisi kita dibalik."

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berteman, tapi aku menyukai Chen. Aku yakin hubungannya dengan Sehun dekat, karena Chen kelihatan tulus bangga pada pencapaian Sehun, dan tidak iri sedikit pun. Aku suka mereka menjadi teman-teman Chanyeol. Aku bahagia untuk Chanyeol karena memiliki pendukung seperti ini. Sejak dulu aku membayangkan Chanyeol tinggal di kota ini dan bekerja terlalu keras, selalu menghabiskan waktu sendirian dan jauh dari rumah. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memiliki gambaran seperti itu. Ayah kami pilot, dan punya cukup waktu berada di rumah, jadi tak seharusnya aku salah pengertian tentang kehidupan Chanyeol sebagai pilot.

Kurasa bukan hanya Chanyeol yang menyimpan kekhawatiran tidak perlu pada saudaranya.

Kami pun tiba di restoran. Chanyeol menahan pintu untuk kami. Chen masuk lebih dulu. Sehun mundur, mempersilahkan aku masuk sebelum dia.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," kata Chen. "Nanti aku mencari kalian."

Chanyeol berjalan ke stan penerima tamu, Sehun dan aku mengekor. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. "Selamat, Kapten."

Aku mengatakannya dengan berbisik, entah mengapa. Bukan berarti Chanyeol akan menaruh curiga jika dia mendengar ucapan selamatku kepada Miles. Aku merasa, jika kusampaikan dengan nada yang hanya bisa didengar Sehun, ucapanku akan mengandung lebih banyak makna.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapan padaku dan tersenyum, setelah itu menatap sekilas pada Chanyeol. Ketika melihat Chanyeol masih memunggungi kami, dia mendekatkan wajah dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sisi kepalaku.

Aku seharusnya malu pada kelemahanku. Seorang laki-laki seharusnya tidak diizinkan membuatku mengalami perasaan seperti yang diakibatkan ciuman curi-curi itu. Aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti melayang, tenggelam, atau terbang—intinya, kondisi yang tidak membutuhkan kakiku sebgaai penopang, karena kakiku menjadi tidak berguna.

"Terimakasih," bisik Sehun, yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menawan tapi tetap kelihat rendah hati. Dia menyenggol bahuku dengan bahunya kemudian memandang kakinya. "Kau kelihatan cantik, Jong."

Aku ingin menempelkan empat kata itu di papan iklan raksasa dan mensyaratkan diriku melewati papan itu setiap aku menyetir ke tempat kerja. Aku takkan pernah lagi mengambil cuti kerja.

Meskipun aku ingin percaya pujian Sehun tulus, aku mengernyit saat memandang seragam rumah sakit yang sudah kupakai selama dua belas jam berturut-turut itu. "Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian Minnia Mouse."

Sehun kembali mendekatkan tubuh padaku hingga kami bersentuhan. "Sejak dulu aku sedikit naksir pada Minnie Mouse," katanya pelan.

Chanyeol berbalik, jadi aku cepat-cepat melenyapkan seringan di wajahku. "Bilik atau meja?"

Sehun dan aku sama-sama mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah," sahut Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chen kembali dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan penerima tamu membawa kami ke meja kami. Chanyeol dan Chen berjalan di depan, Sehun menyusul dekat di belakangku. Sangat dekat. Tangan Sehun memegang pinggangku saat dia membungkukkan wajah ke telingaku dari belakang. "Aku juga akan naksir pada perawat," bisiknya.

Aku mengangkat bahu untuk menggosok telinga yang baru menerima bisikan pengakuan Sehun, karena sekarang tengkukku merinding. Sehun melepas pinggangku dan merenggangkan jarak antara kami setelah kami tiba di bilik. Chanyeol dan Chen bergeser ke kiri dan kanan bilik. Sehun duduk di sebelah Chen, jadi aku duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, tepat di seberang Sehun.

Sehun dan aku sama-sama memesan soda, Chen dan Chanyeol memesan bir. Minuman yang dipilih Sehun menjadi satu hal lagi yang menarik untuk direnungkan dari dirinya. Beberapa minggu lalu, Sehun mengakui dia tidak bisa minum minuman keras, tapi mengingat kondisinya mabuk berat pada malam pertama aku bertemu dia, aku membayangkan paling tidak Sehun akan minum sebotol bir malam ini. Dia memiliki alasan kuat untuk merayakan pencapaiannya. Ketika minuman kami diantarkan ke meja, Chen mengangkat gelas. "Untuk membuat Sehun malu karena tidak pamer," katanya.

"Lagi," imbuh Chanyeol.

"Untuk jam kerja yang dua kali lebih panjang daripada kalian," kata Sehun dengan gaya pura-pura membela diri.

"Chanyeol dan aku punya waktu untuk seks di sela jam lembur kami," balas Chen.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak boleh membahas kehidupan seks di depan adikku."

"Kenapa tidak?" aku angkat bicara. "Jangan dikira aku tidak memperhatikan saat kau kelayapan malam-malam, meninggalkan apartemen ketika tidak bertugas."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Aku serius. Ganti topik."

Aku mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol dengan senang hati. "Sudah berapa lama kalian bertiga saling kenal?" Aku tidak menunjukkan pertanyaan itu pada orang tertentu, tapi aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban yang di dalamnya melibatkan Sehun.

"Sehun dan aku mengenal kakakmu sejak bertemu dia di sekolah penerbangan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sendiri mengenal Sehun sejak umur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun," jelas Chen.

"Kita sebelas tahun," ralat Sehun. "Kita bertemu saat kelas lima."

Aku tidak tahu percakapan ini melanggar aturan nomor satu tentang tidak boleh menanyakan tentang masa lalu, tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak senang membicarakan topik itu.

Pramusaji membawakan keranjang berisi roti garis untuk kami, tapi belum satu pun dari kami yang membuka daftar menu, jadi pramusaji itu pun berkata akan datang lagi untuk mencatat pesanan kami.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bukan _gay_ ," kata Chanyeol pada Sehun, lagi-lagi mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil membuka menu.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dari atas menu. "Kupikir kita tidak membicarakan kehidupan seks."

"Bukan begitu," bantah Chanyeol. "Aku bilang tidak membicarakan kehidupan _seksku_. Lagi pula, kau tidak punya kehidupan seks untuk didiskusikan." Chanyeol meletakkan daftar menu di meja dan langsung mencecar Sehun. "Tapi, serius. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkencan?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, dia lebih tertarik pada minuman di antara tangannya daripada beradi tatapan dengan kakakku. "Menjalin hubungan tidak memberikan hasil akhir yang sepadan bagiku."

Sesuatu di dalam hatiku retak, dan aku mulai khawatir satu dari tiga laki-laki itu mungkin saja mendengar bunyi hatiku hancur di tengah kesunyian yang melingkupi. Chanyeol bersandari di kursi.

"Gawat. Perempuan ini pasti sangat berkesan."

Mataku tahu-tahu seperti melekat pada Sehun, menunggu reaksi yang mungkin akan menyingkap tentang masa lalunya. Sehun menggeleng-geleng samar, mengenyahkan asumsi Chanyeol tanpa berkata-kata. Chen berdehem lembut, ekspresinya berubah ketika senyum yang biasa melekat di wajahnya sirna. Dari reaksinya kentara apa pun masalah Sehun di masa lalu, Chen jelas tahu.

Chen duduk tegak di kursi sambil mengangkat gelas, memasang senyum terpaksa di bibir. "Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk gadis-gadis. Dia terlalu sibuk memecahkan rekor perusahaan dengan menjadi pilot termuda yang pernah dimiliki maskapai kita."

Kami menyambut interupsi Chen dan ikut mengangkat gelas. Kami saling membenturkan gelas, lalu masing-masing menenggak minuman.

Ekspresi berterima kasih yang ditunjukkan Sehun ke arah Chen tidak luput dari pengamatanku, meskipun Chanyeol sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu. Sekarang aku semakin penasaran pada Sehun. Juga merasakan keprihatinan yang sama besarnya di dalam kepalaku, karena semakin sering aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun, semakin aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang bisa kuketahui tentang dirinya.

"Kita harus merayakannya," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menurunkan menu yang dia pegang. "Kupikir itu yang kita lakukan."

"Maksudku, _setelah_ ini. Kita jalan-jalan malam ini. Kita perlu mencari perempuan demi mengakhiri mantra kesendirianmu," usul Chanyeol.

Aku hampir menyemburkan minuman, untung aku mampu menahan tawa. Sehun menyadari reaksiku dan kakinya menyenggol pergelangan kakiku di kolong meja. Tetapi, setelah itu dia membiarkan kakinya di sebelah kakiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun. "Lagi pula, pilot butuh istirahat."

Semua huruf di daftar menu mulai mengabur seiring pikiranku menggantikan huruf-huruf di sana dengan kata-kata seperti _mengakhiri, kesendirian,_ dan _istiarahat._

Chen menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk. "Aku ikut. Biarkan pilot pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur karena mabuk _cola_."

Sehun memakuku dengan tatapan dan sedikit mengubah posisi duduk sehingga lutut kami bersentuhan. Kakinya mengait bagian belakang pergelangan kakiku. "Tidur kedengarannya menyenangkan," komentar Sehun. Dia mengalihkan tatapan dariku ke menu di depannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat memesan supaya aku bisa pulang ke apartemenku dan tidur. Aku merasa seperti tidak tidur sembilan hari, dan sejak tadi hanya tidur yang kupikirkan."

Pipiku seperti terbakar, diikuti beberapa bagian tubuhku yang lainnya.

"Bahkan sebenarnya, aku merasakan desakan untuk tidur sekarang juga," lanjut Sehun. Dia menaikkan tatapan ke mataku. "Di meja ini."

Sekarang suhu di sekujur tubuhku menjadi sama panasnya dengan pipiku.

"Astaga, kau sangat payah," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Seharusnya tadi kami membawa Jackson saja."

"Tidak, kita _tidak_ seharusnya mengajak Jackson," Chen buru-buru berkata sambil memutar bola mata dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Ada masalah apa dengan Jackson?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kalian membenci dia?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Kami bukan membenci Jackson. Kami hanya tidak tahan menghadapinya, dan kami tidak menyadari itu hingga setelah kami mengundang dia menonton pertandingan. Dia bajingan." Chanyeol memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat familier. "Dan aku tidak ingin kau berduaan saja dengannya. Menikah ternyata tidak mengubah sifatnya yang bajingan."

Nah, itu _dia_ kasih sayang posesif khas seorang kakak yang kurindukan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Apa dia berbahaya?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku hanya tahu bagaimana cara Jackson memperlakukan pernikahannya, dan aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dengan itu. Tapi aku sudah bicara terus terang pada Jackson bahwa kau terlarang untuknya."

Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal. "Umurkan 23, Chan. Kau bisa berhenti bersikap seperti seorang ayah sekarang."

Chanyeol mengerutkan wajah, dan sedetik lamanya dia kelihatan mirip ayah kami. "Enak saja," geram Chanyeol. "Kau adikku. Aku memiliki standar untukmu, dan Jackson tidak mendekati satu pun stadar yang kutetapkan."

Chanyeol ternyata tidak berubah sedikit pun. Betapa pun menyebalkan Chanyeol saat SMA, dan sekarang pun masih seperti tiu, aku suka dia menginginkan yang terbaik untukku. Aku hanya takut "yang terbaik untukku" menurut Chanyeol ternyata tidak ada.

"Chanyeol, takkan ada laki-laki yang bisa memenuhi, bahkan mendekati pun tidak, standari yang kautetapkan untukku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, merasa sepenuhnya berhak. "Benar sekali."

Karena Chanyeol sudah memperingatkan Jackson supaya tidak mendekatiku, aku penasaran apakah dia juga melarang Sehun dan Chen mendekatiku. Kalau dipikir lagi, Chanyeol sempat mengira Sehun _gay,_ jadi bisa saja dia tidak melihat kemungkinan itu ada.

Aku penasaran apakah Sehun akan memenuhi standar yang ditetapkan Chanyeol.

Mataku sangat ingin menatap Sehun sekarang, tapi aku takut reaksiku terlalu kentara. Sebagai gantinya, aku menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa dan menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa bukan aku yang lahir duluan?"

"Takkan ada bedanya," balas Chanyeol.

Ian tersenyum pada pramusaji dan memberi isyarat meminta tagihan. "Malam ini aku yang traktir." Dia meletakkan uang tunai yang cukup untuk membayar tagihan kami berikut tip untuk pramusaji, lalu kami semua berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh.

"Nah, tujuan masing-masing ke mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Bar," Chanyeol langsung menyahut, menyampaikan jawabannya dengan tiba-tiba seolah akan berburu mangsa.

"Aku baru saja kerja sif dua belas jam," kataku. "Aku capek banget."

"Kau keberatan jika aku menumpang mobilmu?" tanya Sehun ketika kami semua berjalan keluar restoran. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana malam ini. Aku hanya ingin _tidur._ "

Aku suka Sehun yang tidak menyamarkan penekanan kata _tidur_ di depan Chanyeol. Seolah Sehun ingin memastikan aku tahu bahwa dia tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat tidur.

"Yeah, mobilku kutinggal di rumah sakit," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah yang kusebutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Chanyeol sambil menautkan jemari. "Kalian orang-orang payah, sana pergi tidur saja. Aku dan Chen akan pergi lagi." Chanyeol berbalik, lalu dia dan Chen tidak membuang waktu dan langsung berjalan ke arah lain. Chanyeol membalik tubuh, menjajari Chen dengan berjalan mundur. "Kami akan minum untuk menghormatimu, El Capitan!"

Sehun dan aku belum bergerak, kami terkurung lingkaran cahaya yang melimpah ke bawah dari lampu jalan saat memandangi dua orang itu pergi. Aku menurunkan tatapan ke trotoar di bawah kaki kami dan menggeser sepatu ke tepi lingkaran cahaya, memperhatikan bagian itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Aku mendongak ke lampu jalan, dalam hati bertanya mengapa lampu itu menyinari kami dengan cahaya begitu terang.

"Rasanya kita seperti di panggung," kataku, masih mendongakke lampu.

Sehun ikut mendongak dan mengamati pencahayaan yang ganjil. " _The English Patient,_ " kata Sehun. Aku melemparkan tatapan bertanya. Sehun memberi isyarat pada lampu jalan di atas kami. "Jika ini di panggung, kemungkinan kita bermain _The English Patient._ " Sehun menjentikkan jemari berganti-ganti antara kami. "Kita berpakaian sesuai peran. Perawat dan pilot."

Aku merenungkan kata-kata Sehun, mungkin dengan agak terlalu serius. Aku tahu Sehun mengatakan dia berperan sebagai pilot, tapi jika benar ini panggung tempat _The English Patient_ digarap, kurasa Sehun lebih cocok mnjadi tentara daripada pilor. Tokoh yang biasa tidur dengan perawat adalah tentara. Bukan pilot.

Tetapi, tokoh yang memiliki masa lalu rahasia adalah pilot...

"Film itu alasan aku menjadi perawat," kataku, sambil menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

Sehun kembali menyusupkan tangan ke saku, lalu mengalihkan tatapan dari lampu padaku. "Sungguh?"

Tawaku terlepas. "Tidak."

Sehun tersenyum.

Kami sama-sama berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar aku menggunakan kesyahduan percakapan kami untuk merangkai puisi superjelek di kepalaku.

 _Sehun tersenyum_

 _Bukan untuk siapapun_

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum_

 _Untukku_

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya.

 _Karena aku membacakan puisi memalukan ala puisi anak kelas tiga SD yang bercerita tentangmu._

Aku merapatkan bibir, mengusir paksa senyumku. Setelah yakin senyumku sirna, aku menjawab Sehun. "Hanya berpikir betapa lelahnya aku. Aku tidak sabar menantikan...," aku mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun, " _tidur_ malam ini."

Sekarang gantian Sehun yang tersenyum. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan pernah merasa selelah ini. Aku mungkin saja tertidur begitu kita masuk mobilmu."

 _Menyenangkan sekali._

Aku tersenyum, tapi memutuskan menghentikan percakapan sarat makna kiasan itu. Hari ini melelahkan, dan aku sungguh-sungguh penat. Kami berjalan tanpa berbicara lagi, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang tetap dimasukkan ke saku jaket, seolah melindungiku dari tangannya. Atau mungkin juga Sehun melindungi tangan _nya_ dari _ku._

Kami tinggal satu blok dari parkiran mobil ketika Sehun melambatkan langkah, lalu berhenti sama saja aku ikut berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang menyita perhatian Sehun. Sehun mendongak ke langit, dan mataku tertuju ke bekas luka di sepanjang rahangnya. Aku ingin bertanya tentang segala sesuatu padanya. Aku ingin mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan, dimulai dengan kapan ulang tahunnya, setelah itu seperti apa ciuman pertamanya. Setelah itu, aku ingin bertanya tentang orangtuanya, masa kecilnya, dan cinta pertamanya.

Aku ingin bertanya tentang Luhan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan mengapa apa pun yang terjadi itu menyebabkan Sehun ingin menghindari segala bentuk kedekatan selama lebih dari enam tahun.

Di atas segalanya, aku paling ingin menanyakan ada apa dalam diriku yang mengakhiri keputusan Sehun untuk menyendiri.

"Sehun," panggilku, semua pertanyaan tadi berlomba-lomba melesat dari ujung lidahku.

"Aku merasakan tetesan hujan," katanya.

Sebelum jawaban itu terucap dari bibir Sehun, aku juga sudah merasakannya. Sekarang kami sama-sama mendongak ke langit, dan aku menelan semua pertanyaan tadi bersama gumpalan yang menyekat kerongkonganku. Butiran hujan jatuh semakin cepat, tapi kami masih berdiri dengan wajah menghadap langit. Tetesan acak berubah menjadi rinai seragam, lalu rinai itu berubah menjadi hujan deras, tapi tidak satu pun dari kami yang bergerak. Tidak satu pun dari kami yang berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke mobil. Hujan mengaliri kulitku, menuruni leher, merembes ke rambut, dan membasahi blusku. Wajahku masih mendongak ke langit, tapi sekarang mataku terpejam.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang menandingi rasa dan aroma hujan yang baru turun.

Begitu pikiran itu melintasi benakku, sepasang tangan hangat menangkup pipiku dan merayap ke tengkukku, merenggut kekuatan lututku dan udara dari paru-paruku. Tinggi Sehun yang menjulang melindungi sebagian besar tubuhku dari guyuran hujan, tapi aku terus memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan wajah ke langit. Bibir Sehun dengan lembut menyentuh bibirku, tanpa sadar aku membandingkan rasa dan aroma hujan yang baru turun.

Ciuman Sehun jauh, _jauh_ lebih indah.

Bibir Sehun basah karena hujan, dan sedikit dingin, tapi dia mengimbangi dingin itu dengan belaian hangat lidahnya di lidahku. Guyuran hujan, kegelapan yang menyelubungi kami, dan dicium seperti ini menghadirkan perasaan seolah kami benar-benar di panggung dan kisah kami baru mencapai klimaks. Rasanya jantung, perut, dan jiwaku berlomba sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari tubuhku dan masuk ke tubuh Sehun. Jika keseluruhan 23 tahun hidupku dipetakan ke grafik, momen ini pasti menjadi puncak kurva yang paling tinggi.

Aku seharusnya sedikit sedih dan kecewa karena kesadaran ini. Aku pernah menjalani beberapa hubungan asmara serius di masa lalu,tapi tidak bisa mengingat satu ciuman pun dengan semua mantanku yang rasanya seindah ini. Fakta bahwa aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun tapi bisa memiliki perasaan sekuat ini padanya seharusnya memberitahuku sesuatu, tapi aku terlalu mencurahkan emosi pada bibir Sehun untuk menelaah pikiran itu.

Hujan menjadi semakin deras, tapi sepertinya tak satu pun dari kami yang terpengaruh. Tangan Sehun turun ke punggung bawahku, aku meremas kausnya, menariknya lebih rapat. Bibir Sehun pas di bibirku seolah kami dua kepingan dari _puzzle_ yang sama.

Satu-satunya yang mungkin mampu memisahkan aku dari Sehun saat ini adalah sambaran petir.

Atau hujan yang sangat deras sehingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. Pakaianku menempel rapat ke bagian-bagian tubuh yang aku tidak tahu bisa dilekati pakaian. Rambutku sekarang penuh air sehingga tidak bisa lagi menyerap air setetes pun.

Aku mendorong Sehun hingga dia melepaskan bibirku, lalu menyurukkan kepala ke bawah dagunya dan menatap ke bawah supaya aku bisa bernapas tanpa gelagapan. Sehun memeluk bahuku dan menggiringku ke parkiran, sambil menaungi kepalaku dengan jaketnya. Sehun mempercepat langkah, aku mengimbangi langkah demi langkah hingga kami sama-sama berlari.

Akhirnya kami tiba dimobilku, dan Sehun menemaniku berjalan ke sisi pengemudi, masih menaungiku dari guyuran hujan. Setelah aku masuk, Sehun berlari mengitari mobil untuk masuk ke sisi penumpang. Setelah pintu tertutup, kesunyian di dalam mobil semakin memperkuat intensitas napas kami yang memburu. Aku memeluk tangan ke belakang kepala dan meraup rambutku menjadi satu, lalu memeras airnya. Air hujan menuruni leherku, punggungku, jokku. Ini pertama kalinya aku lega memiliki jok berlapis kulit di California.

Aku menunduk dan mengembuskan napas berat, lalu mencuri lirik ke arah Sehun. "Kurasa aku belum pernah sebasah ini seumur hidupku."

Aku mengamati senyuman lebar yang perlahan menyebar di wajah Sehun. Kentara jalan pikirannya mengarah ke suatu yang mesum.

"Dasar mesum," bisikku dengan bercanda.

Sehun melengkungkan alis sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Salahmu sendiri." Dia mengulurkan tangan ke seberang jok dan jemarinya mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku untuk menarikku ke arahnya. "Kemari."

Aku cepat-cepat memeriksa sekeliling kami, tapi hujan begitu lebat hingga aku tidak bisa melihat ke luar. Itu berarti tak seorang pun bisa melihat ke _dalam_ mobil.

Aku mengatur posisi di pangkuan Sehun sambil dia memundurkan jok sejauh mungkin. Tetapi, Sehun tidak menciumku. Tangannya meluncur menuruni tanganku dan berhenti di pinggulku.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta di mobil," kata Sehun, pengakuannya menyiratkan secuil pengharapan.

"Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan _pilot_ ," balasku.

Sehun menyelipkan tangan ke balik atasan rumah sakit, lalu merayap naik ke perutku hingga menyentuh bra-ku. Ia menangkup payudaraku, lalu memajukan tubuh dan menciumku. Ciuman Sehun tidak lama, dia memutusnya untuk berbicara lagi. "Aku belum bercinta sebagai _pilot_."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku belum pernah bercinta memakai seragam rumah sakit."

Tangan Sehun meluncur ke punggungku, lalu menyusup masuk ke balik pinggang celana. Sehun mendorong pinggulku sambil sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, membuatku seketika mempererat cengkeraman di bahunya dan dari bibirku terlepas suara terkesiap. Bibirnya pindah ke telingaku sambil tangannya mengulangi menciptakan ritme sensual antara kami dengan sekali lagi mendorong pinggulku ke depan. "Betapa pun hot-nya kau terlihat memakai seragam, aku jauh lebih memilih bercinta denganmu tanpa memakai apa pun."

Aku malu saat menyadari betapa mudah Sehun membuatku mengerang hanya dengan kata-kata. Aku juga malu menyadari betapa mudah Sehun membuatku takluk, hingga mungkin aku yang lebih menginginkan pakaianku terlepas dari dia. "Katakan padaku kau punya persiapan," kataku dengan suara berat karena gairah.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya karena tahu akan bertemu denganmu malam ini tidak berarti aku meyimpan harapan tertentu." Aku langsung didera kecewa. Sehun mengangka pinggul dari jok dan menyusupkan tangan ke saku belakang. "Tapi aku menyimpan banyak harapan lainnya." Sehun mengeluarkan pengaman dari dompetnya sambil menyeringai, lalu kami sama-sama mulai beraksi. Tanganku mendarat di kancing jins Sehun lebih cepat daripada bibir kami bertemu. Tangan Sehun kembali menyusup naik ke balik blus seragamku dan bersiap melepas pengait bra tapi aku menggeleng.

"Biarkan," bisikku. Semakin sedikit pakaian yang kami tanggalkan, semakin cepat kami bisa berpakaian andaikan terpergok.

Sehun tetap membuka pengait meskipun aku memprotes. "Aku tidak ingin bercinta kecuali bisa merasakan kulitmu di kulitku."

 _Wow. Oke, kalau begitu._

Setelah pengait bra-ku lepas, Sehun melepaskan blusku dari kepala, lalu jemarinya menyelipke bawah tali bra. Dia menurunkan bra dari tanganku hingga lepas sepenuhnya, melemparkannya ke jok belakang, lalu mencopot sendiri kausnya. Setelah kaus Sehun bergabung dengan bra-ku di jok belakang, dia memelukku dan merapatkanku ke tubuhnya hingga dada kami yang polos bertemu.

Kami sama-sama menghela napas tajam. Kehangatan tubuh Sehun menciptakan sensasi yang membuatku tidak rela menarik diri. Ciuman Sehun menuruni leherku, napasnya terasa seperti ombak menggelora di kulitku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan padaku," bisik Sehun di leherku.

Aku tersenyum, karena pemikiran yang sama baru melintas di kepalaku. "Oh, kurasa aku tahu," sahutku.

Tangan kiri Sehun meremas salah satu payudaraku, kemudian dia mengerang ketika tangan kanannya menyusup masuk celanaku.

"Lepaskan," katanya, singkat, sambil menarik karet celana.

Sehun tidak perlu menyuruh dua kali. Aku kembali ke jokku dan menanggalkan sisa pakaianku sambil mengamati Sehun menurunkan risleting jins.

Tatapannya sepenuhnya tertuju padaku ketika dia merobek plastik pengaman dengan gigi. Ketika sisa penghalang antara kami hanya jins Sehun yang kancingnya sudah terbuka, aku bergeser mendekat.

Konyolnya, aku sepenuhnya sadar saat ini aku di mobilku, di parkiran tempat kerjaku, dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah serius _ingin_ melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku senang mengetahui saat ini kami memendam hasrat yang besar pada satu sama lain, tapi aku juga tahu aku belum pernah merasakan tarikan kimia seperti ini pada siapa pun.

Aku meletakkan tangan di bahu Sehun dan bersiap naik ke pangkuannya selagi dia memasang pengaman.

"Kendalikan suaramu," katanya menggoda. "Aku takkan suka menjadi alasan kau dipecat."

Aku menoleh sekilas ke jendela, dan masih tidak bisa melihat ke luar. "Hujannya terlalu deras bagi orang lain untuk bisa mendengar kita," kataku. Lagi pula, terakhir kali suaramu yang lebih keras."

Sehun menepis komentarku dengan tawa singkat dan mulai menciumku lagi. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, lalu dia menarikku ke arahnya, menyiapkan dirinya untukku. Biasanya posisi ini pasti membuatku mengerang, tapi aku tiba-tiba ingin bersikap keras kepala setelah Sehun menyinggung tentang bersuara keras.

"Tidak mungkin suaraku lebih keras," bantah Sehun dengan bibir masih hanya menyentuh bibirku. "Paling tidak, kedudukan kita seri."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak percaya ada hasil seri. Seri hanya dalih lemah untuk orang yang terlalu takut kehilangan."

Sehun menggeser pinggulku dan mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa sehingga aku hanya perlu menurunkan tubuh semata karena aku suka kompetisi dan aku merasa ada kompetisi yang akan segera dimulai.

Sehun mengangkat pinggul, siap memulai. Aku menegangkan kaki dan mengangkat tubuh sedikit.

Sehun tertawa melihat aku bertahan. "Ada apa, Jongin? Kau takut? Kau takut setelah aku masuk kita akan membuktikan siapa yang bersuara lebih keras?"

Aku melihat binar tantang di mata Sehun. Aku tidak secara terus terang menerima tantangan Sehun untuk membuktikan siapa yang bisa lebih mengekang suara. Yang kulakukan adalah mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Sehun ketika perlahan menurunkan tubuh. Kami terkesiap serempak, tapi hanya itu suara yang beredar di antara kami.

Setelah Sehun masuk, tangannya pindah ke punggungku dan menekanku. Suara yang kami keluarkan hanya embusan napas memburu dan suara terkesiap yang terdengar semakin berat. Hujan deras menampar-nampar jendela, dan atap mobil menambah pekat kesunyian yang kami rasakan di dalam mobil.

Tenaga yang dibutuhkan untukmenahan suara kami diperkuat dengan keinginan untuk saling memeluk lebih rapat lagi. Tangan Sehun merangkul pinggangku, memeluk begitu erat hingga aku sulit bergerak. Tanganku memeluk leher Sehun, dan aku memejam. Saat ini kami hampir tidak bergerak karena berpelukan sangat erat, tapi aku suka. Aku suka ritme kami tetap pelan tapi terus-menerus, sambil kami sama-sama berfokus menahan erangan yang tersekat di kerongkongan.

Selama beberapa menit, kami mempertahankan sikap yang sama, bergerak hanya secukupnya meskipun pada saat yang sama itu _hampir_ tidak cukup. Aku pikir kami terlalu takut melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba, karena jika terjadi, kedahsyatannya akan menyebabkan salah satu dari kami lepas kendali.

Satu tangan Sehun meluncur turun ke punggung bawahku, dan satu lagi naik memegang belakang kepalaku. Dia meremas segenggam rambutku dan menariknya lembut hingga leherku terpampang bebas untuk bibirnya. Aku meringis ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh leherku, karena menahan suara ternyata jauh lebih menantang daripada yang kubayangkan. Terutama karena posisi kami saat ini lebih menguntungkan Sehun. Tangannya bebas menjelajah kemana pun yang dia inginkan, dan itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Menjelajah, membelai, menuruni perutku hingga menyentuh satu titik yang membuatku memasrahkan kemenanganku.

Aku merasa Sehun curang.

Begitu jemari Sehun menemukan titik yang biasanya membuatku menjeritkan namanya, aku mempererat cengkeraman di bahu Sehun dan mengatur ulang posisi lututku supaya bisa lebih mengendalikan gerakan. Aku ingin membuat Sehun tersiksa sama seperti dia menyiksaku saat ini.

Setelah aku mengatur ulang posisi sehingga bisa mengangkat tubuh menjauhi Sehun, gerakan lambat namun terus-menerus itu berhenti. Bibir Sehun memburu bibirku dengan ciuman lapar—ciuman yang lebih bergairah dan lebih mendesak daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Rasanya kami digoda mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gairah mendasar kami untuk mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa indahnya ini.

Aku tahu-tahu diterjang sensasi yang menyebar di sekujur tubuh, sehingga aku terpaksa mengangkat tubuh dari Sehun dan bertahan sebelum hilang kendali. Meskipun aku ingin melambatkan irama, Sehun melakukan hal sebaliknya dengan menambah kekuatan tekanan tangannya di tubuhku. Aku membenamkan wajah di leher Sehun dan menggigit lembut bahunya untuk mencegahku menggerangkan namanya.

Begitu gigiku menhunjam kulit Sehun, aku mendengar napas Sehun berubah tajam dan kurasakan kakinya menegang.

Dia hampir lepas kendali.

 _Hampir._

Jika Sehun masuk sedikit lagi saja dengan tangan masih menyentuhku seperti ini, dia akan menang. Aku tidak ingin dia menang.

Jika dipikir lagi, aku sebenanya ingin Sehun menang, dan aku menduga dia memang _ingin_ menang dari embusan napasnya di leherku ketika aku kembali menurunkan tubuh.

 _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun._

Sehun bisa merasakan percintaan ini takkan berakhir seri, jadi dia menambah kuat tekanan jemarinya di tubuhku bersamaan bibirnya menyentuh telingaku.

 _Oh, wow._

Aku bisa kalah.

Setiap saat.

 _Oh, astaga._

Sehun mengangkat pinggul sambil membuatku lebih rapat, memaksa serusn, "Sehun!" tanpa sadar terlepas dari bibirku, bersama suara terkesiap dan rintihan. Aku mengangkat pinggul, tapi begitu sadar dia menang, Sehun menghembuskan napas dan kembali menarikku merapat dengan tenaga lebih kuat.

"Akhirnya," bisik Sehun parau di leherku. "Kurasa aku takkan sanggup bertahan meskipun sedikit lagi."

Sekarang, karena kompetisi sudah berakhir, kami sama-sama lepas kendali; suara kami begitu kuat hingga kami harus berciuman lagi untuk meredam suara-suara itu. Tubuh kami bergerak selaras, bertambah cepat, bergesekan kuat. Gerakan lapar kami berlangsung selama beberapa menit, intensitasnya terus meningkat hingga aku yakin aku tak sanggup bertahan meskipun sedetik lagi.

"Jongin," kata Sehun di bibirku, sambil tangannya memperlambat gerakan pinggulku. "Aku ingin kita mencapai puncak bersama."

 _Oh, astaga._

Jika Sehun ingin aku bertahan sebentar lagi, dia tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak mampu mengeluarkan jawaban yang bisa dimengerti.

"Kau hampir puas?" tanya Sehun.

Aku mengangguk lagi, kali ini sekuat tenaga mencoba berbicara,tapi tidak tercetus apa pun selain rintihan.

"Apakah itu berarti ya?"

Bibir Sehun berhenti mencium bibirku, dan sekarang dia berfokus pada responsku. Aku mengangkat tangan ke belakang kepala Sehun dan menempelkan pipiku ke pipinya.

"Ya," akhirnya aku bisa mencawab. "Ya, Sehun. _Ya._ " Aku merasakan tubuhkumulai menegang bersamaan Sehun menghela napas tajam.

Aku mengira sebelum ini kami pernah berpelukan erat, tapi semua itu bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan momen ini. Rasanya semua indra kami secara ajaib melebur menjadi satu dan kami merasakan sensasi-sensasi yang persis sama, mengeluarkan suara berisik yang persis sama, mengalami intensitas gairah yang sama, dan berbagi respons yang sama.

Ritme gerakan kami berangsur melambat, begitu pula getaran di sekujur tubuh kami. Cengekeraman erat kami di tubuh satu sama lain pun mulai mengendur. Sehun membenamkan wajah di rambutku dan menghembuskan napas berat.

"Pecundang," bisiknya.

Aku tertawa dan bergeser menghadiahkan kecupan bercanda di leher Sehun. "Kau curang," tukasku. "Kau mendatangkan bala bantuan ilegal ketika mulai menggunakan tangan."

Sehun tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Bermain tangan tidak termasuk curang. Tapi jika menurutmu aku curang, mungkin kita harus bertanding ulang."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Pemenangnya yang menang dua dari tiga pertandingan?"

Sehun mengangkat pinggangku dan mendorongku ke pintu penumpang ketika berjuang untuk bergeser ke balik setir. Dia menyerahkan pakaianku, memakai kembali kausnya, lalu mengancingkan jins. Setelah Sehun memantapkan duduk, aku mengatur duduk di jok penumpang dan mengenakan kembali semyua pakaianku sementara Sehun menyalakan mesin. Dia menggerakan persneling dan mulai memundurkan mobil. "Pasang sabuk pengaman," katanya sambil mengedip.

 **...**

Kami hampir tidak berhasil keluar dari lift, apalagi berjalan ke ranjang Sehun. Dia hampir bercinta denganku di lorong apartemen. Kabar menyedihkannya, aku pasti tidak keberatan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menang. Aku mulai menyadari lomba siapa yang paling bisa menahan suara bukan ide bagus ketika sainganku orang paling pendiam yang pernah kutemui.

Aku berencana mengalahkan Sehun pada ronde ketiga. Hanya saja bukan malam ini, karena Chanyeol kemungkinan besar pulang tidak lama lagi.

Sehun menatapku lekat. Dia berbaring telungkup, dengan tangan terlipat di bantal dan kepala rebah di tangan. Aku berpakaian karena harus lebih dulu pulang ke apartemen sebelum Chanyeol supaya aku tidak perlu berbohong di mana aku sebelumnya.

Tatapan Sehun mengikuti gerakanku di kamar tidurnya selama aku berpakaian.

"Kurasa bra-mu masih dilorong," kata Sehun sambil tertawa. "Kau mungkin ingin memungutnya sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya."

Aku mengerutkan hidung ketika mendengar gagasan itu. "Ide bagus," sahutku, lalu berlutut di ranjang dan mengecup pipinya, tapi Sehun memeluk pinggangku dan menarikku ke depan sambil berguling menelentang. Dia memberiku ciuman yang lebih memabukkan daripada ciuman yang kuhadiahkan padanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sehun mengangguk, tapi anggukan terpaksa. Dia gelisah menunggu pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan kontak mata ketika kita bercinta?"

Pertanyaanku membuat Sehun bingung. Dia menilaiku selama beberapa saat dengan bibir membisu hingga aku bergeser menjauh dan duduk di sebelahnya di ranjang, menunggu jawabannya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh bangkit, lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang, menurunkan tatapan ke tangannya. "Orang berada dalam keadaan rentan ketika bercinta," katanya sambil menggedikan bahu. "Mudah sekali dibingungkan karena mengira kita dilanda perasaan dan emosi padahalbukan, terutama jika terjadi kontak mata." Sehun menaikkan tatapan padaku. "Apa itu mengusikmu?"

Aku menggeleng, menjawab tidak, padahal hatiku berseru, _Ya!_ "Kurasa nanti aku juga terbiasa. Aku hanya penasaran."

Aku suka bersama Sehun, tapi semakin lama aku semakin membenci diri sendiri seiring kebohongan baru terucap dari bibirku.

Sehun tersenyum dan menarikku kembali mendekati bibirnya, kali ini dia menciumku dengan isyarat final yang lebih tegas. "Selamat malam, Jongin."

Aku berjalan mundur dan keluar dari kamas Sehun, merasakan tatapannya terus mengikutiku. Lucu, Sehun menolak melakukan kontak mata denganku selama bercinta, tapi pada kesempatan lain justru seperti tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dariku.

Rasanya aku belum ingin pergi ke apartemen, jadi setelah memungut bra, aku berjalan ke lift dan turun ke lobi untuk mencari tahu apakah Cap masih disana. Aku tidak sempat melambai padanya tadi, sebelum Sehun mendorongku ke lift dan menggerayangiku.

Cap,tentu saja, mendekam di kursinya seperti biasa, meskipun sekarang pukul 22.00 lewat.

"Kau pernah tidur atau tidak?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke kursi di sebelah Cap.

"Tngkah orang semakin menarik pada malam hari," sahut Cap. "Aku suka tidur larut malam, menghindari semua orang bodoh yang terlalu tergesa-gesa pada pagi hari."

Aku menghembuskan napas lebih kuat daripada yang kuniatkan ketika menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. Cap memperhatikan itu dan menoleh padaku.

"Oh, tidak," kata Cap. "Kau terlibat masalah dengan bocah itu? Kalian berdua kelihatannya cukup akur dua jam lalu. Sepertinya aku bahkan melihat senyum samar di wajahnya ketika dia masuk gedung ini bersamamu."

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja," kataku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, menghimpun pikiranku. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Cap?"

Senyum Cap terkembang lambat-lambat di wajahnya. "Oh, ya," sahutnya. "Nama perempuan itu Irene."

"Berapa lama kalian menikah?"

Cap menatapku sambil melengkungkan alis. "Aku tidak pernah menikah," sahutnya. "Tapi kurasa pernikahan Irene bertahan kira-kira empat puluh tahun sebelum ia meninggal."

Aku menelengkan kepala, mencoba memahami penjelasan Cap. "Kau harus memberiku informasi lebih banyak."

Cap meluruskan duduknya di kursi, senyum masih terkembang di wajahnya. "Irene tinggal di salah satu gedung yang kuurus. Dia menikah dengan laki-laki bajingan yang tinggal di rumah hanya kira-kira dua minggu dalam sebulan. Aku jatuh cinta pada Irene ketika umurku sekitar tiga puluh tahun dan dia dua puluhan. Pada masa itu, orang tidak bercerai setelah menikah. Terutama wanita seperti Irene, yang berasal dari keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi pernikahan. Jadi aku menghabiskan 25 tahun berikutnya dengan mencintai Irene sekuat tenagaku selama dua minggu setiap bulannya."

Aku menatap Cap dengan lekat, tidak tahu pasti bagaimana menanggapi penjelasan itu. Ini bukan kisah cinta yang lazim diceritakan orang. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kisah yang disampaikan Cap bisa _dianggap_ kisah cinta.

"Aku tahu yang kaupikirkan," kata Cap. "Kedengarannya depresif. Kisahku lebih mirip tragedi."

Aku mengangguk, membenarkan dugaan Cap.

"Cinta tidak selalu indah, Jongin. Kadang-kadang kau menghabiskan seumur hidupmu berharap pada akhirnya cinta akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang lebih baik. Lalu sebelum menyadarinya, kau sudah kembali ke titik nol, dan dalam perjalan waktu kehilangan entah di mana."

Aku berhenti menatap Cap dan menghadap ke depan. Aku tidak ingin Cap melihat kernyitan yang sepertinya tidak bisa kusingkirkan dari wajahku.

Itukah yang kulakukan saat ini? Menunggu Sehun menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda? Sesuatu yang lebih baik? Rupanya aku terlalu lama merenungkan kata-kata Cap. Terlalu lama hingga aku mendengarnya mendengkur. Aku menoleh ke arah Cap lagi, dagunya kini menempel di dada. Mulutnya menganga. Dia tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	18. Ugly Love : Ch 18

**_proudly present :_**

 _An EXO Fanfiction_

 **Ugly Love**

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama karya Colleen Hoover

Alih Bahasa : Shandy Tan

.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

Enam tahun sebelumnya...

Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya menenangkan. "Dua menit lagi," aku memberitahu.

Dia mengangguk, tapi terus mengubur wajah di telapak tangan. Dia tidak ingin melihat apa-apa.

Aku tidak memberitahu dia bahwa sebenarnya kami tidak membutuhkan dua menit itu. Aku tidak memberitahu dia hasilnya terpampang jelas.

Aku belum memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia hamil, karena dia masih menyimpan harapan selama dua menit.

Aku terus mengusap punggungnya. Setelah pengatur waktu habis, Luhan tidak bergerak. Dia tidak mengangkat wajah untuk melihat hasilnya. Aku menurunkan kepala ke sisi kepala Sehun sehingga bibirku berada di dekat telinganya.

"Aku menyesal, Luhan," bisikku. "Aku sangat menyesal."

Tangis Luhan pecah.

Jantungku remuk mendengar tangisan itu.

Ini salahku. Semua ini salahku.

Satu hal terpikil untuk kulakukan sekarang hanya mencari tahu cara memperbaiki keadaan.

Aku membalik Luhan supaya menghadapku, lalu memeluknya.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka kau kurang sehat dan tidak bisa bersekolah hari ini. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini sampai aku pulang."

Luhan bahkan tidak mengangguk. Dia terus menangis, jadi aku menggendongnya ke ranjang. Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar mandi mengambil alat tes kehamilan dan menyembunyikannya di wastafel, di bagian paling belakang. Aku berlari ke kamarku dan berganti pakaian.

Aku berangkat.

Aku pergi hampir sepanjang siang.

Aku mencoba memperbaiki keadaan.

Ketika aku akhirnya kembali menjalankan mobil ke jalan masuk rumah kami, aku masih punya waktu hampir sejam sebelum ayahku dan Seohyun diperkirakan pulang. Aku mengambil semua barang di jok depan dan berlari masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Ponselku ketinggalan karena pergi terburu-buru tadi pagi, jadi aku belum satu kali pun mengecek keadaannya, dan aku bohong jika mengatakan itu tidak membuat perasaanku tersiksa.

Aku masuk rumah.

Aku mendatangi pintu kamar Luhan.

Aku mencoba memutar kenop, tapi pintu terkunci.

Aku mengetuk.

"Luhan?"

Aku mendengar gerakan. Sesuatu menghantam pintu dengan keras, membuatku terlonjak. Ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku maju lagi dan menggedor pintu. "Luhan!" aku berseru kalang kabut. "Buka pintunya!"

Aku mendengar Luhan menangis. "Pergi!"

Aku mundur dua langkah, lalu menerjang ke depan dengan menabrakkan bahu ke pintu sekuat tenaga. Pintu seketika terbuka, dan aku berlari masuk. Luhan meringkuk di kepala ranjang, menangis sambil menutup wajah. Aku menyentuhnya.

Luhan mendorongku menjauh.

Aku kembali mendekatinya.

Luhan menepis tanganku, lalu beringsut turun dari ranjang.

Dia berdiri, mendorongku ke belakang, telapak tangannya menekan dadaku. "Aku benci padamu!" teriaknya di sela tangis. Aku memegang tangan Luhan dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tindakanku membuat Luhan semakin marah. "Pergi!" teriaknya. "Jika kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalahku, pergi!"

Kata-kata Luhan membuatku terpaku.

"Luhan, hentikan," pintaku. "Aku di sini. Aku takkan ke mana-mana."

Air mata Luhan menderas. Dia berteriak padaku. Dia menuduhku meninggalkannya. Aku membaringkannya di ranjang tadi pagi, lalu meninggalkannya karena aku tidak kuasa menghadapi situasi ini. Aku kecewa padanya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Lebih daripada aku mencintai diriku sendiri._

" _Baby,_ tidak," panggilku sambil menarik Luhan mendekat. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kubilang padamu aku akan kembali."

Aku benci Luhan tidak mengerti alasanku meninggalkannya hari ini.

Aku benci aku tidak menjelaskan maksud kepergianku pada Luhan.

Aku membimbing Luhan kembali ke ranjang, dan mendudukkan dia di kepala ranjang. "Luhan," panggilku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang bersimbah air mata. "Aku bukan kecewa padamu," jelasku. "Sedikit pun tidak. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku ingin melakukan apa pun sebisaku untuk mengubah keadaan ini untukmu. Untuk _kita_. Itu yang kulakukan hari ini. Aku berusaha mencari cara untuk mempermudah situasi ini bagi kita."

Aku berdiri dan mengambil map, lalu menebarkan isinya di ranjang. Aku menunjukkan semuanya pada Luhan. Aku menunjukkan padanya brosur untuk pemondokan keluarga yang kuambil dari kampus. Aku menunjukkan formulir-formulir yang perlu kami isi untuk mendapatkan fasilitas pengasuhan anak gratis di kampus. Aku menunjukkan brosur-brosur yang menawarkan bantuan keuangan, kelas malam, ulasan kuliah _online_ , daftar penasihat akademis, dan bagaimana semua itu akan sesuai dengan jadwal kuliahku di sekolah penerbangan. Semua kemungkinan yang ada terhampar di depan Luhan, dan aku ingin dia melihat itu meskipun kami tidak menginginkan ini, meskipun kami tidak merencanakan ini... kami bisa _melakukan_ ini.

"Aku tahu akan jauh lebih sulit dengan kehadir bayi, Luhan. Aku _tahu._ Tapi bukan berarti mustahil."

Luhan memandangi semua yang kuserakkan di depannya. Aku mengamati Luhan sambil membungkan seribu bahasa hingga bahunya mulai berguncang dan dia membekap mulut dengan tangan. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapanku bersamaan bulir-bulir besar air mata menetes dari matanya.

Dia merangkak ke depan dan memeluk leherku.

Luhan bilang dia mencintaiku.

 _Kau sangat mencintaiku, Luhan._

Luhan menciumku berulang-ulang.

"Kita bisa mengatasi ini, Sehun," bisik Luhan di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. "Kita bisa mengatasi ini, Luhan."

 **.**

 **End for This Chapter**


	19. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
